Amar de Nuevo
by Nally Graham
Summary: Después de perder el amor que pensaste que sería para toda la vida, y de un momento a otro te encuentras sin esa persona que era casi todo para ti. O después de entregar todo por un amor hasta casi perder la dignidad y esa persona no lo valoro dejándote sin deseos de volver a amar. ¿Serás capaz de amar de nuevo con la misma intensidad, pasión y entrega a otra persona?
1. CANDICE

**Los personajes e historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La presente historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento y dar felicidad a las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Hola he regresado con esta nueva historia que es de del tiempo actual y que promete drama, conflictos, rencillas, envidias, corajes, mas personajes, pero sobretodo amor, mucho amor de nuestra pareja consentida.**

AMAR DE NUEVO

CANDICE

-¿Y ahora que voy hacer? Mi vida se fue contigo. Eres quien me enseño a besar, a amar, fuiste mi primer novio, mi amigo, el padre de mis hijos, mi esposo. Mi primer y único amor.

Candice White, una mujer de treinta dos años, se encontraba sentada en su cama, acababa de regresar del cementerio después de enterrar al que fuera su esposo en vida durante catorce años, su novio desde hace dieciséis y su amigo hacía dieciocho años. No aguantando mas se echo a llorar llevando sus manos a su rostro.

No podía creer, asimilar, ni mucho menos aceptar que su marido estuviera muerto. De un día para otro su felicidad, estabilidad y la familia que tenían ya no existía mas. Él se había ido para siempre dejándola en la mas profunda tristeza sin saber que hacer.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, su esposo el famoso abogado penal Anthony Andley proveniente de una de las familias mas influyentes de Chicago, sufrió un terrible accidente de tráfico, una loca mujer totalmente alcoholizada lo embistió fuertemente de su lado provocando su muerte de manera instantánea.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía quererse salir, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, ya su garganta dolía. Los recuerdos a su lado venían uno tras otro aumentando su dolor, aquellos hermosos días que vivió junto a él, las peleas que muchas veces eran sin sentido y solo se mantenían por orgullo, ahora eran insignificantes.

Tomo un retrato de su buró a un lado de su cama, era de ellos el día que se casaron, se veían felices y enamorados a pesar de ser muy jóvenes. Ella tenia dieciocho años y tres meses de embarazo y el veinte en la mitad de su carrera universitaria, recordaba esos días de tanta felicidad.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Anthony estoy embarazada._

 _-Es en serio bonita?_

 _-Si, estas molesto?_

 _-Por supuesto que no. Como podría estarlo, te amo. Es la mejor noticia que me has dado._

 _-Pero que vamos hacer, los dos estamos estudiando y…_

 _-Casarnos, te convertirás en la señora Andley. Interrumpió su novio._

 _-Pero… que va a decir tu familia, mis papás._

 _-Que digan lo que quieran. Tu y yo nos amamos y ya teníamos planes para casarnos sólo vamos a adelantar un poco la boda. No voy a permitir que nadie hable de ti._

 _Y así fue los padres de ambos pusieron el grito en el cielo, Anthony no permitió que nadie ofendiera a su prometida y se casaron en menos de dos meses. Todo con el apoyo de sus hermanos mayores, William Albert Andley y Elijah White._

 _Fin de F.B._

-Siempre me defendiste, nunca permitiste que se metieran conmigo.

Anthony te amo. ¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¿Qué no ves que te necesito?! Los niños quieren a su padre. La casa está tan sola sin ti. Anthony… Anthony no me dejes… no me dejes… por favor.

Candy lloraba, gritaba, arrojaba cosas a todos lados. La puerta se abrió fuertemente y por ella entro su hermano Joseph juntó a su esposa Annie y mejor amiga de Candy.

-Candy! ¿Qué pasa? Tranquila, cálmate. Hablaba su hermano tomándola de los brazos.

-Como me pides que me calme! Mi esposo ya no esta conmigo, está muerto! Una loca me lo arrebato. Gritaba con su cara empapada por las lagrimas tratando de zafarse del agarre de Joseph.

Annie se acercó a su esposo y puso una mano en su hombro y con la mirada le dijo que le dejara a solas con Candy. Joseph obedeció soltando a su hermana y le dio un beso en su cabeza diciendo:

-Recuerda que te amamos y que no estas sola. Tu dolor es nuestro dolor. Y sin más se retiro.

La habitación estaba en total silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Candy. Annie la tenia abrazada en su regazo esperando a que su amiga se calmara.

-Me regalas un pañuelo por favor, están en el buro.

-Claro. Annie se dirigió a tomar el pañuelo y se lo entrego. Ella lo tomó y limpio su rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Annie acariciaba su cabello.

-Si gracias.

Perdón por ponerme así pero.. suspiro y continuo. -Me duele mucho, me siento impotente, con mucho coraje. Candy tenía sus manos en su regazo apretando con fuerza el pañuelo.

-Amiga me gustaría decirte que entiendo tu dolor pero seria mentir, lo que si puedo decirte es que me duele mucho verte así, se que perder a Anthony de esa forma es muy duro, pero piensa en tus hijos, ellos perdieron a su papá y te necesitan a su lado.

-Yo lo se Annie, solo que esto me sobrepasa, lo extraño mucho. ¿Y ellos como están?

-Tristes. Alan se fue a recostar un rato el pobre estaba muy cansado, fueron muchas emociones para él.

Asael está jugando play station con los niños de Elijah, le sirve de distracción.

-Mi niño, todavía no es muy consciente de lo que paso. Dijo Candy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te creas, cuando estábamos en el funeral, me comento que su papi ya no iba a regresar y se había ido con Dios y desde allá lo va a cuidar. Para tener seis años es un niño muy despierto e inteligente. Salio a su mami.

-¿Y Abel? Lo deje en la cocina cuando llegamos.

-El fue quien nos aviso que estabas llorando y se que oían cosas romperse. Contesto Annie con pesar.

-Él escucho todo? Me vio? Pregunto Candy preocupada.

-Si estaba haciendo guardia en tu puerta por si necesitabas algo. Y cuando Joseph y yo llegamos se quedo en la entrada de la habitación.

Candy solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada. No le agradaba saber que su hijo fue testigo de su arrebato.

-Tranquila amiga, se lo que piensas y dejame decirte que lo que menos piensa tu hijo es mal de ti.

Es un joven sensato, tierno y además todos sabemos que tú eres lo mas importante para él. Esta tan apegado a ti que lo único que quiere y busca es tu bienestar.

Una sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de Candy al recordar a su segundo hijo.

-Si, el siempre está conmigo, eran riñas con su padre cuando eran sus salidas de chicos a algún lugar juntos y el se quedaba a acompañarme. Solo le gustaba salir cuando…

-Iban al cine. Completo Annie con una gran sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Ves estamos conectadas, como cuando eramos niñas. Me da gusto que sonrías.

Voy a tener que sacar mas el tema de los niños, si con eso logro que tu tristeza se olvide un poco. Concluyo Annie.

-Mis hijos son lo mejor que me pudo dejar Anthony. Gracias por estar aquí y no dejarme caer. Candy abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

-Se puede pasar? Pregunto Abel.

-Claro que si mi niño. Ven abrazame.

Abel se acerco a su mamá dándole un fuerte abrazo, ella coloco su cabeza en su cuello, pues para tener trece años era bastante alto.

Candy se separo de él y tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo acerco hacia si para decirle:

-Perdoname mi amor por la escena que presenciaste hace rato.

-No te preocupes ma, no tengo nada que perdonar. ¿Tu estas bien?

-Gracias mi amor tu siempre tan comprensivo. Y si ya me siento mejor.

-Bueno que les parece si salimos y pasamos al comedor a degustar esa sabrosa comida que nana Pony preparo para nuestro deleite. Dijo Joseph entrando a la habitación tomando la mano de su esposa.

La familia White se reunió en el comedor; la cual estaba conformada por Andrew y Candice Blanca White sus padres, sus hermanos Elijah y Janeth White con sus hijos Andrew Jr y Bruce de seis y cuatro años respectivamente, Joseph y Annie White quien se encontraba embarazada y la hija de ella Valeria Cornwell Britter, y Candy acompañada de sus hijos Alan, Abel y Asael Andley White.

Comieron en total silencio, pero no uno incomodo, era un apoyo total al sufrimiento de cada uno de los integrantes.

Al terminar sus alimentos, los adultos se retiraron al estudio a charlar un poco, y los niños y jóvenes fueron a la sala de juegos. Candy volteaba a ver cada miembro de su familia con una mirada de gratitud, pues desde que sucedió la tragedia no la dejaron ni un instante sola, solo sus hermanos cuando fueron a arreglar los deberes sobre el cuerpo y posterior sepelio de su esposo.

-Quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi y mis hijos, por no dejarme sola en estos momentos tan difíciles, por todo su apoyo, no se que haría sin ustedes. Los amo. Candy derramaba lagrimas e inmediatamente echo sus brazos al cuello de su madre recibiendo el calor y consuelo que solo los padres pueden dar.

Su papá también también la abrazó y le susurro palabras de consuelo a su atribulado corazón.

-Mi pequeña estamos aquí contigo y tu dolor es el nuestro, nosotros también estimábamos a Anthony, era como un hijo más.

Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, saca todo hoy, que mañana será otro día y esto va a pasar y veras como nuevas esperanzas vendrán junto con este. Decía su padre con cariño.

-Gracias. Sus hermanos y cuñadas también se unieron al abrazo.

De repente sonó el celular de Elijah y este se retiro a un rincón para contestar.

-Si aquí está. ¿Que sucede? ¿Cómo? Entiendo yo le aviso. Si hasta luego. Su expresión era de una seriedad absoluta.

Era Tom Stevenson, Candice tranquila…

Las palabras de su hermano alteraron a Candy y en su interior comenzó a intuir que algo no estaba bien.

-Que pasa Elias? (así le decía cuando se molestaba con él). -Habla!

-Hijo? Hablo Andrew.

-Dejaron en libertad a la mujer que atropello a Anthony, salio bajo fianza. Va a enfrentar el juicio desde afuera.

-Qué! Exclamaron todos.

-Eso no puede ser, esa… esa asesina debe pudrirse en la cárcel, no salir jamás o mejor debería de estar muerta! Grito Candy fuera de si, dejando al resto sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Continuara...

 **Ya está el primer capitulo. Que les pareció? La verdad me ha costado un poco de trabajo escribirlo, ya que tuve que plasmar las diversas emociones que iba sintiendo Candy. Y aclaro que esta Candy va a ser un poco visceral de acuerdo a la situación que se le vaya presentando, su carácter y temple van hacer puestos a prueba.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo les traeré a Terry y su vida.**

 **Informo que es un Terryfic.**

 **Espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM .2018**


	2. TERRENCE

**Los personajes e historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La presente historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento y dar felicidad a las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Les dejo el segundo capitulo. Disfruten**

 **CAPITULO II**

TERRENCE

-Terrence no me dejes con la palabra en la boca. Te estoy hablando! Gritaba a todo pulmón la mujer.

Terry se regreso molesto a enfrentar a su suplicio. Su ex esposa Krsitin Rowen y madre de sus gemelos Sebastián y Mark de seis años de edad.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Los niños están dormidos. No es bueno que te vean alterada.

-Ahora si te importa verdad infeliz! Pero tu tienes la culpa de que me altere. Como se te ocurre decirme que no me vas a dar mas dinero para las necesidades de tus hijos.

-Kristin no tengo por que darte mas dinero, reciben una muy buena cantidad cada mes para sus "necesidades" y vivan muy cómodamente. Es mas alcanza hasta para ti y el niño que tienes por novio.

Ya soy bastante benevolente contigo. Si quieres mas dinero ponte a trabajar como se debe y paga tus "necesidades" y gustos tú. Mi obligación es solo con mis hijos.

-Con Jonathan no te metas, el trabaja yo no lo mantengo, al contrario, cuando se termina el poco dinero que das, él se hace cargo de lo que le hace falta a tus hijos.

Terry soltó una carcajada sarcástica y miro a su ex esposa con tanto coraje y ganas de ahorcar su largo cuello, que ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-Por favor, ese idiota te mantiene? De que si se puede saber. ¿De stripper, de gigolo, vendiéndose con mujeres veinte años mayores que él? Como tú?

Mira Kristin, yo se que estás con ese niño porque ha de ser bueno en la cama pero cuando se te pase la novedad, vas a regresar a lo que realmente te hace feliz, buscar a pobres hombres con dinero que se dejen deslumbrar por tu belleza y encantos a los cuales embaucar y sacarles hasta la ultima libra.

-¿Te estas describiendo? Porque te recuerdo que tu eras así. Oh no! Tú eras mas patético, eras cursi, queriendo que yo fuera esa mujer tierna, sumisa y enamorada que se desviviera por ti. Sabes? Funciono por un tiempo cuando me soltabas el dinero a manos llenas pero todo eso cambio con la llegada de tus hijos y toda tu atención que era solo para mi, la volcaste a ellos y todo perdió su importancia. Soltó ella con total descaro y llena de coraje.

El rostro de Terry cambio completamente de enojo a uno de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de esa mujer que años atrás amó como un estúpido y si, fue un estúpido al creer en el amor que decía sentir por él. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca lo amó, solo quiso su dinero y la posición que obtuvo al convertirse en su esposa.

-Por fin aceptas el motivo por el cual te acercaste a mi. Que tonto fui no? Cuanto te habrás reído de mi. Pero sabes, yo si te amé, habría bajado la luna para ti se me la hubieras pedido.

Solo tres cosas te agradezco: la primera, los maravillosos hijos que tuviste a bien parir, la segunda, no volver a caer en los encantos de una mujer bonita y tercera, no volver a amar jamas.

Y de una vez te aviso que voy a usar todo mi poder para que los niños pasen a mi custodia, no mereces tenerlos a tu lado. Así que disfruta tus últimos días con ellos. Y sin más salio de ese lugar que un día fue su casa.

Terry iba con los sentimientos a flor de piel pensando en como pudo haber vivido tanto tiempo creyendo en esa mujer, en las mentiras que le decía cuando no llegaba a casa dejando así a sus hijos con la niñera, en las cosas que inventaba para que le diera dinero como obras de caridad, necesidades o regalos para sus progenitores, etc. y todo lo utilizaba para irse de fiesta o acostarse con algún tipo. Pero a quien engañaba él fue el tonto que teniendo en sus narices la clase de mujer que era Kristin, prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda y perdonar infinidad de agravios hacia su persona, como escena de celos con alguna colega, conocidas de su circulo social y de más, levantarle la voz en frente de sus padres, berrinches cuando no obtenía lo que quería y de mas vergüenzas. Y todo por el amor que le tenia y no romper la familia que formo con tanta ilusión. No quería ni estaba dispuesto a fracasar. Deseaba tener un amor duradero como el de sus padres, que a pesar de tener casi cuarenta años de casado seguían amándose como el primer día. Y una familia unida como era la de él con sus padres y hermanos.

Pero todo se derrumbo en el momento en que vio con sus propios ojos la traición de Kristin con un conocido en su propia cama. Su mundo se vino abajo, la perfecta familia feliz se desplomo en un segundo y todos sus sueños murieron en ese instante. Llevándole a convertir en un hombre frió, amargado y desconfiado hacia los demás y principalmente al genero femenino. Creando en su interior una coraza en contra del amor. No pensaba volver a pasar por un desengaño, el dolor que experimento fue muy difícil de enfrentar y superar. Su único motivo para seguir adelante eran sus hijos y seguir siendo el mejor abogado de Londres. Llevando a la cima su Bufete de abogados el cual tenia en sociedad con Alistear Cornwell.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar sacándole de sus pensamientos trayéndole a la realidad.

-Granchester.

 _-Licenciado que bueno que contesta. Su mamá ha estado llamando toda la mañana pero no le ha podido localizar ni aquí ni a su celular. Le urge hablar con usted._ Decía la secretaria bastante ansiosa y hablando rápidamente.

-Tranquila señorita Marlow, traía mi celular en silencio y no me di cuenta. En un momento me comunico con ella. Contesto en total seriedad y sin mas corto la llamada. Esa señorita lo desesperaba. Estaba fastidiado, primero la discusión con su ex y ahora su madre. De seguro su urgencia era alguna tontería.

Subió a su automóvil y marco el número de la casa de sus padres.

 _-Residencia Granchester._

-Buenas tardes Maurice, comunicame con mi madre por favor.

 _-Buenas tardes joven Terrence que bueno que llama. En un momento se la comunico._ Contesto el mayordomo en un tono de alivio? O eso le pareció.

 _-Terry hijo por fin llamas._

-Papá? Pensé que mi mamá es quien quería hablar conmigo. Decia Terry extrañado.

 _-Ella esta descansando. El doctor Miller le dio sedante…_

-Sedante? De que hablas? Que le paso a mi madre? Por que fue Miller? Interrogo Terrence a su padre ya alterado.

-Sera mejor que vengas, ha sucedido algo muy serio. Aquí te respondo tus preguntas.

-Voy para allá. Cortó y arrancó su auto con dirección a casa de sus progenitores.

Al llegar a la residencia fue directo al despacho de su padre, ya que esa fue la orden que dio para cuando su hijo llegara.

Richard Graham Granchester un hombre se sesenta años, alto, delgado, de cabello entrecano y bigote recortados a la medida, ojos negros profundos, que a pesar de su edad mantenía un porte, elegancia, galanura y presencia intimidantes a su alrededor, cualidades que heredo a sus dos hijo varones. Se encontraba de pie en el gran ventanal de su despacho el cuál daba hacía el bello jardín que su esposa amada cuidaba con tanto amor, sostenía un vaso de su whisky preferido con su mente perdida en un sinfín de cosas.

-Papá? Que sucede?

Richard se volteo al oír la voz de su primogénito, quien se encontraba ante él. Hizo un ademan con su mano invitándolo a que tomara asiento en una de las carísimas sillas que estaban en frente de su escritorio de caoba. Todo con un semblante serio sin mover un músculo facial.

Terry tomó asiento deduciendo que lo que iba a decir su padre era bastante serio, ya que al no saludarlo y tomar esa actitud de juez, cosa que hacia a menudo ya que esa era su labor. Hizo caso y espero a que su padre tomara la palabra.

El hombre mayor se dirigió a su mini bar y sirvió un trago a su hijo y le se lleno de nuevo el suyo. Se lo entrego y tomó asiento en su silla. Que más que eso parecía un mini sillón bastante confortable.

-Tu madre recibió esta mañana una llamada de Chicago avisando que Karen se encontraba hospitalizada por tener un accidente vehicular. Ella está bien, sólo tuvo unos raspones y moretones, nada grave. Pero…

Richard suspiró, esto era muy difícil para él, en sus treinta años como juez y siete como abogado penal, se había enfrentado a miles de casos, desde un pequeño robo, ,hasta asesinatos, peleas, etc. Pero esto iba mas allá de defender, de acusar o decidir el futuro de una persona para siempre.

Su hija, su pequeña hija, la luz de sus ojos, la consentida de la casa, quien amaba su libertad estaba a punto de perderla, por una insensatez, una estupidez.

-Ella embistió con su auto al de otra persona provocando su muerte.

-Qué?! Terrry se levantó de golpe de la silla.

-Y no solo eso, ella iba totalmente alcoholizada y drogada. La van a trasladar a la comandancia. Si es que no lo hicieron ya. Soltó Richard con mucho dolor.

-Pero… que le pasa a esa niña? Terry cerro sus sus puños dejando sus nudillos blanco por la presión que ejercía. Estaba sorprendido, en shock por las palabras de su padre.

-Terry, el hombre que murió por lo que pude investigar, se llamaba Anthony Andley, era un abogado muy reconocido en Chicago. Era el hermano menor del que fue tu compañero en el colegio William Andley. Estaba casado y tenia tres hijos.

-Hermano de Albert. Susurró Terry.

-Mis informantes me dijeron que la situación de tu hermana es muy complicada, la están acusando de homicidio culposos en primer grado.

-Eso no puede ser. Esto es una locura. Karen una asesina?

-No le llames así. Reprendió su padre molesto.

-Y como quieres que le diga. Mato a una persona por ir drogada. Esto no puede estar pasando. Que rayos hacia en ese estado. Se supone que fue a estudiar, a especializarse en ser la mejor chef. Terry ya estaba alterado, la paciencia no era su mejor virtud, ni la de nadie de esa familia.

-Basta Terrence, con alterarte de esa manera no vas a solucionar nada. No sabemos por que tu hermana iba en ese estado, no sabemos nada. Solo lo que me han infomado, pero nadie ha hablado con ella directamente.

Por eso vas a viajar a Chicago, sales en un par de horas en el jet, tú la vas a representar y a defender. Leonard te va a acompañar, él va hacer tu apoyo para todo lo que necesites, a ti te quiero al cien en defender a tu hermana.

Terry solo atino asentir con su cabeza. Todos sabían que cuando Richard Granchester daba una orden, nadie podía debatir o negarse. Solo su esposa por supuesto, lograba el efecto contrario.

-Y mamá como sigue? Supongo que la noticia la puso mal.

-Se altero mucho y no paraba de llorar. Tuve que llamar a Miller y este le aplico un ligero sedante para relajarla. Tu hermano esta con ella.

-Y él como lo tomó.

-Se molesto y altero igual que tú. Ya esta mas tranquilo.

Por la cabeza de Terry pasaban muchas cosas, como el día en que su pequeña hermana nació, fue la alegría de la casa, una mujercita esperada por toda la familia, por ese tiempo el contaba con doce años y Leonard con diez. El tiempo paso y la pequeña Karen creció convirtiéndose en una mujer muy guapa de cabello castaño rojizo, los ojos negros como su padre y muy parecida a Leonard solo que el tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como su mamá. Era extremadamente cariñosa con su familia, un poco consentida, pero con un corazón enorme para ayudar a los demás, a pesar de ser la mas chica de los Granchester , no era una mujer caprichosa, ni engreída, pero si era la hija de papá, sus hermanos la sobreprotegian y le alejaban a cualquier pretendiente cosa que a ella le enfadaba. Sonrió al recordar sus rabietas.

La entrada del mayordomo lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Señor, la señora Eleanor ya despertó. Anunciaba Maurice.

-Bien vamos. Gracias.

Padre e hijo salieron rumbo a la habitación conyugal en silencio. Al llegar se encontraron a una Eleanor bañada en lagrimas siendo consolada por su hijo.

A Terry se le encogió el corazón al ver a su madre así, era la única mujer que lograba desarmarlo.

-Cariño tranquila. Todo se va a solucionar. Decia Richard con todo el amor del mundo, acercándose a ella.

-Richard mi niña, no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Terry ya esta enterado?

-Si mamá aquí estoy.

Eleanor estiro su mano a su hijo y este se acerco.

-Supongo que tu padre ya te dijo que tu eres su abogado. Terry asintió.

-Jurame Terry que vas a sacar de esta situación a mi niña, que no vas a permitir que pise la cárcel. Algo debió de haber sucedido para que ella fuera en ese estado, tú sabes que no toma, no le gusta, es una chica muy sana. Por Dios me duele la cabeza. Eleanor llevo sus manos a sus sienes.

-Mamá necesito que te tranquilices, no te ayuda en nada en ponerte así. Todo va a salir bien. Te juro que voy hacer lo posible para que Karen salga de esto bien.

-Bien ya escuchaste a tu hijo. Ahora descansa.

-Pero Richard..

-Eleanor el doctor dijo que tienes que reposar y estar tranquila, si no haces caso no voy a llevarte a Chicago. Tu hija tiene que verte bien no que vayas a angustiarla mas. Te necesita entera.

-Esta bien, vayan con cuidado. Los amo y mantenganme informada por favor. Eleanor se dirigió a su hijos dándole un beso a cada uno.

Los hombres Granchester salieron de vuelta hacia el despacho.

-Quiero que me tengan informado sobre todo lo que acontece con el caso de su hermana. Leonard apoya en todo a tu hermano, quiero que seas sus ojos, sus oídos, recauda información, investiga hasta debajo de las piedras, no dejes ningún cabo suelto. Y tu Terrence… confió en ti.

Su madre y yo viajaremos en unos días mas, hasta que Miller autorice que puede salir. Y no se preocupen por mis nietos ellos van a ir con nosotros.

Terry y Leonard se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares por sus cosas para tomar el jet familiar en unas horas más.

El arribo a la Ciudad de Chicago fue a las diez de la noche después de casi nueve horas de vuelo. Los dos hermanos iban cansados pero eso no les importo y se dirigieron directo a los separos pues Karen ya había sido trasladada a su salida del hospital.

Terry movió cielo, mar y tierra para sacar a su hermana y asi llevar el juicio desde afuera. Se pago la fianza que fue una suma exagerada. Pero todo sea porque su hermanita no estuviera ni un minuto mas en aquel lugar.

Karen Elenor Granchester al ver a sus hermanos mayores se arrojo a sus brazos llorando completamente destrozada anímicamente y con moretones en su rostro y collarín. Ellos la recibieron sorprendidos por el estado en el que se encontraba y lloraron junto con ella.

Continuara...

.

Cha, cha chan. No se esperaban que no fuera gusana, perdón Susana, la que tuviera el accidente. Como se dieron cuenta Terry estuvo casado pero tampoco fue la gusi. Aclaro que la frentona no pinta en mis planes para ser algo de Terry. Bueno solo su secretaria y si va a tener participación en la trama pero no de pareja de él. Todavía no defino para que.

Quien se imaginaba que Karen era la autora directa del accidente? Aparentemente todo esta en su contra pero tiene una explicación, ya se vera mas adelante.

Aclaración: La trama tiene un poco de abogados, juicios y mas. No soy experta en el tema, me voy a ir informando para dar mas realismo a la historia. No me juzguen, mejor ayúdenme aportando.

Recuerden que solo es para entretener no para debatir. Para desestrezar del diario vivir y tener un momento de relax.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios que son importantes para mi.

Saludos.


	3. SUCESOS

**Los personajes e historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La presente historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento y dar felicidad a las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene lenguaje y escenas algo fuertes. Nada grave.**

 **Aclaración: Vuelvo a aclarar que esta historia es ficción, solo es compartida para entretener. Nadie debe ofenderse, dar por hecho algo. Conforme vaya avanzando el fic se van a ir aclarando las cosas. No voy a pasar por alto la responsabilidad de Karen, pero si voy a unir los hilos y en este capitulo se develan varias cosas. Quien la quiera leer es bienvenida.**

 **CeShIrE y demás autoras. Ahora entiendo Sus palabras en sus fics sobre los reviews apasionados de las lectoras.**

 **Después de esta pequeña introducción. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Que disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO III**

Los tres hermanos llegaron al penthouse familiar con semblantes serios, las ultimas horas fueron una tortura; entre llamadas, ponerse al tanto del caso de Karen, reportes médicos, en fin. Pero ahora ahí estaban viendose las caras sin saber que decir, o mas bien como empezar a resolver toda esta situación.

El primero en hablar fue Leonard o "Leo" como le decía su familia.

-Quieren algo de comer? Estoy hambriento, no he comido nada decente desde que salimos de Londres.

-Es en serio Leo? Crees que se puede comer después de todo lo que se esta pasando? Yo lo único que quiero saber es que sucedió para que nuestra hermanita haya terminado alcoholizada, drogada y aun paso de enfrentar años de cárcel por asesinar a una persona. Atacó Terry con total sarcasmo y enojo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor, Karen se echo a llorar colocando las manos en su rostro.

-Terry por favor, podrías calmarte. Karen no esta en condiciones.

-Perdón? No esta en condiciones de que? Leo es increíble que…

-Terrence no es el momento, no vayas a decir palabras que no sientas. Vamos a comer y después dormimos unas horas para aclarar la mente. Ya después hablamos. Interrumpió Leo dando por terminada la pequeña charla.

Instantes después de enterarse que Karen Granchester quedo en libertad bajo fianza, Candy estalló en furia, gritaba, insultaba. Llamaron a Albert, su cuñado, quien era médico y este le aplicó un calmante.

-Gracias Albert. Perdón por molestarte a esta hora.

-No es ninguna molestia Candice, tu hija es muy importante para nosotros. Ahora le aplique un calmante, va a dormir unas cuantas horas.

-Estoy tan angustiada por ella. Nunca la he visto así. Ella siempre tan calmada, risueña, alegre, mi niña no la reconozco. Soltó a llorar Candice.

-Es normal esto que le esta sucediendo, perder a Anthony de un momento a otro fue inesperado.

-Puede ser, pero yo no quiero que mi hija este en ese estado, los niños la necesitan. Acoto Andrew participando en la conversación.

-Candy está muy sensible y no le ayudo enterarse que la mujer que choco contra tu hermano haya quedado en libertad. Respondió Candice.

-Entiendo. Ya se entero que Karen va a llevar el juicio por fuera. Afirmó Albert.

-Karen? Tú conoces a esa mujer? Interrogó Candice sorprendida.

-Si. Es hermana de un amigo mío.

-Cómo? Y lo dices así tan tranquilo? Preguntó la mujer.

-Candice no me mires así. Voy a aclarar esto para que no haya malos entendidos. Albert suspiró y continuó:

La muerte de Anthony es muy difícil para mi, era mi hermano menor, tenia muchas cosas por vivir, teníamos planes para emprender juntos. Me duele mucho que ya no este con nosotros… conmigo. Ya no puedo hacer nada. En cuanto a… conozco Karen desde que era una pequeña niña, su hermano Terrence Granchester, fue compañero mio en el Colegio San Pablo en Londres y te puedo decir que ella siempre fue una mujercita transparente, divertida y muy apegada a su familia. Nunca supe que estuviera metida en cosas de drogas o algo así. Lo último que supe de ella a través de su hermano, es que vino a especializarse en su profesión, tenía poco tiempo en Chicago. La vi un par de veces en mi último viaje a Londres y me pareció que seguía siendo la misma chica. La verdad no se que sucedió para que ella haya estado en ese estado.

-Quieres decir que justificas lo que le hizo a tu hermano? Cuestiono la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo estoy diciendo que la conozco y jamás me dio la impresión de ser una de esas jóvenes que practicaran tales cosas.

-Mira Albert yo no se que pensar, esto es muy grave, estamos hablando de un asesinato, imprudencial o no; la justicia determinara eso.

Yo lo único que deseo es que mi hija este bien y salga de este tormento que esta viviendo. Candy no puede seguir así, me preocupa mucho ese estado tan alterado en el que se encuentra. Y apenas tiene tres días que Anthony no esta. Hablo su padre preocupado.

-Entiendo. Si gustan les puedo recomendar a una colega mía que es psicóloga, tal vez si charla con ella, ayude a Candy en este proceso de duelo y del juicio que se viene.

-Me parece bien. Voy a hablar con mi hija para planteárselo, solo espero que acepte por el bien de ella. Respondió Andrew.

-Gracias y esperamos los datos de tu amiga. Agradeció Candice.

Después de dormir por varias horas y un buen baño, un relajado Terry salio de su habitación para cenar algo. Era casi media noche pero realmente estaba hambriento.

Al llegar a la elegante cocina, se encontró con sus hermanos platicando con un vaso con leche cada uno y galletas.

-Buenas noches. Espero no interrumpir su animada charla. Dijo con su ya acostumbrado irónico sarcasmo.

-Terry … comenzó Karen.

-Terrence se supone que te fuiste a dormir para que se te quitara lo idiota y pudiéramos hablar como gente civilizada. Corto Leo a su hermana quien empezaba a ponerse mas triste todavía de lo que ya estaba y a sollozar.

Venimos a este país a ayudar a Karen. Así que por favor dale el beneficio de la duda y comportate como su hermano que eres y el hombre maduro de treinta y seis años que dices ser. Y callate y escucha. Remato Leo fulminando a Terry.

Terry hizo caso, reconociendo que Leo parecía el hermano mayor. Pues si, el se comportaba de una manera estúpida. Solo que no manejaba bien la situación, prefería poner su máscara de hombre irritable y frio, que aceptar que sentía temor por su hermanita y dolor al verla de esa manera tan derrotada y decaída. Ella no era así, su princesa enojona era un tesoro para él, igual que sus gemelos.

-Esta bien. Escucho tu versión Karen. Por qué déjame decirte que el reporte policial te deja muy mal parada. Dijo Terry en su total papel de abogado; intransigente y frió.

-Antes come algo. Porque a eso viniste no? Hablo Leo.

Terrry solo rodó los ojos y asintió.

Ya alimentado, Terry se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban sus hermanos. Tomo asiento en el sofá individual negro, situado enfrente de ellos. Cruzó sus pierna sobre la otra, se relajo, descanso sus brazos a los lados y coloco sus orbes azules con betas verdes en los de su hermana. Con toda la actitud de un abogado a punto de entrevistarse con su cliente.

-Te escucho.

Karen volteo el rostro hacia Leo como esperando su apoyo y él entendiendo su mirada, tomó su mano y asintió instándole a hablar.

 _Dos meses atrás_

 _Karen Eleanor Granchester llegaba a la Ciudad de Chicago después de nueve horas de vuelo, agotada hasta morir pero feliz, su sueño de vivir sola por unos seis meses en ese lugar se cumplió. Lejos del constante acoso de sus hermanos mayores, eran tan sobreportectores, parecía que en lugar de un padre tenía tres. Los amaba y sabia que ellos la amaban y por eso se comportaban así, se los agradecía, pero necesitaba estar un poco alejada, quería un respiro, de ellos, de su vida en general._

 _Nunca en sus veinticuatro años de vida había salido de su hogar, solo en vacaciones pero eso no contaba, siempre fue junto a su familia, ahora estaba aquí, sola. Fue aceptada en una prestigiosa academia gastronómica para especializarse en comida mediterránea, si, era una locura ir EE UU a aprender a cocinar comida que no era natural de ese país, pero el chef que admiraba e impartía las clases tenia su escuela en ese lugar. Estaba segura que si le gustaba su estancia en Chicago, o si tal vez conocía algún chico se quedaría mas del tiempo señalado._

 _Al entrar a la academia se adapto rápidamente, entablo amistad con varios jóvenes de sus misma edad, algunos unos años menos. Pero con quien hizo una amistad mas profunda fue con Eliza Legan, una pelirroja de mediana estatura, de ojos colo ámbar, muy guapa, bastante relajada a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada; ella se encontraba estudiando para llegar a ser una de las principales chefs de uno de los restaurantes de su padre._

 _En poco tiempo se hicieron muy unidas, llevando Eliza a Karen a reuniones familiares y haciéndole participe de sus circulo de amigos. Ahí en una reunión familiar, Karen conocería al hermano mayor de su amiga, Neal Legan. Un apuesto hombre de veintisiete años, no muy alto, delgado, de cabello cobrizo y ojos café intensos. Bien vestido, el cual se encargaba de la administración de la cadena de restaurantes de su familia._

 _Parecía que fue un flechazo, al menos de parte de ella. Sentía que había conocido al amor de su vida. Él era todo lo que una vez soro en un hombre. Era atento, caballeroso, le regalaba obsequios, la consentía, la mimaba y la besaba de una manera especial. Estaba enamorada, a pesar de tener un mes saliendo como novios._

 _Solo había un problema, Neal quería tener relaciones con ella, estaba siendo bastante insistente, Karen se negaba, se le hacia muy pronto, aunque lo amaba, no quería dar es paso todavía. Tenia sus dudas, y estas aumentaron cuando platicando con Eliza, ella le advirtió que no cediera tan rápido, que su hermano no era tan caballeroso como aparentaba._

 _-Karen, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero ten cuidado. Neal es un hombre que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, no importa los métodos que tenga que usar para conseguirlo._

 _-Por qué me dices esto? Me estas describiendo un hombre diferente. Él nunca se ha portado mal conmigo. Yo creo que exageras. Pareciera que estas celosa._

 _-Por favor Karen. Como puedes pensar eso? Yo tengo toda mi vida conociendo a Neal, tu apenas lo conoces hace menos de dos meses. Respondio Eliza indignada._

 _Te aprecio mucho, en serio. Eres la única persona que se ha acercado a mi en esta escuela sin ninguna intención de obtener algún beneficio. Me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te suceda algo. Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con él. Finalizó Eliza preocupada, pero sin atreverse a decir más._

 _-De acuerdo. Y disculpame por hablarte así. Seré precavida con las intenciones de tu hermano. Lo prometo._

 _Pero las palabras que Eliza le dijo se las llevo el viento. Unos días después, Neal la invito a una fiesta con sus amigos. Ella acepto y quedaron en asistir._

 _Llego la fiesta y todo era nuevo para ella, ya que en Londres no asistía a muchas por obvias razones. Su novio se porto como siempre, no la dejo sola en ningún momento. Bailaban, platicaban, reían; todo iba de maravilla._

 _-Toma esto preciosa, para que te refresques. Le extendio un vaso con ponche._

 _-Gracias. Tomó el vaso llevándolo a sus labios y bebiendo todo su contenido. Que es esto? Tiene alcohol. Afirmo ella._

 _-Solo un poco. No me digas que nunca has tomado._

 _-Si, pero…_

 _-Pero nada, estas conmigo. Confías en mi? Yo voy a cuidar de ti._

 _Karen asintió. Creyendo en sus palabras. Después de un par de horas comenzó a sentirse mal, mareada con náuseas. Se le hizo extraño, solo se tomó dos vasos más de ponche._

 _Sabia por sus hermanos que con tan poco alcohol no se ponía en ese estado._

 _-Neal me siento mal. Ya me quiero ir._

 _-Tranquila preciosa, la estamos pasando bien._

 _-No. quiero irme ya! Necesito dormir. Contesto alterada, sacando a relucir su apellido._

 _-Amigo súbela a mi habitación. Que se recueste un rato en lo que se le pasa el malestar, ya después la llevas a su casa. Interrumpió Eliot, el mejor amigo de Neal con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _-De acuerdo. Vamos preciosa acompáñame. Neal la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al piso de arriba._

 _Ya en la habitación, Neal comenzó a besarla. Primero de una manera dulce, pero conforma avanzaba, sus besos se volvieron violentos, rudos. Tocaba su cuerpo con urgencia, logrando lastimarla en el proceso._

 _-Espera Neal… me estas lastimando. Para… no me siento bien._

 _-Tranquila preciosa, vas a disfrutar. Tú solo coopera, déjate llevar. He esperado tanto este momento. Te he imaginado de miles de formas, desnuda para mi. Eres exquisita. Hablaba Neal con vehemencia._

 _Karen al oír sus palabras se altero y sintió miedo por la forma en que se expresaba. A pesar de sentirse horrible, pues su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Se aparto y logro empujarlo, al entender lo que Neal pensaba hacer con ella._

 _-No, no quiero estar contigo. Llévame a mi casa. Logro decir. Sentía que se desvanecía._

 _El rostro de Neal cambio de pasión a uno de furia en segundos. La tomo de los hombros con fuerza y le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo chocar con la puerta. Logrando que cayera de bruces al suelo. Luego la levanto y la beso ferozmente, con violencia._

 _-Mira estúpida, a mi nadie me dice que no. He invertido mucho de mi valioso tiempo contigo. He gastado grandes cantidades de dinero para tenerte donde quería, así que coopera o me veré en la necesidad de hacerte mía a mi manera. Y créeme no te va a gustar. Bufo el hombre con rabia._

 _Karen no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, a pesar de tener sus sentidos alterados, por lo que sea que estuviera ocasionando su estado. Estaba segura que Neal le había dado algo mas a su bebida que solo alcohol._

 _-Pues tendrás que matarme para lograr que este contigo. Jamás voy a permitir que me toques. Grito ella._

 _-Así me gustan, las difíciles. Es mas divertido poseerlas. Ven acá. Y volvió a besarla mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Mientras tocaba con una mano sus muslos de forma grotesca, y con la otra sostenía sus manos._

 _-Suéltame imbécil. Karen luchaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

 _A su mente vinieron las clases de defensa personal que sus hermanos le dieron, argumentando que tal vez un día algún idiota se acercara a ella de forma nada decente._

 _Sin pensar mucho, como pudo soltó un rodillazo con todas las fuerzas que logro reunir en su estado de semi inconsciencia. Dando como resultado las partes nobles de él. Al momento de soltarla, Karen teniendo sus manos libres, lo remato dándole un puñetazo en la nariz y reventándole un adorno que estaba a su mano en el lugar. Logrando que él cayera al suelo atontado._

 _Sin perder tiempo busco en los bolsillos de Neal y tomó las llaves de su auto saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación, bajo las escaleras como pudo, corrió hacia la puerta sin voltear a ver si alguien la seguía. Busco el auto, lo encontró y subió rápidamente en él. Lo puso en marcha acelerando a su máximo nivel el pedal, haciendo rechinar las llantas._

 _Iba a una velocidad extrema. Estaba nerviosa, lloraba, sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, las nauseas de intensificaron, los mareos eran insoportables, estaba al punto del desmayo. Comenzó a parpadear intensamente, sus ojos pesaban y lagrimeaban, la vista se le empezó a nublar._

 _De un segundo a otro, un auto apareció en su camino, estaba atravesando la avenida. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo coloco sus manos en su rostro asustada porque el choque era inminente. Impacto de lleno con la puerta del conducto del otro auto. Perdiendo el conocimiento al instante._

Continuara...

 **Aquí está la explicación del estado en el que se encontraba Karen. Muchos de sus reviews fueron sobre esto. Hay una lectora que le atino a lo que paso. Les agradezco enormemente sus palabras y que les este gustando la historia.**

 **Gracias también por las que aportaron con sus conocimientos sobre leyes, han sido de mucha ayuda.**

 **Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos, lectoras anónimas y reviews.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. AUDIENCIA

**Los personajes e historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La presente historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento y dar felicidad a las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **CAPITULO IV**

La sala estaba en total silencio, Karen sollozaba en el hombro de Leo, esperando la reacción de su hermano mayor. Ella sabía muy bien que tenía que esperar a que él procesará sus palabras, y después vendría la bomba temperamental que era Terry al verse en una situación complicada. Quién sabe como reaccionaría.

Terrence Graham Granchester, un hombre de treinta y seis años, primogénito y heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas de Inglaterra, descendiente directo de Duques al servicio de la corona. Abogado de profesión, divorciado y con dos hijos. Serio, formal, algo impaciente, estricto, protector y celoso en cuánto a su familia se trataba, era lo mas importante para él. Su padre Richard era su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, su madre era su pilar, la mujer mas importante de su vida, sus sabios consejos y mimos eran quién lo ayudaban a no ser un completo desastre. Su hermano Leo, su cómplice y mejor amigo, quien fue su mas grande apoyo en sus momentos de oscuridad y sufrimiento y él que le ayudó a salir del tormento que fue su separación y posterior divorcio. Sus gemelos de seis años: Sebastián y Mark, la razón de su existencia y por quiénes se esforzaba cada día y luchaba para obtener su custodia total. La cuál perdió ante su ex esposa, por los problemas de alcoholismo y drogas que padeció años atrás, al descubrir su traición. Y Karen; su pequeña hermana, la niña de todos los Granchester, quién daba alegría y jovialidad a su vida.

Quien estaba metida en una situación muy difícil de llevar. Defenderla de ser acusada de asesinato en primer grado no era algo con lo cual pensó enfrentar algún día. Ahora se daba cuenta que siempre la sobreprotegió, él la quiso cuidar, evitar que sufriera. Solo deseaba que fuera feliz. Y no se dio cuenta que ella tenía que vivir su propia vida. Cometer errores, salir de ellos. Tener tanto aciertos como desaciertos, en fin vivir su vida. Se sentía fatal, Karen no tenía por que estar pasando por esto.

Sentía coraje, rabia, indignación hacía ella, hacía el idiota qué la drogo, hacía él mismo, hacía las circunstancias que le llevaron a ese país.

Sacó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Cerró sus ojos, suspiro, abrió los ojos, se levantó del sillón, se acercó a dónde estaba su hermana, la tomó de su mano levantándola y la atrajo hacía su pecho rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, susurró palabras de consuelo y apoyó, mientras ella lloraba fuertemente y se abraza a él. Leo se unió a ellos para terminar llorando los tres.

-Vamos a salir de esto. Voy a demostrar que no era tu intención matar a nadie. Te amo. Susurraba Terry.

Candy estaba lista, era la primera audiencia que se llevaría a cabo para comenzar el juicio y deslindar responsabilidades sobre el accidente automovilístico donde perdió la vida su esposo. Iba vestida con un traje de pantalón negro y blusa lisa de color vino oscuro, botines en punta de tacón medio, sin una gota de maquillaje. Lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su cabello rubio, largo y rizado lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Pequeños accesorios y su bolso de mano.

Salió de su recamara con dirección a la cocina dónde se encontraba su familia desayunando.

-Buenos días. Saludo a los presentes.

-Hija, buenos días. Ya veo que estás lista para la audiencia. Ven siéntate, come. Hay fruta picada, jugo y hot cakes. Decía su mamá.

-Sólo quiero jugo. No tengo hambre.

-Candy, no puedes tomar solo jugo. Tienes que alimentarte bien. Estás muy delgada. Debatió Candice.

-No quiero comer nada mamá. No entiendes que no tengo hambre. Lo único que deseo es irme a los juzgados y ver como condenan de por vida a la asesina de mi esposo. Contestó Candy con enojó y alzando la voz.

-Candice White baja la voz. No le hables así a tu madre. La reprendió su padre.

-Pues entonces que no me sermonee. Ni me digan nada.

-Basta! No voy a permitir que nos hables así. Tus hijos están presentes, ten respeto a ellos. No necesitan ver esto. Hablo con calma Andrew.

Candy volteó su rostro a sus tres hijos quiénes la veían con sorpresa y desconcierto. Se sintió fatal. No era el ejemplo que deseaba darles. Ella y Anthony siempre inculcaron en sus hijos la obediencia y respeto a los padres. Y ella no lo estaba siendo en este momento.

Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y de dirigió a sus padres.

-Lo siento, perdón papá, mamá. Pero en verdad no se me apetece la comida. Sólo el jugo por favor.

-No te preocupes mi niña, todo esta olvidado. Respondió su mamá dándole el jugo.

Llegaron sus hermanos con sus familias y se dirigieron a los juzgados junto con su padre, dejando a sus respectivos hijos con su abuelita Candys, como le decían ellos.

-Buenas días. Saludaba Thomas Stevenson, su abogado y amigo personal de su padre Andrew.

-Buenos días. Contestaron al unísono todos.

Estás lista?

-Si.

-Bueno pues entremos. El juez está por llegar.

En la sala de audiencias, ya se encontraba Albert e Isabella su esposa y los padres de esté; William y Rose Mary Andley.

También se encontraba Terry juntó con Karen. Leo estaba en otro sitio sentado.

Se saludaron con los Andley, estaban charlando cuándo apareció el juez. Tomaron asiento y esperaron.

Candy se sentó al frente junto con Tom al lado izquierdo de los Granchester.

-Señoras y señores el honorable juez Daniel Sanders.

Todos se pusieron de pie, esperando a que el juez tomará asiento.

-Bien. Cual es el motivo por el qué tenemos esta audiencia?

-Señor Juez, presentamos ante usted nuestra demanda por parte de la parte acusadora, la señora Candice White viuda de Andley por la muerte de su esposo, quién pereció por un accidente automovilístico, el cuál fue originado por la acusada, la señorita Karen Eleanor Granchester, quien iba en estado de ebriedad y drogada al momento del siniestro.

Pedimos sea declarada culpable en asesinato en primer grado y reciba condena por tal acto. Habló el abogado Stevenson.

-Hay pruebas sobre el estado de conciencia de la acusada?

-Por supuesto. Stevenson se acercó al juez y presentó las evidencias

Aquí está el reporte médico de esa noche, avalado por los médicos en turno del hospital Saint James. El reporte de los peritos que atendieron el accidente, dando por sentado que el señor Anthony Andley ya estaba sin vida cuándo ellos hicieron el arribo al lugar. Y certifica qué murió de manera inmediata por el impacto producido por el auto que manejaba la señorita Granchester.

El juez tomó los papeles y los aceptó como evidencia.

-Regrese a su lugar abogado. Que tiene que decir la parte de la acusada.

Terry se levantó de su asiento con toda la calma del mundo. Abrochó su saco y tomó unos papeles del escritorio. Dirigió su mirada al juez y habló:

-Buenas tardes su señoría. Presentamos las pruebas para cambiar la acusación sobre asesinato en primer grado a homicidio imprudencial. Estos son los análisis practicados a la señorita Granchester, que afirman que no consume alcohol ni ningún tipo de estupefacientes en su vida diaria. El día del accidente, la acusada asistió a una reunión y en la bebida que le ofrecieron, iba el tipo de droga qué aparece en los estudios realizados ese día.

Así cómo en la constancia de que el auto que manejaba no es de su propiedad, sino del señor Neal Legan. Su novio y quién presuntamente la drogo para llevar a cabo actos inmorales en contra de ella. El cual ella tomó para huir del lugar cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de este.

Al oír la voz del abogado defensor. Candy se sobresalto era una voz potente, decidida y muy varonil. Volteó su rostro hacía él y lo que vio la sorprendió. Era un hombre bastante guapo, atractivo. Alto, delgado, pero formado. Esto se apreciaba aún sobre el traje de color gris que llevaba hecho a la medida. El tipo emanaba una seguridad y confianza en cada palabra y gestó. Pero todo ése encantó de entrada, cambió en el momento de oír su argumento para cambiar la demanda sobre la asesina de su esposo.

Candy escuchaba los argumentos que el guapo abogado defensor decía para qué esa mujer enfrentara diferente cargo al que ella presentaba. Su interior comenzó a llenarse de coraje. Lo que ese hombre alegaba era inaudito. Ahora resulta que esa mujer no era culpable. Que la drogaron? Su mente se lleno de pensamientos nada gratos hacía ellos.

Se puso nerviosa, se tomó con sus manos la cabeza en señal de enojó y frustración. Estaba por levantarse y decirle unas cuantas cosas al abogado. Pero sorpresivamente la mano de Tom se posó en sus hombro y con una mirada de comprensión le hizo detenerse.

Ella sólo asintió y tomo aire.

-El juez observó las hojas que Terry le dio, las leyó y analizó.

-En vista de las pruebas presentadas y las cuales son aceptadas. Ambas partes tienen tres días para completar sus argumentos y entonces decidiré que tipo de juicio se iniciara.

Dicho esto golpeó el púlpito y salió.

Terry volteó a ver a su hermana y le guiño un ojo. Estaba platicando sobre la resolución del juez. Que ninguno se dio cuenta que delante de ellos se encontraba la viuda de una manera seria y fría.

-Así qué tu eres la mujer que mató a mi esposo?

La voz de Candy sobresalto a los Granchester, y sorprendidos miraron hacía ella y lo que vieron causó reacciones distintas en ambos.

En Karen; temor y vergüenza al percibir el odio en sus ojos que ya iban sin lentes. Su expresión era de total furia hacia ella.

En Terry, impresión por tal belleza de mujer, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda preciosos, a pesar de que en ese momento no reflejarán candidez precisamente. Pudo distinguir pequeñas pecas en su nariz respingona, y unos labios gruesos y rosados muy interesantes.

-Yo… yo… balbuceo Karen.

-Tú qué. Que me vas a decir? Que no querías hacerlo? Sabías que dejaste a tres niños sin padre? Qué a mí me dejaste sin mi esposo, sin el amor de mi vida? Decía Candy con enojó.

Leo se acercó a sus hermanos al oír a Candy decirle de cosas a Karen y al notar que Terry no decía nada.

-Señora cálmese por favor. Intervino.

Terry salió de su ensoñación cuando oyó la voz de su hermano.

-Señora no se acerque a mi hermana. Habló Terry.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada. Sólo se oyó el ruido de la bofetada que recibió Karen en su mejilla y que le propinó Candy con todas sus fuerzas.

-Que le pasa?! Está loca?! Gritó Terry.

Tom y los hermanos de Candy se acercaron inmediatamente hacía ella con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. En que momento se fue de con ellos?

-Candy por Dios que hiciste! La tomó Elijah alejándola y llevándola junto a su padre.

Karen se tomó su mejilla comenzando a llorar. Leo la abrazó y le dirigió una mirada gélida a Terry para que hiciera algo.

-Lo lamento, mi hermana no se encuentra muy bien. Esto es muy difícil para ella. Hablo Joseph.

-Por está ocasión no vamos hacer nada. Pero manténgala alejada de Karen. Por que si le vuelve a alzar la mano, voy a levantar cargos contra ella por agresión física. Respondió Terry con tono duro.

Joseph asintió y se retiró junto con Tom.

Al llegar a la residencia Andley White. Candy iba acompañada de sus cuñadas en silencio. Sus hermanos venían detrás juntó con su padre y el abogado.

Candice salió a recibirles, pero al ver sus caras, sintió que algo no andaba bien.

-Que sucedió? Todo salió bien? Preguntó.

-Pregúntale a tu hija. Respondió Andrew.

-No pasó nada mamá. Sólo qué al idiota del abogado de esa asesina, se le ocurrió decir que ella mató a mi esposo porqué alguien la drogo y no era consciente de sus actos. Dijo sarcástica y molesta.

-Basta Candice. He sido muy tolerante contigo por el dolor que estás pasando. Pero esto que dices y la manera en la que actuaste en el juzgado la repruebo completamente.

Te estás comportando de una manera irracional. Y ya no lo voy a permitir. Eres una mujer adulta de treinta y dos años y con tres hijos a los cuales ver. Así qué te comportas como la señora que eres, y enfrentas esta situación cuál es. Tu marido ya no está y con actuar así no va a regresar. La reprendió su padre.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar al jefe de familia. Andrew White era un hombre entrado en años, de carácter afable y amoroso, comprensivo y confiable. Un hombre de negocios implacable. Pero cuándo tenía que tomar la actitud necesaria para llevar a sus hijos por el buen camino, como decía su esposa. No le importaba si ya estaban casados. El tomaba su papel de padre y hablaba sin que nadie dijera nada.

-Lo siento papá. Está situación me esta sobrepasando. El no tener a mi Anthony y saber que ya no voy a volver a verlo me está matando. Lloraba Candy.

-Vamos al estudio. Los niños pueden vernos. Annie, Janeth por favor quédense con ellos. Tom, Elijah, Joseph acompáñenos. Andrew tomo de la mano a su esposa e hija.

Ya en el estudio que fue de Anthony, comenzaron a platicar sobre lo acontecido en la audiencia.

-Thomas crees que el juez cambie la acusación que propuso el abogado?

-Si complementa nuevas evidencias junto con las que presentó hoy y comprueba que Karen no actuó premeditadamente. Si, hay muchas posibilidades que el juicio sea por homicidio imprudencial.

-Bien. Ése abogado es muy astuto y perceptivo. Lo conoces?

-No lo conocía en persona anteriormente, sólo había escuchado de él y su padre. Proviene de Inglaterra, se llama Terrence Granchester, es un abogado defensor muy famoso, no ha perdido ningún caso en los últimos tres años, su padre Richard Granchester es un prominente juez y son familia de Karen. Hermano y padre respectivamente.

-Y porque es todo eso, debemos de rendirle pleitesía? Por favor, es un ser humano cualquiera y va a inventar cualquier cosa para que su hermana no pise la cárcel. Refuto Candy

-Hija, necesitó que te comportes. Lo que hiciste hoy no puede volver a repetirse. Candy me preocupas. Estás muy agresiva. No sabemos cómo se presenten las cosas en los próximos días. Hoy solo fue una ligera agresión, mañana podrías hacer otra cosa mas grave y pueden levantar cargos contra ti. Por lo cuál hemos decidido tu madre y yo qué platiques con una terapeuta qué Albert nos recomendó.

-Qué? Ahora resulta que estoy loca.

-Claro qué no. Nadie ha dicho eso. Pero si estás alterada y no controlas tus emociones.

-Pues no. No pienso ir con nadie. Yo estoy bien.

-Candy esto no esta ha discusión. Vas a ir porque es lo mejor para ti. No me obligues a tomar otras medidas.

-Ah sí como cuáles?

Su padre se froto la nariz en señal de enojó y frustración. Que hija tan cabezona tenía.

-Primero, que no vas a asistir al juicio en esas condiciones. Segundo, tus hijos se van con tu madre y conmigo a mi casa. Es este momento no los puedes atender. Y tercero, pierdes todo mi apoyo.

A Andrew le dolía en el corazón tratar a si a su princesa, pero era necesario para que saliera de esa ira qué oscurecía su vida y volviera a ser la de antes.

-No puedes hacerme esto! Son mis hijos. Ellos tienen que estar conmigo que soy su madre.

-Entonces compórtate como tal y haz lo que te digo. Es por tu bien.

-Si pecosita, papá tiene razón. Tus hijos te necesitan. Intervino Elijah.

-Vas a salir de está. Eres una mujer fuerte. Te amó. La abrazó Joseph y le dio un beso.

-Mi niña acepta por favor. Lloraba Candice.

-Es lo mas conveniente para que enfrentes el juicio sin ningún percance, y la defensa no lo use en tu contra. Acoto Tom.

-Esto que tiene que ver con el juicio? Pregunto la pecosa.

-Candy, créeme la defensa se valdrá de cualquier cosa. Acoto Tom.

-De acuerdo, aceptó.

Continuará…

 **HOLA, REGRESE. ANDABA DE VACACIONES.**

 **COMO VEN? LA PECOSA ANDA MUY ALTERADA CON TODO ESTO, Y COMO NO. SU ESPOSO MUERE EN UN ACCIDENTE Y DE REPENTE QUEDA SOLA, ES UNA SITUACIÓN MUY DIFÍCIL DE MANEJAR. Y PARECE QUE CANDY NO LO SABE LLEVAR MUY BIEN.**

 **NUESTROS REBELDES YA SE CONOCIERON Y SE GUSTARON, AL MENOS ESA FUE LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN. VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE MAS ADELANTE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, REVIEWS Y LECTURAS ANONIMAS.**

 **SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. QUE ESPERO NO ME TARDE TANTO.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**


	5. ENFRENTAMIENTO

**Los personajes e historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La presente historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento y dar felicidad a las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

Capítulo cinco

Llegó el día de la segunda audiencia en donde se decidiría que tipo de juicio enfrentaría Karen. Los ánimos de los hermanos Granchester se encontraban mejor que días anteriores. Terry había logrado recaudar información sobre la inocencia de su hermana. Porqué eso era Karen, inocente sobre la muerte de Anthony Andley. Jamás fue su intención tener ese accidente y mucho menos matar a una persona. Pero el tenía que demostrar que todo fue producido por la desesperación de ella al huir del idiota de Neal Legan.

Sólo esperaba que la viuda no volviera a agredir a su hermana. Esa mujer que lo impresionó cómo hace mucho nadie lo había hecho. Reconocía que era muy bonita, atractiva; su ojos los tenía grabados en su mente, parecían dagas que atravesaban todas las barreras que se autoimpuso en contra de cualquier mujer. Y eso le molestaba, se sentia como un tonto, un adolescente que se impresionaba por una mujer bonita.

Decidió cambiar sus pensamientos y dedicarse en el caso de su hermana, eso era lo importante, para eso viajó de Londres y dejó a sus hijos. No para estar enfrascado en una atracción pasajera, con una mujer con la cual nunca tendría nada.

Terry, ya estamos listos. Nos vamos? Preguntó Leo.

-Si por supuesto.

Los hermanos salieron del Penthouse con rumbo a los juzgados.

Candy se encontraba sentada en el escritorio del despacho con las lágrimas en los ojos, sostenía entre sus manos unos papeles sobre un caso que llevo su esposo hace tiempo atrás.

Se trataban de una demanda por homicidio imprudencial, su cliente era un joven de veinticinco años que se vio involucrado en un accidente automovilístico, donde falleció una persona. Al parecer el chico perdió el control del vehículo al quedarse sin frenos y dio de lleno en la parte trasera del otro auto, provocando que esté rodara y terminara estrellado en un poste. Provocando la muerte de una persona y resultando lesionados dos acompañantes más, juntó con él.

Recordo las palabras de Anthony cuando le platico sobre el juicio.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Qué tienes amor? Te veo preocupado._

 _-Hola bonita. Sólo un poco. Tengo un caso complicado. Anthony tomó la mano de su esposa y la beso._

 _-Quieres platicarme? Sabes que soy buena escuchando._

 _-Lo sé. Mi cliente se vio involucrado en un accidente en el que falleció una persona y lo están acusando de asesinato en primer grado, por que él fue quien golpeo._

 _-Pero dices que fue un accidente._

 _-Así es. Su auto quedó sin frenos y caundo se dio cuenta, quiso evitar un accidente y casi lo logra, pero el auto que golpeó salió de imprevisto de otra calle y fue inevitable el choque._

 _-Y que vas hacer?_

 _-Voy a cambiar la acusación a homicidio imprudencial. Su intención no fue ocasionar ese choque y mucho menos que una persona muriera. Fueron otras circunstancias ajenas a él._

 _-Pero no era su deber revisar su auto? Digo debió darse cuenta que estaba mal de los frenos._

 _-Probablemente tengas razón. Pero aunque tu tengas tu auto en perfecto estado, estás cosas pueden pasar. Y no necesariamente es negligencia. Se pudo haber roto una manguera o un golpe fuerte o que se yo._

 _-Y eso es lo que vas a demostrar._

 _-Exacto bonita. Para eso soy el mejor abogado defensor. Ya tengo algunas pruebas._

 _-Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, o me equivoco?_

 _-Que bien me conoces. Le sonrió. -La actitud de la madre del fallecido es muy agresiva. En cuanto vio a mi cliente se le fue encima y le empezó a insultar. Ya te imaginarás cómo está él. Se siente culpable y avergonzado._

 _-Digo es normal. Perder a un hijo a de ser algo terrible._

 _-Si me lo imaginó. De sólo pensar que uno de mis hijos pueda sucederle algo parecido, me duele el pecho. No quiero pensar en eso Candy._

 _-Ni yo tampoco amor. Mis hijos y tú son lo que mas amó y no sé que haría si uno de ustedes me faltara Anthony._

 _La verdad no se como reaccionaría ante una situación así. Entiendo a la señora, tal vez yo me pondría igual._

 _-Si tal vez. Pero en un accidente nadie es culpable al menos que por una imprudencia de una o ambas partes se produjera esté._

 _Después de ese día, Anthony demostró la inocencia del joven en asesinato en primer grado, declarándole culpable en homicidio imprudencial y fijando una fianza y el pago de los gastos generados a los involucrados en el accidente._

 _Terminado el juicio los esposos Andley platicaron sobre el resultado._

 _-Por fin se terminó esto y ya te veo relajado._

 _-Si mi amor. Gracias a Dios se demostró que mi cliente no fue su intención matar a esa persona._

 _-Y que pasó con la mamá? Siguió atancando a tu cliente?_

 _-No. Entendió que fue un desafortunado accidente y lo perdonó._

 _Sabes lo que eso ocasionó en él? Tranquilidad y paz._

 _-Yo no podría perdonar a la persona que ocasión que mi familiar perdiera la vida. Menos si se tratará de uno de ustedes._

 _Anthony tomó el rostro de su esposa y la beso con ternura._

 _-No digas eso. Yo sé que el dolor puede ser muy fuerte cuándo perdemos a un ser amado. Pero si es por un evento de este tipo, donde ocurre simplemente por que es un riesgo que se corre al manejar o al caminar. Créeme la culpa que siente la otra persona al ocasionar una muerte es muy fuerte y difícil de superar, porqué es algo que va a llevar toda la vida en su conciencia. Aunque no lo haya hecho a propósito o con intención._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Candy seguía llorando el por qué se encontraba de esa forma. Las palabras que su esposo le dijo en esa ocasión daban vuelta a su cabeza. Esas palabras se le vinieron cómo ráfaga mostrándole qué no podía vivir con coraje, rencor, odio en su corazón por la muerte de su esposo. Según el informé de Tom y lo que sucedió en la pasada audiencia, todo fue un terrible accidente, en donde Karen Granchester huía de un posible violador.

A su mente vino también una ocasión en que su esposo llevó el caso de una chica que drogaron en una fiesta para abusar de ella. Sólo que en está ocasión si lo lograron. Por qué la joven no pudo defenderse de lo mal que estaba. Su esposo logró la condena del violador y lo puso tras las rejas.

Y lo peor no era todo eso, sino el evento que sucedió el día anterior con su hijo mayor. Alan ese hermoso chico de catorce años, rubio de ojos azules, igual a su padre a esa edad. Quién era muy apegado a su papá , incluso quería ser abogado por él. Le hizo ver el error que estaba cometiendo al albergar tantos sentimientos negativos en su corazón y el descuido que estaba teniendo de sus hijos al centrarse sólo en el dolor de ella.

F _LASH BACK_

 _-Señora le llaman de la escuela de sus hijos. Le avisaba Sandy, su empleada._

 _-Gracias Sandy. Le dedicó una sonrisa. -Diga._

 _-Buenas tardes señora Andley, soy la secretaria de dirección, es necesario que venga inmediatamente a la escuela. Surgió una situación con uno de sus hijos._

 _-Con cual? -Qué pasó?_

 _-Se le dirá en el momento qué llegue. Si es tan amable de presentarse por favor._

 _-De acuerdo. En un rato estoy por ahí._

 _Nada la preparó con lo que se encontró al llegar a la dirección de la escuela._

 _-Buenas tardes señora Andley. Mi más sentido pésame._

 _-Gracias directora. Me informa que sucede con mis hijos. Por qué me llamaron. Hablo Candy molesta._

 _-Disculpe que le moleste. Se qué está pasando una situación difícil junto con su familia…_

 _-Al grano directora… Interrumpió Candy._

 _-De acuerdo señora Andley. Su hijo Alan fue sorprendido por un profesor, en una situación bastante comprometida con una alumna. Y cuándo le reprendió por tal acción. Su hijo respondió de una manera agresiva y lo golpeó._

 _-Qué?! Está segura?_

 _-Por supuesto. Este es un colegio serio. No acostumbramos a mentir. Y mucho menos inventar un hecho de está magnitud. Nuestra ética y principios morales están por encima de todo esto. El profesor Martí aquí presente se lo puede corroborar._

 _Al terminar la mujer de hablar, es cuando Candy se dio cuenta que la directora no estaba sola. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de median estatura, ya entrado en sus cuarenta y con un golpe escandaloso e hinchado en su pómulo izquierdo y su labio ensangrentado._

 _Se sorprendió al verlo, se le hizo increíble que su hijo lo hubiera dejado en ese estado. Bueno no es que Alan fue escuálido, era alto para su edad y un poco fornido, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y deporte rudo. Era parte del equipo de fútbol americano._

 _-Cómo puede ver, su hijo Alan cometió dos faltas graves. Estas ameritan ser expulsado del colegio inmediatamente. Pero sólo se le va a suspender un mes, tomando en consideración que ha sido un alumno ejemplar en conducta y calificaciones anteriormente y por la situación que está atravesando, es muy difícil para un chico de su edad, entender que su papá ya no esta con él. Fue un golpe muy duro para su hijo señora. Le aconsejó que lo llevé con algún especialista que pueda aconsejarle a pasar o sobrellevar este duelo._

 _Cuando regresé de la suspensión que se le dio. Se le aplicarán exámenes de los días que no va a estar. Por lo tanto se le van a dejar trabajos que deberá realizar en casa. Se le enviarán a su correo. Finalizó la directora._

 _-De acuerdo directora. Me da mucha pena que mi hijo se haya comportado así. Profesor le pido una disculpa por el actuar de Alan. Yo hablaré con él y pondré remedio a esta actitud qué está presentando mi hijo. Donde está él?_

 _La directora mandó a llamar al chico. Esté entro a la oficina con una actitud retadora._

 _-Joven Andley su madre ya fue informada de su proceder y de su sanción. Espero que cuando regrese a clases su actitud sea distinta._

 _-Alan ya le ofreciste una disculpa al profesor?_

 _-No tengo por qué pedirle nada, sino se hubiera metido dónde no le llaman, no tendría por que estar lastimado. Contestó el chico con burla._

 _-Alan! Reprendió Candy sorprendida._

 _-Señora lléveselo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y si lo expulse. Habló la directora molesta e indignada._

 _En todo el camino a su casa, Candy no habló con Alan, ya qué también iba su otro hijo Abel, con ellos. Y no quiso inmiscuirlo._

 _Al llegar a su hogar bajaron del auto y Alan azotando la puerta corrió dentro._

 _-Alan! Espera. Habló su mamá pero éste no hizo caso._

 _Vamos mi amor. Ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte y después bajas para comer. Le dijo a Abel._

 _-Si mamá. Todo está bien con mi hermano? Por qué están enojados?. Preguntó el chico._

 _-Tu hermano se portó mal en el colegio, pero ya está todo arreglado. No te preocupes. Sube a cambiarte, anda._

 _Abel obedeció y Candy se dirigió al gimnasio dónde sabía estaba Alan._

 _Al llegar al gimnasio, Candy encontró a su hijo, pegándole al saco de box. Se acercó a él, se le veía enojado._

 _-Alan. Alan, hijo necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó en la escuela. Por qué le pegaste a tu profesor y por qué te estabas besando con tu compañera?_

 _El chico seguía golpeando sin hacer caso a su madre._

 _Candy suspiro frustrada, su hijo realmente se estaba poniendo muy difícil._

 _-Alan, por favor. Ven vamos a hablar. Lo tomó del hombro._

 _-No me toques! No te me acerques! Gritó el chico._

 _-Alan que te pasa? Soy tu madre y no me alces la voz._

 _-Mi madre? Dices mi madre? Si eso eres, entonces porqué desde que murió papá, pareciera que te fuiste juntó con él y que mis hermanos y yo estamos solos._

 _-De que hablas Alan. Por que dices esas cosas? Yo estoy viva y estoy aquí con ustedes._

 _-En serio? Si lo único que haces es gritar y ofender a las personas. Te acuerdas como le gritaste a mis abuelitos el otro día. Ellos sólo querían que comieras._

 _Y cómo te pusiste el día que fueron a los juzgados y le pegaste a la señora que chocó con mi papá. No nos pones atención a mis hermanos ni a mi. Te la pasas llorando. Te has olvidado de nosotros. Terminó su hijo con lágrimas._

 _-Alan, yo. Candy no supo qué decir. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y un nudo se formó en ella._

 _Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y olvidarse del dolor de sus hijos? Alan había besado a su compañera y golpeado al profesor para llamar su atención. Su hijo estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su papá y por el abandonó qué ella le dio por estar metida en su dolor y en su sed de venganza._

 _Se sintió estúpida y culpable por provocar ese dolor en su retoño._

 _-Perdóname mi amor. Perdóname por olvidar que tu también sufriste al perder a tu padre, y por mis acciones._

 _Te amó y todo va a cambiar para bien. Vamos a salir adelante los cuatro juntos._

 _Se acercó a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que, provocó que Alan llorara en su regazo sin parar y sacando el dolor que guardaba en su corazón._

 _FIN DE FLASH_

Regreso de sus recuerdos y limpiándose las lágrimas dejo los papeles en el escritorio, para prepararse y ir a la audiencia.

Había tomado una decisión que cambiaría el futuro de Karen Granchester.

Continuara ...

 **HOLA YA REGRESE CON OTRO CAPITULO. ME PARECIÓ NECESARIO METERME MAS SOBRE LA ACTITUD QUE ESTABA TENIENDO CANDY, YA QUE VARIAS ME ESCRIBIERON, QUE SU ACTUAR NO ERA EL CORRECTO Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON USTEDES. SOLO QUISE MOSTRAR QUE CUANDO PERDEMOS A UN SER QUERIDO, PODEMOS REACCIONAR DE MUCHAS FORMAS, TAL VEZ PARA ALGUNOS PUEDE SER DE MANERA TRANQUILA, OTROS LO ACEPTAN,Y OTROS COMO CANDY REACCIONAR CON ENOJO, QUERIENDO CULPAR A ALGUIEN DE SU DOLOR. HAY MUCHAS MANERAS.**

 **LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE CANDY PARECE QUE YA AGARRO LA ONDA Y SU PERSPECTIVA O ENOJO DEL PRINCIPIO, YA SE TRANSFORMO O VA CAMBIANDO A UNA ACEPTACIÓN, AL DARSE CUENTA QUE SU ACTITUD ESTABA PERJUDICANDO A SUS HIJOS.**

 **DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA,PERO NO ME FUE POSIBLE SUBIR EN ESTOS DÍAS, YA TENIA EL CAPITULO EN FAN FICITION, SOLO ME FALTABA EDITARLO BIEN.**

 **DESGRACIADAMENTE MI HERMANO MAYOR FALLECIÓ Y ESTUVE EN TODO LO DE SU FUNERAL Y DEMÁS COSAS QUE SE HACEN EN ESTOS CASOS.**

 **GRACIAS A DIOS MI FAMILIA Y YO NOS ENCONTRAMOS BIEN, Y SEGUIMOS ADELANTE.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR AGREGAR A FAVORITOS ESTA HISTORIA Y POR LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS.**

 **Y SALUDOS A TODAS.**

 **NALLY. AGOSTO 2018**


	6. SENTENCIA

**Los personajes e historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La presente historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento y dar felicidad a las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

Capítulo seis

Tom Stevenson estaba esperando a Candy en un café cerca de los juzgados, ella le llamó para entrevistarse una hora antes de la cita para la audiencia. Y él como buen amigo y abogado ahí estaba puntual. Se encontraba revisando los papeles del caso y organizando lo que sería el contra ataque hacía el cambio de demanda de la defensa e impedir el cargo a homicidio imprudencial o culposo.

-Buenos tardes a Tom. Saludaba Candy juntó a su hijo Alan.

-Candy, buenas tardes. Alan que gustó. Se levantó el abogado saludando a ambos de mano.

-Gracias por aceptar vernos un poco más temprano. Esperó no haberte importunando antes de la audiencia. Pero es importante hablar antes de está. Decía la pecosa tomando asiento.

-No te preocupes Candy, no ha sido mucho tiempo. Soy tu abogado, y cualquier cosa que desees sobre la demanda será visto. ¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Un almuerzo?

-Yo solo un café. Ya comimos en la casa. Gracias

-Yo si quiero una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora con un vaso de leche. Pidió Alan.

Después de hacer los pedidos. Comenzaron a hablar.

-Y bien Candy, que deseas comentar?

Candy tomó aire, tomó la mano de Alan y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Quiero retirar la demanda hacia Karen Granchester. No deseamos ningún juicio por homicidio, queremos darle el perdón mis hijos y yo. Habló Candy con seriedad sin soltar la mano de su hijo.

Tom se esperaba todo menos esa petición, y mucho menos de Candy, según lo que venía viendo en su actitud. Creyó que iba con todo para meter a Karen por la muerte de Anthony.

Salió de su sorpresa y habló:

-Puedo saber porqué ha cambiado de parecer? No me lo tomas a mal, pero te veía muy decidida que Karen pasará mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

-Eso deseaba al principio, de hecho era así todavía ayer en la mañana, pero ciertos acontecimientos que sucedieron y sobre todo mis hijos, me hicieron dar cuenta, que el meter en la cárcel a Karen, no me iba a regresar a mi esposo.

El dolor de perderlo no se me va a ir porque ella se encuentre allí. Por eso quiero permitir que su abogado de sus argumentos para cambiar el juicio de ser necesario; y quiero que ella hable y diga que sucedió esa noche. Deseamos darle el beneficio de la duda.

La verdad, quiero que esto termine, estoy cansada. Mi esposo va a cumplir un mes de que se fue y quiero despedirme ... despedirnos sin ningún sentimiento negativo. Hay mucho por que seguir. Mis hijos me necesitan; son lo más importante en estos momentos y se que mi Tony es lo que querría. Finalizó Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y siendo abrazada por Alan.

-Entiendo, sólo tengo que decirte, que el proceso va a seguir y el juez va a decidir qué tipo de condena se aplica a Karen Granchester.

-Si lo se. Que pagué lo que tenga que pagar. Pero yo no quiero estar en medio.

-De acuerdo. Se hará como deseas. Y Candy déjame decirte que me alegra esta decisión que tomaste. Creó que fue la mejor. Dijo Tom conciliadoramente.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Señorita la cuenta por favor.

El trío se dirigió a las instalaciones en donde se reunieron con el resto de la familia White. Está vez Candice si asistió dejando a los niños con Annie.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala. Candy y Tom tomaron su lugar correspondiente. Los Granchester ya estaban ubicados.

-Damas y caballeros el honorable juez Daniel Sanders.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie y esperaron al juez hablar.

-Abogados presenten sus pruebas.

-Señoría mi clientela la señora Candice White viuda de Andley quiere retirar la demanda de homicidio en primer grado, en contra de la señorita Karen Granchester. Le otorga el perdón y deja a su consideración la culpa que debe de pagar. Habló Tom.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron. Terry volteó a ver a su hermana; ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Solo pide que la acusada haga su declaración sobre los hechos que ocurrieron el día del accidente.

-Acérquense abogados.

Terry y Tom se acercaron con el juez. Uno iba a la expectativa y el otro a confirmar la orden de su cliente.

-Abogado Stevenson, ¿su cliente está seguro de su decisión?

-Así es su señoría.

-¿Le ha hecho ver los riesgos que esto conlleva? La defensa va a presentar las pruebas para que la señorita Granchester sea juzgada por homicidio imprudencial, y su sentencia va a cambiar.

-Por supuesto, ella está de acuerdo. Y le repito deja a su consideración su sentencia. La familia Andley White estará conforme con está.

-Su representada está de acuerdo abogado Granchester?

\- En presentar las pruebas sí, y acepta la voluntad de la señora Candice White.

-Su representante esta preparado para pasar al estrado?

-Necesito consultar con la señorita Granchester. Permítame.

Terry se dirigió con su hermana y le preguntó:

-Karen te sientes lista para declarar?

-Es necesario?

-Por supuesto. Tu testimonio es necesario para que el juez falle a tu favor y reduzca tu sentencia.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias. Sólo di la verdad. Leo y yo te apoyamos y confiamos en ti. Karen asintió.

-Mi representada esta de acuerdo en declarar. Si el abogado Stevenson está de acuerdo, deseo ser yo quien interrogue a mi cliente. Confirmó Terry acercándose al juez.

-No tengo ninguna objeción. Declaró Tom.

-De acuerdo. Pasen a sus lugares abogados.

-Cómo las dos partes no tienen ninguna objeción, se toman en cuenta la voluntad de la señora White y acepta el retiro de la demanda por homicidio en primer grado y el testimonio de la señorita Karen Granchester.

-Abogado Granchester. Su testigo. Finalizó el juez Sanders.

-Gracias señoría. Llamó al estrado a mi representada. La señorita Karen Eleanor Granchester.

Karen se levantó de su lugar y sentó asiento en el estrado.

-Señorita Granchester. Como se encuentra usted?

-Bien, gracias. Contestó tímidamente.

-La audiencia desea escuchar lo que sucedió el día del accidente. Le pido relate todo como sucedió. Está preparada?

-Si.

-La escuchamos.

La sala quedó en silencio total, esperando a que Karen hablara.

-Yo... yo fui invitada por quien en ese momento era mi novio, una reunión en casa de uno de sus amigos.

-Podría decir a la audiencia el nombre de su ex novio, por favor. Preguntó Terry.

-Si. Su nombre es Neal Legan.

-Gracias. Continúe por favor.

-Ya en la reunión. Platicamos, bailamos y en algún momento, tuve sed. Neal me ofreció una bebida, yo lo tomé y bebí confiando en que era ponche, tomé mas de dos vasos. Pasados unos minutos, horas, la verdad no tengo idea cuánto tiempo paso. Comencé a sentirme mareada, me dolía la cabeza, me sentía confusa. Neal ofrecio llevarme a recostar a una habitación, yo accedí y al llegar allí, el comenzo a besarme, al principio no lo rechace, pero... pero sus besos fueron cambiando, me tocaba por todos lados, yo cada vez me sentía peor, solo quería dormir. Quería irme de ese lugar.

Karen se detuvo en su narración, para este momento ya estaba llorando, recordando esos instantes de miedo, donde pensó que Neal iba a abusar de ella.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Granchester? Desea continuar? Preguntó el juez.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias

-Yo estaba desesperada, no me gustaba la forma en la que me sujetaba, me forzaba. Le dije que parara, que yo no quería hacer nada con él, me resistí. Pero no importó, comenzó a insultarme, me obligaba a besarlo. En mi desesperación lo golpee con un objeto que se encontró en la habitación y no se que más hice, él cayó inconsciente y aproveché tomando las llaves de su auto. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Me subí al auto y maneje sin saber a dónde ir. Sentía mi corazón querer salir de mi pecho, mis ojos estaban nublados, el dolor de cabeza estaba peor, solo quería dormir. De repente un auto salió o se me atravesó, no lo se en realidad. Lo único que sé es que no pude parar. Todo fue tan rápido, que cuando reaccione ya lo tenía encima de mí. Después no sé que más pasó. Desperté en una cama de hospital, con mi mano esposada al barandal y con la acusación de haber matado a una persona.

Karen volteó su rostro hacia Candy y añadió:

-Yo lo siento mucho, jamás fue mi intención matar a su esposo, perdon por no haber tenido mis sentidos en su lugar. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y nunca haber asistido a esa reunión, lo haría. Nunca quise ser la causante de su pérdida.

Karen soltó un llorar desconsoladamente.

Las personas allí juntas estaban acongojadas, unas tristes, otras sentían el dolor de la chica.

Candy lloraba en silencio, todo esto le sobrepasaba, no estaba preparada para enfrentar un juicio y seguir desgastándose. Confirmaba que su decisión fue la acertada. Si Karen debía pagar, que la justicia se encargara.

-Gracias señorita Granchester. Habló Terry

-Abogado Stevenson, ¿Su cliente desea saber algo más?

-No su señoría.

-Sigue en su postura?

-Mi representada se mantiene en su decisión. Liberamos a la señorita Granchester de la deuda moral con la familia del señor Anthony Andley. Y acepta la sentencia que su señoría dicte a la acusada.

-Perfecto. La acusada puede pasar a su lugar. Abogado Granchester desea añadir alguna prueba más.

-No su señoría. La defensa pide se tome como prueba irrefutable el testimonio de mi cliente para el cargo de homicidio imprudencial. Mi cliente no niega que ella conducía el automóvil, pero aclara que su intención jamás fue privar de la vida al señor Anthony Andley, todo fue resultado de eventos desafortunados.

La defensa acepta el deseo de la parte acusadora. Y deja a su consideración la sentencia a mi cliente.

-En vista de que no hay motivos para llevar a cabo un juicio sobre asesinato en primer grado. Este juzgado acepta la petición de la defensa de homicidio imprudencial. Se tomó un receso de dos horas para dar mi veredicto. Salgan y coman algo.

El juez Daniel Sanders golpeó el púlpito y se retiró.

Todos comenzaron a a retirarse. Terry tomó del brazo a su hermana para reunirse con Leo, quién no se encontraba solo; su padre Richard estaba con él. Cuando Karen lo vio, corrió a sus brazos. Terry se quedó viendo la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Papá!

-Mi princesa. Richard abrazó su hija, permitiendo que está llorara.

-Padre. Saludo Terry con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Karen, ¿cómo te sientes hija?

Ella despegó su cuerpo y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Ya mejor contigo a mi lado. Y mamá, vino contigo?

-Si aquí está. Sólo que se quedó afuera. Venimos con la preciosa y los tornados a quienes no les permiten la entrada. Richar sonrió. Sus tres nietos eran su debilidad.

-Bien, pues que esperamos vayamos a saludar a la familia. Mi Kate ha de estar desesperada por ver a su hermoso padre. Habló Leo.

El resto de los Granchester solo negaron. Salieron juntos hacía el encuentro familiar.

Del otro lado del recinto. Candy era abrazada por su hijo. Sus padres se acercaron a ella, dándole una sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas cambiado tu postura. Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi amor. Decía Candice a su hija.

-Gracias mamá. Se que eso es lo que mi Tony hubiera querido.

-Hija. Muy buena decisión. Habló Andrew.

-Gracias papá. Me hiciste darme cuenta que mis niños estaban sufriendo por mi actitud.

-Alan, me da gusto que estés aquí apoyando a tu madre.

-Gracias abuelo. A mi me gusta acompañarla.

-Familia que les parece si seguimos platicando mientras estamos comiendo. Si no se van a pasar las dos horas que dijo el juez y supongo que todos tenemos hambre. Habló Elijah quién se acercó juntó con Joseph.

-Me parece buena idea hijo. Concluyó Andrew.

La familia White salió del lugar junto con Tom Stevenson hacia un restaurante cercano para esperar la sentencia del juez.

-¡Mamá! Kate! Sebastián! ¡Mark! Que alegría verlos. Exclamó Karen, saludando a cada uno.

-Mi niña, cuanto te extrañé.

-Tía. Kate le dio un beso.

-Mamá Eli, te extrañamos. Dijeron los gemelos juntos.

-Y bien, que sucedió. Preguntó Eleanor.

-La esposa de Anthony Andley le dio el perdón y retiró la demanda a nuestra hija.

-Oh por Dios! De verdad? Exclamó Eleanor.

-Si mamá. Sólo esperaremos la resolución del juez. En dos horas tenemos que regresar Habló Terry.

-¡Gracias a Dios!

Estaban festejando, cuando en eso salió la familia White. Las miradas de Terry y Candy se cruzaron por un momento. Ella desvió su mirada a los niños que estaban aferrados a las piernas de él. Y él admiraba a esa mujer que llamó tanto su atención. Vestía un traje sastre de pantalón en color crema, su blusa era un tono más oscuro. Llevaba el cabello en un chongo a los media nuca. Pero lo que llamó su atención, es el joven que iba de su brazo. Era igualito a su amigo Albert que iban juntos en el Colegio. Supuso que era su sobrino, de quién él hablaba seguido.

-¿Quienes son ellos? Preguntó su madre al ver que Terry miraba hacia allá.

-Es la viuda de Anthony Andley.

-Es muy guapa.

-Si. Y muy irritante también. Contestó seco.

-Me acompañas?

-¿A donde?

-Quiero decirle unas palabras.

-Pero ...

-Vienes?

A Terry no le quedó otra vez que acompañar a su madre. Sólo esperaba que esa mujer no fuera a agredirlos.

-Buenas tardes.

La familia White estaba saludando a los Andley, que iban llegando.

-Eleanor que gustó verte. Sigues igual de hermosa. Se acercó Albert a saludar.

-Albert querido, siempre tan galante.

Me presentó. Mi nombre en Eleanor Baker de Granchester y soy la mamá de Karen.

Los presentes asintieron. Eleanor sonrió y se dirigió a Candy, ¿quién la estaba viendo?

-Señora Andley me permite un momento a solas por favor.

-Claro. Respondió con sorpresa.

Caminaron unos metros. Alan iba con Candy tomado de su mano. Terry estaba a la par de su madre.

-Quiero decirle ... decirles, que lamentó su pérdida. Supongo que este guapo jovencito en su hijo.

-Si. Soy Alan Andley, mucho gustó. Se presentó el chico.

-Encantada. También le agradezco desde mi corazón que le haya otorgado el perdón a mi hija y retirado la acusación. Concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Candy examinó las palabras que escuchaban de la dama y el semblante lloroso y de agradecimiento que esta expresaba hacia ella. Se identificó inmediatamente como madre que tambien era y entendía el dolor y la angustia que estaría pasando al tener a su hija atravesando semejante situación.

-Gracias por sus condolencias y en cuánto al perdón por su hija, es lo que mi conciencia me dictó. Y es lo que mi esposo hubiera querido. Contestó amablemente.

Terry estaba en silencio, admirando a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Se dio cuenta de que la llamaba mucho la atención. Era hermosa. Mientras ella hablaba, sus ojos no dejaban de admirar su rostro, escuchar su voz fue como un alegre canto. Ahora que la veía tranquila y sin estar molesta, se dio cuenta que era agradable y amable. Única. Una gran mujer por el solo hecho de haber retirado la demanda y no querer ningún juicio en contra de su hermana. Él como abogado sabía que era muy difícil que la parte acusadora cambiaba de opinión y mucho menos daba el perdón. Y por eso el estaría eternamente agradecido con ella. Aunque no se lo expresara con palabras, ni nunca lo supiera.

No sabía que le pasaba con ella. Era la segunda vez que la veía en su vida y no podía sacarla de su cabeza, de verla (de forma disimulada pero lo hacía). Se ponía nervioso, sus manos sudaban. Por Dios! Parecía adolescente. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se ponía de esa forma. Todas estás confusas emociones, lo frustraban, lo descolocaban, lo enojaban. Hacía años que se propuso no sentir, ni gustar por nadie del sexo opuesto. Sólo salidas ocasionales. Solo eso. Estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma en sus hijos y su trabajo. Y que está mujer la atrajera de esa manera no le gustaba.

Su marido acaba de morir. Era la viuda del hermano de su mejor amigo. A quién vio solo en algunas ocasiones, las podía contar con sus dedos de las manos. Eso estaba mal, era enfermo. La mujer estaba en su duelo. Y él estaba vedado al amor. Tenía que sacar a esa mujer de su mente. Era un alivio que lo de Karen se fuera decidir en un momento más. Así que ya no volvería a verla jamás y su naciente interés se iría así como llego.

-Hijo, Terry. Nos vamos? Su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, con permiso. Señora, joven. Se despidió de manera seca y fría. Como siempre lo hacía para no demostrar sus emociones.

-Adiós. Respondieron madre e hijo.

Las respectivas familias se retiraron a tomar algún refrigerio. Un rato después regresaron a los juzgados para escuchar el veredicto del juez.

-Damas y caballeros el honorable juez Daniel Sanders.

Hicieron el protocolo requerido y esperaron que el juez hablara.

-Después de evaluar las pruebas presentadas por ambas partes y aceptar la decisión de la parte acusadora. Este juzgado a llegado a una resolución y tiene el veredicto para la señorita Karen Eleanor Granchester.

Todo estaba en silencio total, parecía que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los presentes y el latido de los corazones.

-Se entiende que la acusada estaba en el momento del accidente bajó el influjo de sustancias nocivas y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, al conducir el vehículo por causas externas a ella. Pero eso no le exime su responsabilidad al haber tomado ese vehículo en esas condiciones y arriesgarse a manejar.

Por lo que se declara culpable en homicidio imprudencial y se le sentencia a cinco años de prisión. También costeara todos los gastos que se generaron desde el fallecimiento del señor Anthony Andley hasta el día de hoy. Y una indemnización de treinta mil dólares a cada hijo del fallecido.

Dichas estás palabras golpeó el púlpito.

Continuara ...

 **Hola! ya regrese. Que les pareció este capitulo, estuvo intenso, no?**

 **Como pueden darse cuenta, si le di un buena sentencia a Karen, que en realidad es mínima comparada si hubiera sido por asesinato en primer grado.**

 **Les confieso que estuve investigando cuantos años se dan por un cargo de homicidio imprudencial o culposo. Y mas o menos este es el rango. Tampoco quise verme tan manchada.**

 **Y bueno al final es ficción y ya se vera mas adelante que giro darán los personajes y como cada cosa tomara su lugar.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Muchas gracias por sus palabras hacia el fallecimiento sobre mi hermano, lo valoro mucho. Porque aunque no nos conocemos** **físicamente entre nosotras, seguro que nos apoyamos y estamos ahí cuando alguien del universo Candy, atravesamos alguna situación o circunstancia.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por agregar a favorito a la historia y a está servidora.**

 **becky 7024**

 **Alondra**

 **AnastasiaRomanov**

 **Blanca G**

 **maria 1972**

 **Betina C**

 **Eli**

 **Vada**

 **Miriam7**

 **Valerae**

 **DIANA**

 **y Todas las Guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **Septiembre 2018**


	7. DECISIONES (1ra parte)

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y el fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad en las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Hola. Les traigo el nuevo capitulo.**

Capitulo siete

Candy llegaba a su casa junto a su familia, y así cómo llegó se subió a su habitación. Estaba cansada, agobiada, turbada. Nunca pensó que tras la muerte de su esposo, tuviera que pasar por muchos estados de ánimo. Coraje, enojo, tristeza, dolor y más. Ella siempre se consideró una mujer alegre, feliz, tenía todo lo que alguna vez anhelo. Un esposo, hijos, un hogar. Y creyó que siempre sería así. Y ahora su esposo ya no estaba, su alegría se fue, su estabilidad se tambaleaba. Se sentía como una olla a punto de explotar.

Luego estaba la resolución qué dio el juez en la audiencia. Pensó que iba a alegrarse por ello, o ya de menos sentirse satisfecha. Pero no fue así, se sintió tan mal por la condena que le dieron a Karen, sintió empatía por ella, pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos. Al final se dio cuenta que ella sólo fue una víctima de las circunstancias igual que Anthony. Los dos estuvieron en la hora y el momento equivocados. Karen pagando una condena, truncando su futuro y su esposo muerto, dejando un vacío en su corazón.

Sólo quedaba salir adelante, no podía derrumbarse, lo haría por ella, por sus hijos. Pero tenía que hacer varias cosas antes de tomar las riendas de su nueva vida, para cerrar ciclos y avanzar sin ningún resentimiento.

Se dio un baño relajante, se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir en su cama, quedando profundamente pérdida en pocos segundos.

Ya había transcurrido una semana del falló y Terry por fin podía emitir una sonrisa y un descanso a su corazón. Después de la sentencia, se había movido para hacer todo lo posible para sacar a su hermana de la cárcel o al menos reducir su condena. Y el primer paso a dar, fue demandar a Neal Legan por intento de violación y administrar estupefacientes a la bebida de Karen sin su consentimiento. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se resolviera ese asunto.

Se encontraba en el penal para darle la noticia a su hermana.

-Terry!

-Hola princesa. Cómo estás? Preguntó Terry, abrazando a su hermana.

-Ya más tranquila. Ya entendí que no debo desesperar. Me faltan cinco años para salir de aquí, no? Respondió Karen con tristeza.

-Karen no me gusta que hables así. Ven vamos a sentarnos, te traigo buenas noticias.

-Ah si? Cómo cuáles?

-Mañana es tu primera audiencia para que se resuelva el intento de violación que levanté contra Legan. El muy idiota está detenido, intentaba escapar del país.

-Y cómo lo supieron?

-Tu amiga nos avisó de sus intenciones. Cuándo se enteraron del resultado de tu audiencia y de que era probable que se levantara una denuncia en su contra, el estúpido pensó en irse a otro país.

Gracias a Dios, su hermana parece que no lo tiene en muy buena estima y lo echo de cabeza. Terry emitió una risita.

-Si, ellos no se llevan bien. A Eliza nunca le ha gustado cómo llevaba su vida Neal. Sabes, ella en una ocasión trato de advertirme sobre Neal, pero yo no la escuché y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

-Karen, realmente te enamoraste de ese sujeto? Digo, recién llegabas a este país. Cómo te pudiste enamorar tan rápido? Preguntó Terry pensando en las palabras que le dijo su hermana.

Las palabras de su hermano, molestaron a Karen. Ahí iba como siempre, a poner en duda sus decisiones.

-Terrence, recuérdame en cuánto tiempo conociste a la arpía e interesada de Kristin? Ah sí! fue en una noche de copas, a la semana ya dormía en tu casa y en un par de meses te casaste con ella, declarabas a los cuatro vientos que era el amor de tu vida, tuviste a mis niños en menos de un año, y tiempo después te enteraste que "tu gran amor" no era lo que pensabas, todo esto pasó en que? Tres años? Ahora dime, estás seguro que estabas enamorado de ella o más bien, ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ti o solo te usó y tuvo tus hijos para poder asegurar su futuro. Soltó Karen con rencor y coraje a su hermano.

Terry se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que cuando Karen se sentía acorralada o más bien cuándo se llegaba a sentir agredida era bastante mordaz en sus comentarios. Pero jamás pensó que le fuera a decir tantas cosas hirientes.

Le dolieron sus palabras tan profundo, se daba cuenta que su hermana tenía una impresión de él en cuánto a su relación con Kristin tan pobre, lo veía como un idiota manipulable que se dejó engatusar por una mujer bella pero trepadora que sólo quiso su dinero.

Por fin conocía la opinión que ella y seguramente toda su familia y amistades tenían de él, sólo que nunca se la soltaron en la cara. Fue un tonto al pensar que lo sucedido con su ex, era cosa del pasado. Ese error lo seguiría por siempre. Su credibilidad como hombre maduro y experto en relaciones sentimentales se habían ido por el caño.

Miro a su hermana y está tenía en sus ojos una mirada retadora, pero al verlo, vio en esos ojos azules, dolor y tristeza por sus palabras.

Que había hecho? Se cuestionó.

-Terry… susurró.

En ese momento el celular de él sonó.

-Granchester. El rostro de Terry fue transformándose, pasó de serio a sorpresa, después a molestia y por último a calma mal disimulada.

-Permítame, estoy aquí con ella. Le pregunto y le regresó en unos minutos la llamada.

-Terry. Karen llamó a su hermano con las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero sólo encontró una mirada fría sin ninguna emoción.

-Era el abogado Stevenson, está afuera con la señora Andley, quiere pasar a verte.

-A mi? Pero que quiere? Preguntó temerosa.

-No lo sé. Quieres verla?

-Tu que piensas?

-Como tu abogado te aconsejó qué escuches que quiere decirte. Así cierras tu historia con esa familia. Y nos enfocamos en meter a Legan tras las rejas, y sacarte de este lugar o reducir tu condena.

-De acuerdo, dile que pase. Y Terry… podrías quedarte conmigo, por favor.

-Cómo tu abogado es mi deber. Le voy a llamar. Stevenson, en un momento salgo por su cliente. Nos vemos.

Terry cortó la llamada y dirigió su voz a Karen.

-Regreso. Dijo y ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Salió del lugar, con el ánimo encendido, estaba enojado. Se sentía como un completo tonto. Sentía la ira bullir en él. Todos sus problemas con su ex se le vinieron como ráfaga a su mente. Primero la lucha legal que estaba teniendo por obtener la custodia total de sus hijos. Sabía que para ganarla, tenía que sacar a la luz los trapos sucios de Kristin. Pero se rehusaba a hacerlo y no por ella, sino por sus hijos. No quería lastimarlos y que ellos sufrieran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Pero tampoco deseaba que los niños estuvieran más tiempo viviendo a su lado, le dolía saber que no era un buen ejemplo la vida desordenada que llevaba, cambiaba de novio como de zapatos, se alcoholizaba cada semana, no trabajaba pues vivía de la pensión qué él depositaba a sus hijos . No, definitivamente no era sano que ellos vivieran con una mujer así.

Seguía metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que llegó a la sala de espera.

-Buenas tardes. Stevenson, señora Andley. Saludo cortés.

-Buenas tardes abogado Granchester. Saludo Tom dándole su mano.

Candy solo inclino su rostro a modo de saludo. No sabía que le pasaba con el. Su presencia no le agradaba del todo, pero no era porque le molestará, no. Era… no sabía que era, sólo sabía que su presencia se imponía y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda.

-Están listos? Mi cliente nos espera. Habló Terry neutral. El volver a ver a Candy sin que ella mostrara alguna reacción por él, le molestó.

Asintieron y juntos emprendieron el camino a la sala de visitas.

Karen se encontraba nerviosa en su lugar, no tenía idea el por qué la señora Candice White quería verla. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a las visitas.

-Karen, la señora Candice White y su abogado Thomas Stevenson. Presentó Terry.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Respondió Karen

-Hola. Contestaron al unísono.

Candy le hizo una señal a Tom, él entendiendo la petición de su cliente, asintió y habló:

-La señora White desea hablar a solas con la señorita.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible. Lo que la señora quiera hablar con mi cliente, va tener que ser conmigo presente. Respondió Terry en tono frío y arrogante.

Cosa qué molestó a Candy. _"Quién se creía ese hombre? Era un grosero. Ya le caía mal"_ Pensó

Tom iba a responder, pero Candy lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo y se acercó a Karen, ignorando por completo a Terry.

-Mira lo que deseó hablar contigo, por supuesto que lo puede oír tu abogado, pero me es incómodo qué ellos escuchen. Señalo a ambos hombres.

-Quisiera que sólo fuera entre chicas. Tu sabes para estar mas en confianza. Habló Candy entre susurros y le guiño un ojo, dando una gran sonrisa.

Karen asintió sorprendida por la amabilidad y picardía de Candy.

Terry no cabía en su sorpresa. Primero por que jamás pensó que la señora White tuviera sentido del humor y segundo, por su poder de convencimiento, hasta con él lo consiguió. Estaba dispuesto a salirse, si su hermana se lo pedía. Y tercero, se veía preciosa sonriendo.

-Terry, nos dejas solas, por favor. Pidió Karen.

-Claro. Con su permiso. Estaré afuera para cualquier cosa que necesites. Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a su hermana y a Candy, sólo la ignoró.

-Esperaré afuera Candy. Le dijo Tom dando un apretón a sus hombros.

Señorita Granchester, con su permiso.

Al quedarse las mujeres a solas. Candy tomó lugar enfrente de Karen.

-Te preguntarás que hago aquí. Bueno está decisión no ha sido nada fácil. No después de cómo me porte contigo.

Antes qué nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte agredido, tanto verbal como físicamente. No estuvo bien, en ese momento me encontraba mal. No es justificación pero después de saber lo que fue mi vida después de la muerte de mi esposo, esperó que me entiendas aunque sea un poco.

-Yo, la verdad no se que decir. No me esperaba su visita, para serle sincera pensé que no volvería a verla en mi vida. Pero ya qué está aquí; aceptó sus disculpas y entiendo que ha de ser muy difícil para usted el haber perdido a su esposo por mi imprudencia.

-Karen. Puedo llamarte así? La susodicha asintió.

-Bien, tú puedes llamarme Candy, no soy tan vieja. Le dijo con picardía. De repente se puso sería y se le quedó viendo.

Anthony era todo para mi, lo amaba tanto, más bien aun lo amo. Y el quedarme sin él, de un momento a otro fue devastador para mí. Ese día se despidió en la mañana, prometiendo regresar en hasta en la noche, ya que tenía trabajo pendiente. Entenderás que cuando me hablaron para decirme que había tenido un accidente fue horrible el sentimiento que tuve, pero al llegar al hospital y decirme que él había muerto de manera instantánea, ha sido el peor momento que he enfrentado, el mas doloroso. prácticamente enloquecí y me desconecte de todo a mi alrededor. Solo quería que mi esposo regresara a casa como me lo prometió. Pero no volvió más. Candy suspiró para alejar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos tratando de buscar escapatoria. Con sus manos se echo aire en ellos y prosiguió.

Cómo te decía; no vine aquí ha juzgarte, no es mi intención. Sólo quiero decirte qué por mi parte no hay ningún rencor o alguna cuenta que saldar, se qué todo fue un desafortunado accidente y qué realmente espero que a pesar de estar en está situación, se pueda hacer algo para que tú condena sea reducida.

Sabes, mi esposo era abogado y él me enseño que siempre se puede volver a empezar después de atravesar por algo así. Él era un gran hombre, un maravilloso esposo y padre, y se qué si estuviera en mi lugar, abría hecho lo mismo. No culparte.

Karen lloraba por las palabras de Candy, se sentía liberada de la culpa que continuamente la agobiaba. Sólo ella sabía los pensamientos qué le atormentaban. Las noches se las pasaba en vela, dando vueltas en esa cama qué era fría cómo la celda en la qué estaba recluida. Sus ilusiones, sueños, planes, se vinieron a bajo en un instante. Ahora se encontraba ahí, sola, y lo peor era la culpa que no se iba. Por eso eran esas lágrimas, lágrimas de liberación que se mezclaban con agradecimiento ante aquélla mujer, que se mostraba cómo realmente era. Una mujer con buenos sentimientos, sensible al dolor, amable, simpática y muy agradable.

-Gracias seño… perdón Candy. Tus palabras han sido un bálsamo para mí entre estás cuatro paredes. Y esperó qué el dolor pasé y cada ves sea mas tolerable la pérdida para ti y tú familia.

-Gracias y yo también lo esperó. Bueno me retiró y te deseo lo mejor en tu vida. Candy se acercó a Karen y le dio un gran abrazó, el cuál iba acompañado de mucha ternura y la reconforto bastante.

-Adiós Candy.

Candy se retiró y se encontró con Tom, a quién le dio una sonrisa. La cual desapareció cuándo vio a Terry. Todavía se preguntaba que era lo que le incomodaba de él. Sólo habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

-Todo bien Candy?

-Si Tom, todo listo.

-Entonces nos retiramos. Abogado Granchester fue un placer conocerlo y haber litigado con usted. Las referencias que tenía sobre usted han sido certeras. Con permiso.

-Gracias Stevenson, no sabía que mis habilidades habían llegado hasta este país. Es bueno saberlo y ha sido también un gustó haber trabajado con alguien igual de bueno que yo. Soltó Terry arrogante y sarcástico, estrechando su mano con la de Tom. Sabía que fue pretencioso y odioso al hablar así de si mismo. Pero no pudo evitarlo, la mirada fija de Candy sobre él, le incitó a hacerlo.

Candy rodo los ojos y negó ante aquél derrame de "humildad" de Terry. Su pregunta fue aclarada. Su incomodidad hacía él, venía de esa arrogancia y soberbia, las cuáles se mezclaban con su seguridad y porte de todo un hombre que sabía lo que era.

-Señora Andley ha sido un gustó conocerle aunque no en las mejores circunstancias. Mi más sentido pésame a usted y su familia. Terry soltó gran despliegue de caballerosidad y amabilidad que sorprendieron tanto a la rubia como a Tom. Claro, cuándo él se lo proponía podía ser todo un caballero. Y eso lo consiguió Candy con sólo un gestó de desaprobación ante su anterior actitud.

-Hasta luego señor Granchester. Le extendió su mano en señal de despedida, el la tomó y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un besó en ella.

Terry soltó su mano con delicadeza, les dio un asentamiento de cabeza a ambos y se retiró con el pulso acelerado a todo lo que da.

" _Vaya, no resultó tan mal educado y presumido"_ pensó la rubia viendo cómo Terry se perdía entre la puerta.

Continuara…

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EN LA HISTORIA.**

 **Y DOBLE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y LECTURAS ANÓNIMAS.**

 **OCTUBRE 2018**


	8. DECISIONES (2ra parte)

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

Capitulo ocho

¿Qué te dijo esa mujer? Preguntó Terry al ver a su hermana con los rastros de haber llorado.

-Me pidió disculpas por la forma en qué se portó conmigo.

-En serio? Pensé qué venía a rematarte.

-Terry, por que siempre tienes que esperar lo peor de las personas?

-Será porqué eso es lo que me ha mostrado siempre? Cuando empiezas a creer que se puede esperar algo bueno, de un momento a otro, te clavan la puñalada y te sueltan su verdadera opinión de ti. No importa lo que hagas por ellas. Al final son unos malagradecidos. Soltó con coraje, haciendo referencia a las palabras que Karen le dijo anteriormente.

-Terry ... sobre lo que te dije ...

-Olvídalo Karen, ya no hay más que decir. Tu opinión en cuanto a mí, ya está más que clara. La interrumpió Terry de manera abrupta, dando por zanjado el tema.

Nos vemos después. Te mantendré informada sobre el avance de la demanda. Concluyo y dejando un beso en su mejilla, se retiro.

* * *

Pasado un mes, la acusación que pesa sobre Legan, se resolvió de manera favorable para Karen. Terry pudo demostrar que Neal desde que conoció a su hermana, sus intenciones eran acostarse con ella. Supo manejar con inteligencia la declaración de este, de manera que al interrogarlo en el estrado lo envolvio, haciendo que el hombre aceptara que drogo a Karen por medio de la bebida que le ofreció y posteriormente el querer abusar de ella cuando la sustancia hizo efecto en su organismo.

Lo que terminó de hundirlo, fue la declaración de Eliza Legan en su contra. En dónde ella testificó que su hermano le externo literalmente que _"Esa inglesita le encantaba y que iba a hacer suya de una manera u otra"._

El juez dio el fallo y condenó a Neal Legan a seis años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza. Y en cuanto a Karen Granchester le redujo su condena a dos años y medio con la opción de salir en libertad condicional por buen comportamiento. Negó la fianza también, ya que el motivo por el cual fue acusado anteriormente no lo ameritaba.

-Mi niña hermosa, me duele tanto que estés encerrada en este lugar. Decía Eleanor con lágrimas.

-Mamá ya no llores por favor. Voy a poner todo mi parte para salir antes.

-Pero es qué no se por qué tuvo que suceder esto. Tú deberías estar en la casa con tu familia. Teniendo tu restaurante de comida mediterránea cómo siempre quisiste, no encerrada en este horrible lugar.

-Eleanor debes tranquilizarte, no le hace bien a tu hija que le digas esto. Necesitas nuestro apoyo, tú apoyo. Habló Richard tomando de los hombros a su mujer con amor.

-Perdónenme por favor, si yo no me hubiera encaprichado con venir a este país según yo para probarles que podía vivir sola, sin el control de mis hermanos. Pero demostré que soy incapaz de cuidarme sola. Soy una decepción, los desilusionado. Me deje deslumbrar por el primer hombre que me habló bonito.

-Princesa no digas eso por favor. Tú no eres una decepción. Sólo confíaste en alguien que no lo merecía. Habló Richard abrazando a su hija juntó con su esposa.

-Pequeña te amamos y no estás sola. Vamos a mover cielo, mar y tierra para que puedas llevar a cabo tu condena en Londres. No es así Terry? Preguntó Leo.

-Por supuesto. Somos tu familia y vamos a estar siempre para ti. Respondió Terry.

Los Granchester se abrazaron y se despidieron de Karen. Todos estaban tristes, no querían dejar a la más pequeña en ese lugar. Pero sabría que así tenía que ser.

Pasó el tiempo y después de que Terry usará todos sus conocimientos y sus influencias, logró la extradición de Karen a Londres y ahora ella cumplirá el resto de su condena en esa ciudad. Lo que fue un alivio para toda la familia. Ya no tenían que viajar constantemente y su vida diaria, trabajos, escuela de los nietos y demás actividades no se verían afectadas.

Sólo restaba un año y medio para que ella cumpla su tiempo de dejar ese lugar. Probablemente saldría antes, ya que su conducta era cada vez mejor. Dentro de su gran tiempo libre, Karen se había metido en varias actividades, cómo repostería, costura, en ocasiones ayudaba en la cocina, en enfermería, etc. Pero lo que más ayudaba en su estadía para no volverse loca y ser paciente, era el intercambio de cartas que recibía de cierta amiga americana, quién se convertió en su confidente y su mas grande apoyó. Ya que ella no la juzgaba, ni la críticaba, la aconsejaba y animaba a no dejarse vencer, a seguir adelante. Para Karen era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

* * *

Después de que Candy visitara a Karen, su siguiente parada fue en el cementerio en donde descansan los restos de su esposo, en la cripta familiar.

Al llegar, encontró el lugar limpio, adornado con las rosas blancas qué Anthony mandó a cultivar especialmente para ella y que nombró Dulce Candy en su honor, para celebrar su quinto aniversario de casados.

El lugar olía a limpio, emanaba un aire fresco, la fragancia de Dulce Candy impregnaba toda la cripta. La mente de Candy se llenó de recuerdos con su esposo, al igual que ese dulce aroma. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de anhelo, de dolor, de amor, de añoranza, por todas las cosas que vivió junto a él. Desde la primera vez que lovio, su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera vez juntos, cuando se casaron, cuando nació Alan; su primer hijo, el cual era una copia exacta de él y Albert, el hermano mayor de Anthony. Cuándo nació Abel, quién tenía un aspecto similar a los dos y por último Asael, quién era igualito a ella. Candy lloraba, se desahogaba de todas las emociones que su corazón contenía.

-Mi amor, mi Tony. Cuánto te extraño y apenas tiene un mes que me dejaste sin tu presencia. Sabes, ya todo lo de tu accidente quedó resuelto. La mujer que choco contigo, muy joven y guapa por cierto, fue condenada a cinco años de cárcel, debo confesar que pensé que me iba a dar gusto o ya de menos me sentiría satisfecha, pero no, no fue así. Ella también ha sufrido, cometió el error de fijarse en un hombre que solo quería jugar con ella y terminó pagando por eso.

Me dio mucha pena su situación y hoy fui a hablar con ella, la perdone y le pedí perdón por haberla culpado de tu muerte y enfocar en ella mi dolor. Quedamos en buenos términos y espero que con el tiempo, su pena y dolor pasen o al menos sea más llevadero, así como el mío y el de nuestros hijos.

Por eso he decidido ayudar a las mujeres que están en prisión, porque sospecho que algunas están ahí porque lo merecen, pero otras, como Karen, están por circunstancias ajenas a ellas o por otros motivos. Cual sea el caso de cada una de ellas, quiero ayudar y voy decirle a Albert que me ayude a entrar como enfermera a ese lugar. De algo debe servir mi título de enfermera. Ya que en su momento no lo ejercí por dedicarme a ustedes. Pero ahora es necesario, tengo que ver por las necesidades de los niños y del hogar.

También vamos a ver a una psicóloga, creo que necesitamos sacar todo lo que hay en nuestro interior y pasar este duelo. Con la ayuda de Dios vamos a lograrlo.

Mi Tony me despido. Se que no estás en este lugar y que no me escuchas, solo está tu cuerpo. Pero el hablar así me ha servido de terapia. Voy a salir adelante, voy a ser ese pilar de nuestra familia y voy a luchar por qué los sueños de nuestros hijos se cumplan, así como queríamos que sucediera estando juntos.

Te amo, te llevare siempre en mi corazón. Hasta siempre.

Y así con esas palabras, Candy siguió su camino, confiando y esperando que Dios, dirija el nuevo camino que emprendería sin su esposo.

Continuara ...

 **Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias por seguir. Si me has que me he tardado, la verdad he estado muy ocupado, mi papá estuvo hospitalizado por quince días por problemas con sus riñones, tuvo que dializarlo y ya está mejor. Luego las cosas en la casa, el esposo, el hijo. Pero bueno, hoy tengo un respiro y ese es el capitulo, yo estoy en la escritura del siguiente y primero Dios, espero subirlo en la semana.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por los lectores anónimos, agregar a favoritos.**

 **Blanca g**

 **Fabiola r**

 **Diana**

 **Karina glez**

 **Eli**

 **Amrica gra**

 **Elydereyes**

 **Bendiciones y saludos.**

 **Noviembre 2018**


	9. CAMBIOS

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y he de decir que disfruté mucho escribirlo.**

Capitulo nueve

Un año después

La familia White se encontraba en la casa de los Andley, habían sido invitados para recordar el aniversario luctuoso de Anthony Andley.

-Y bien Candy, que has decidido sobre que los niños asistan al Colegio San Pablo? Cuestionó Albert.

-¿Los niños? Será los adolescentes. Mis sobrinos están más altos que tu y yo juntos. Parecen jirafas, y solo tienen quince y catorce años. ¿Hermanita qué les diste de comer de bebés? Interrumpió Joseph

-Joseph qué simpático. Mis niños no son jirafas, sólo están un poco altos. Y contestando a tu pregunta Albert, todavía no me decido. Es estar tres o cuatro años sin estar con ellos, solo los fines de semana o días especiales o en las vacaciones; y la verdad no me siento lista para eso.

Además, mi trabajo está aquí, la escuela de Asael. No me siento preparada para alejarme de ellos por tanto tiempo.

-Te entiendo Candy, pero creó qué a los _"muchachos"_ les haría mucho bien. Pienso que esté último año ha sido muy estresante para ellos, con la pérdida de mi hermano, y todo lo que vino después, y el que tu trabajes, cosa que nunca habías hecho los desestabilizó. No me lo tomes a mal, se que eres una mujer entregada, responsable y quieres lo mejor para mis sobrinos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bert, pienso que le hará mucho bien a mis sobrinos, Alan ha tomado de manera favorable los cambios, aunque sea muy hostigoso con sus hermanos. pero Abel lo siento bastante retraído, por no decir metido en su propio mundo. Al parecer el que tu no estés en la casa cuando él llega del colegio, le ha afectado. Recuerda que siempre le ha gustado estar junto a ti.

Candy analizaba las palabras de su cuñado y hermano. Las cosas con sus hijos no estaban del todo bien, Alan el mayor asumió el papel de papá, era protector, apoyaba a su mamá, ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, con la escuela a su hermanito Asael, con Abel era muy unido, se protegían uno al otro, pero últimamente discutían mucho. Se volvió sumamente responsable, subió sus calificaciones, pues su deseo era ser abogado cómo su papá. Con él no tenía problemas, lo único es que era apartado en su relación con ella, no platicaba mucho sobre sus sentimientos o las situaciones que enfrentaba como el adolescente que era. Él siempre fue apegado mas a su papá. En cambio Abel, era un joven noble, amoroso, muy transparente en sus sentimientos, amiguero, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, y quién más convivía con su hermanito. Muy apegado a su mamá. Sin embargo, los últimos seis meses su carácter sufrió modificaciones, su mamá empezó a tener mas responsabilidades en su trabajo, todo el tiempo estaba apurada y todo esto causó estragos en el chico. Su nivel académico bajo, se volvió callado, solitario y esta era una situación que preocupaba a Candy, no supo en que momento su hijo sufrió esos cambios. Y por último, estaba Asael, al ser el mas pequeño no era tan notorio para él todo lo que sucedió en su familia, solo contaba con siete años y su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era sacar buenas notas en la escuela.

-No se, necesitó pensarlo más tiempo.

-Mira Candy si lo que te preocupa es separarte de mis sobrinos, yo tengo la solución. Comentó Annie, quién llegó en ese momento cargando a Vivian, su hermosa bebita de seis meses qué era igualita a su papá.

En el Colegio San Pablo están solicitando una enfermera de medio tiempo. Puedes trabajar ahí y de paso cuidar a mis sobrinos. Y antes de que me des tus excusas. El colegio tiene la opción de que los estudiantes puedan asistir solo a clases sin quedarse de internos. Eso es solo para los que lo deseen.

-Annie pero me estás queriendo decir que cambié mi residencia a otro país?!

-Sí, eso dije. Además, recuerda que Valeria ya esta haya estudiando a petición de Archibald y está en esa modalidad. No se queda de interna.

Mira Candy, yo tuve que dejar a mi hija, me separé de ella, por qué fue un acuerdo que hice con su padre. Ella vivió conmigo hasta que tuviera quince años y luego se iría a vivir con él hasta que entre la universidad. Y bueno, mi guapo esposo me prometió que en la primera oportunidad vamos a ir a visitarla. Concluyó Annie mirando a Joseph.

-Por supuesto preciosa, tu guapo esposo está para servirte y hacerte feliz. Dijo Joseph señalando toda su humanidad.

Candy y Albert sólo rodaron los ojos.

-La opción de Annie es muy buena Candy, recuerda que Anthony hace tiempo adquirió un departamento en Londres. Opinó el rubio.

-Pero hay qué cambiar toda nuestra vida. Dijo Candy con preocupación.

-Cándida no le des tantas vueltas. Todos necesitan un cambio. El trabajo en el penal te está absorbiendo demasiado y tus hijos te necesitan. Y en cuanto al cambio que dices, lo único que tienes que hacer es dar de baja a tus hijos, escuela para Asael hay en todos lados. Y por tu trabajo solo renuncias y ya. El dinero es lo que menos necesitas.

-Joseph tiene razón, si lo que te preocupa es la escuela para Asael, un amigo mío tiene a sus hijos en un colegio de muy buen nivel académico, le puedo pedir información. Por el dinero, Anthony los dejó protegidos.

-Ya ves Cándida, hay solución.

-No me digas Cándida. Annie calma a tu simpático maridito.

-Joseph no molestes a Candy. Si sigues hoy vas a dormir en el cuarto de visitas.

-Pero mi amor no puedes hacerme eso. Si le digo así a la pecosita es porqué la quiero. Se quejó Joseph haciendo un puchero. Annie cedió ante su marido y lo besó.

-Por favor, ya dejen sus muestras de cariño, van a pervertir a su hija. Habló Albert.

-Celoso y envidioso eres Andley. Acotó Joseph.

-Entonces Candy, que me dices? Mira que tengo que avisar a mi amiga Patty O'Brien mañana mismo y mandarle tu currículum para que ella se lo entregue a la dirección del plantel. Habló Annie.

-Pues… esta bien, acepto. Solo espero que el cambio se para que estemos mejor.

-Ya verás que si. Los cambios siempre son buenos. Concilió Bert.

-Bueno entonces a hacer las maletas! Gritó el matrimonio White Britter.

El último mes fue toda una locura en el hogar Andley White. Primero, Candy habló con sus hijos mayores, explicando su entrada al Colegio San Pablo y por lo tanto, se irian a vivir todos a Londres, los jóvenes no lo tomaron muy bien, en especial Abel, pero su tío Elijah, quién se convirtió en una figura paterna para él, lo convenció. Segundo, renunció a su trabajo como enfermera del penal donde estuvo recluida Karen Granchester. La directora del lugar sintió mucho su partida, llegó a apreciarla, pues Candy era una persona responsable, dedicada, cariñosa, cálida y sensible, y trataba a las reclusas con respeto y confianza, era una amiga para ellas. Así que la despidieron con lágrimas y abrazos. Tercero, dio de baja en el colegio a Asael, al niño le encantó la idea de irse a otro país.

Albert se encargó de arreglar el departamento que Anthony tenía en Londres para que fuera habitado por la familia de su hermano, el cual se encontraba amueblado y quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Candy junto con sus hijos, su hermano Joseph y Annie con la pequeña Vivian y su mamá Candice, viajarían a Londres juntos. La primera para vivir una temporada en aquella ciudad, los segundos para visitar a la hija de Annie y la tercera acompañaba a su hija a instalarse y apoyarla con sus hijos. Su papá y su hermano mayor Elijah juntó con su familia se quedan en Chicago, sólo irían de vacaciones o en alguna oportunidad.

* * *

La vida de Terry Granchester había encontrado estabilidad, ahora sus hijos estaban bajo su custodia, vivían los tres junto con los padres de él, era un requisito que el juez ordeno. En cuanto a Kristin, hacia seis meses que no sabía nada de ella, lo único que se supo fue que ingresó en un centro de rehabilitación para salir de las adicciones, y que propiciaron que sus hijos fueran retirados de su lado. Juntó a su incapacidad de cuidarlos dado que no tenía un trabajo estable y dependía de la ayuda y el apoyo de otros.

Después del intenso trabajo que realizó para lograr que su hermana fuera trasladada a Londres para terminar su condena. Terry se tomó unos días de descanso juntó a los gemelos y viajo en su apreciado automóvil deportivo, un McLaren 540C de color rojo a Stratford-upon-Avon, el municipio que vio nacer a William Shakespeare su dramaturgo favorito, el cual estaba situado en Warwickshire al sur de Birmingham, Inglaterra, Reino Unido. Pasó una semana realmente relajada, se divirtió con sus hijos, jugó, comió comida basura (como el le decía). Asistieron a obras de teatro y a recitales en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre, tomaron fotos en el Río Avon, visitaron la casa donde vivió Shakespeare, y la Holy Trinity Church donde fue bautizado y enterrado. Tuvieron largas caminatas y pláticas que a Terry le parecieron de lo más constructivas, a pesar de qué los gemelos tenían siete años, eran unos niños sumamente rectos, responsables, educados. Un rasgo de los Granchester que tenían todos los miembros de esa familia. Aunado a que su padre les transmitió su gusto por la lectura, el teatro y todo lo que tenga que ver con las Bellas Artes.

Mark, el mayor por dos minutos, era el más serio, casi siempre se encontraba leyendo, o pintando, o escribiendo. A pesar de su corta edad, aprendió a leer y escribir desde los cinco años. Le encantaba acompañar a su abuelo a su despacho cuando este trabajaba en algún juicio. O se ponían a jugar ajedrez, afición que su abuelo practicaba desde que tenía la misma edad que él. Richard tenía varios premios sobre este juego. En cambió Sebastián era más juguetón, mas travieso, mas extrovertido y más amiguero. Le gustaba aventarse de los árboles, de los sillones, de las sillas, etc. No era de mucho estudiar, pero amaba las obras de Shakespeare, le gustaba actuar, pero también el fútbol, su equipo favorito era el Manchester United, y su comida favorita eran las pizzas y hamburguesas. A los dos les gustaba mucho estar con su papá y platicar con él de cualquier cosa. Eran dos niños parecidos a sus padres en lo físico. De Kristin tenían la tez blanca, el cabello lacio y de color negro, y de Terry los ojos azules con verdes betas, la sonrisa de lado, el porte y la arrogancia. Su carácter era opuesto el uno del otro, Mark era mesurado, paciente, no explotaba con facilidad, herencia de su abuela Eleanor. En cambio Sebastián era Granchester 100%, se enojaba con facilidad, era demandante cuando no se le atendía rápido. Eran iguales, pero a la vez tan distintos. Terry los amaba en gran manera, eran su prioridad y por quiénes luchaba día con día para ser un buen padre, un buen ejemplo y un buen proveedor.

Regresando de sus mini vacaciones, recibió la llamada de su amigo Albert, quién estaba en Londres. Quedaron de verse para almorzar en el lugar que asistían desde sus años de Colegio, el London Coffee.

* * *

Albert ultimaba los detalles del próximo arribo de su cuñada y sobrinos a la ciudad. Se encontraba en el departamento que Anthony adquirió cinco años atrás para cuando fuera de vacaciones con su familia, solo que nunca se dio esa oportunidad. Estaba ubicado al sur de Londres, en el barrio de Kingston. El lugar constaba de una amplia estancia, que se dividía en sala, comedor, cocina, la cual estaba separada por una barra, un baño completo, y su cuarto de lavado,a un costado había un pequeño pasillo que daba a dos habitaciones. La principal tenía un balcón y su terraza, su baño completo, y amueblado. La segunda recamara era mas amplia, pues era para los hijos, de igual manera estaba amueblada y arreglada para tres varones. La sala estaba amueblada de manera minimalista, muy moderno, que al parecer de Albert le faltaba la mano de Candy. No dudaba que ella le pondría ese toque femenino. Lo equipó de todo lo necesario, compró despensa, y contrató a una persona que le hiciera el aseo requerido. Aunque fue sólo lo mínimo, pues trataba de mantenerlo limpio. Después de dejar todo listo, se comunico con Margareth Gray, la directora del Colegio San Pablo para entrevistarse el lunes a primera hora, para que sus sobrinos entraran a clases lo más pronto posible. Ellos juntó con los demás arribaban el viernes. El resto del día se dedicó a poner al corriente sus pendientes, llamar a su esposa e hijos y a descansar, que el día siguiente se reuniría con sus amigos y cómplices de aventuras de la adolescencia, Terry Granchester y Alister Cornwell.

* * *

Alistair Cornwell, "Stear" o "inventor" cómo le llamaban sus mas cercanos. Llegaba al London Coffee para reunirse con sus amigos. Se trataba de un hombre guapo de treinta y siete años, de tez blanca, cabello negro y entresacado hasta la nuca. Con unos bellos ojos negros adornados por unas tupidas pestañas largas y cubiertos con sus inseparables gafas. Último integrante del trío "Los Reyes del San Pablo". Nombre que adquirieron al referirse a ellos cuando estudiaban en ese lugar.Y no era por qué dirigieran el lugar o fueran el terror de los estudiantes o fueran problemáticos, sino que era tanto el impacto que causaba entre las chicas,que prácticamente sus deseos de todo tipo eran atendidos por varias de ellas.

Pero después de ya casi veinte años de haber salido de ahí, los amigos ya habían dejado atrás esas locuras de adolescente. Cada quien hizo su vida, Terry y Stear son abogados y socios de un Buffet en ascenso. El segundo casado con Patricia O'Brien, psicóloga de profesión y madre de sus dos niños; Alistair de doce y Audrey de diez años. Albert un médico cardiólogo dedicado a su profesión. También casado con una doctora llamada Isabela con quién procreo dos hijos; Josh e Isla de diez y seis años respectivamente. Los amigos solían reunirse cada vez que su agenda coincidía o normalmente cuando Albert visitaba el viejo continente.

-Muy buenas tardes mis queridos y estimados amigos.

-Stear, ya extrañaba tu basta educación y tus buenos modales. Albert se levantó a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

-Por favor Bert, no alces el ego del inventor. Interrumpió Terry con su ya conocido tono.

-Tu dices eso aristócrata arrogante, porque aunque perteneces a la nobleza, te falta mi educación y gran encanto. Contraataco Stear.

-Por favor, ya hablas cómo el elegante de tu hermano. Sólo te faltó pasarte la mano por tu cabello para ver si esta en su lugar. Se mofo Terry.

-No gracias, Dios me libre de hacer semejante acto. Soltó Stear con susto. Y los tres echaron a reír.

-Ya los extrañaba señores. Dijo Albert tomando asiento junto a sus amigos.

-Igualmente excelentísimo señor William Albert Andley. Habló Terry haciendo una mini reverencia.

-No cambias Terry. Sonrió Bert.

-Y bien cómo estás amigo? Ya te encuentras mejor? Habló Stear refiriéndose a lo de su hermano.

-Soportando, Anthony ya no está y la vida sigue su curso. De hecho por eso estoy aquí, arreglando todo lo necesario para que la vida de mi cuñada y sus hijos tomen un rumbo distinto. Pero que le parece si pedimos el alimento y les cuento. Consultó Albert.

Terry inmediatamente se tenso cuando escuchó a su amigo. Preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba y si con su cuñada se refería a la pecosa rubia que le cautivo y no veía hacía un año.

Stear y él asintieron al pedido de su amigo y ordenaron su almuerzo.

Continuara ...

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Muy buenas tardes o días o noches tengan. Como pueden darse cuenta la trama ya está tomando forma para que nuestra pareja favorita se vuelva a ver.**

 **Supongo que ya se van dando cuenta por donde va la cosa, me gustaría saber sus deducciones e ideas. Acepto sugerencias. Ustedes son muy importantes en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos y por los lectores anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Feliz Navidad y muy bueno y prospero Año Nuevo para cada una de ustedes, por si no actualizo antes.**

 **Dios les bendiga.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Diciembre 2018**


	10. TRANSICIÓN

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y el fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Por fin regresé, les dejo la continuación.**

Capítulo diez

El trío de amigos hizo su pedido al mesero y se dispusieron a esperar sus alimentos, mientras Albert puso al tanto a Stear y Terry sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su familia.

\- Así que Candy White es la viuda de tu hermano. Patty me comentó qué la cuñada de Annie aplicó para ocupar la vacante de enfermera en el Colegio. Pero no me comentó que se trataba de la viuda de tu hermano. -Habló Stear.

\- Supongo qué Annie no se lo dijo. -Respondió el rubio.

\- No lo creó. Esas dos se platican todo a pesar de qué no se ven seguido. Ya ves que su amistad siguió después del colegio y de qué se separo de mi hermano y ella se regresó a Estados Unidos.

\- Quien sabe lo que sucedió. Las mujeres son muy complejas. -Dijo Albert sonriendo.

\- Bueno, creó que al fin vamos a conocer a la familia de tu hermano. Tantos años de amistad contigo y nunca los hemos conocido. -Señalo Stear.

\- Te van a caer excelente. Terry ya los conoce, ya sabes por lo del accidente y todo eso.

Terry no decía ni una palabra, todavía estaba asimilando el hecho de qué Albert dijera que Candy se venía a vivir a Londres junto con sus hijos. La verdad es qué en todo esté último año no pudo sacar de su cabeza a la viuda Andley, su rostro molestó y la mirada de esos ojos verde esmeralda el día que atacó a su hermana lo tenía grabado en su mente cómo un tatuaje, las imágenes de los días posteriores, el intercambio de palabras con ella, su voz, su sonrisa. Aunado a qué era de su conocimiento la amistad que surgió entre ella y su hermana no ayudaban nada. Por eso las veces que se tuvo que presentar en el penal para las visitas o realizar los trámites del traslado de Karen, hizo lo imposible por no toparse con ella. Esa mujer lo tenía en un constante nerviosismo, toda su seguridad se iba al traste nada más de pensar que se la podía encontrar por los pasillos. No entendía cómo lo pudo haber impactado de una manera tan fuerte. Ni con Kristin que supuestamente la amo hasta lo máximo que un hombre es capaz de amar, según creía él, le pasó así. No sabia que le sucedía con ella y no pensaba descubrirlo. Eran emociones confusas y él prometió no volver a caer en las redes de ninguna mujer y mucho menos enamorarse.

\- Entonces Terry? Habló Albert sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Cómo?

\- No escuchaste lo qué te pregunto Bert. -Era una afirmación, más que pregunta, lo que dijo Stear.

\- No. Que decías? -Respondió el ojiazul.

\- Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado y por eso no pones atención a mi platica. -Bromeó el rubio.

Terry frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

\- Pequeño Bert, decir eso del aristócrata arrogante es cómo si dijeras que mi hermano algún día se va a casar. -Siguió con la broma el de lentes.

\- Inventor, si no mal recuerdo, tu hermano ya se casó una vez y no le fue muy bien que digamos. -Contraataco Terry.

\- Esa vez no cuenta, estaba joven y solo fue un impulso… Y claro, fue una orden de mis padres por haber embarazado a Annie. Así que no tuvo opción. Señaló Stear con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Cómo sea. No estamos aquí para indagar sobre la vida amorosa de nadie. Que me preguntabas Andley?

\- Te preguntaba si me das la información del colegio en donde van tus niños.

\- Y eso para qué te sirve a ti?

\- Si pusieras atención a la plática de Albert…

\- Lo quiero para mi sobrino, el hijo menor de mi hermano. -Interrumpió Albert para evitar otro posible enfrentamiento de sus amigos.

\- Qué no están ya grandes los dos para asistir al nivel básico?

\- Si Terry, Alan y Abel ya son jóvenes, ellos van a asistir al Colegio San Pablo. Yo hablo del mas pequeño, Asael. Tiene la edad de los gemelos.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tu hermano tuvo tantos hijos.

\- Pues ya ves, él siempre quiso tener una familia grande. Fue un hombre muy hogareño, amaba a su esposa e hijos y vivía para ellos. -El Semblante de Albert cambió a una de tristeza y melancolía. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y con la mirada decidieron cambiar de tema.

\- Te envío toda la información por correo en cuánto llegué a la casa.

\- Gracias Terry. -Albert agradeció el gesto.

\- Entonces compañeros, hay que hacer que valga la pena esta reunión. Que les parece si nos tomamos unos tragos en el bar de siempre. Tengo permiso de Patty hasta que salga del trabajo y pase por ella. -Habló Stear con su característico humor, para aligerar el ambiente.

Ambos hombres asintieron, pidieron la cuenta al mesero, pagaron y se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en el despacho de Anthony, era su última noche en aquel lugar, al día siguiente madrugaba. Su avión con rumbo a Londres salía a primera hora.

Ya tenía prácticamente todo arreglado, hasta la casa tenía nuevos inquilinos, no quiso deshacerse esta y sólo la rento, la próxima semana sería ocupada por un recién estrenado matrimonio. Se trataba de un par de jóvenes, que le habían recordado tanto a ella y a Anthony en sus inicios juntos. Los muebles los donó a un asilo de ancianos, sólo se quedó consigo las cosas importantes, las cuáles guardó en ese despacho al quedar esté como una bodega, no tenía la intención de sacar nada de lo que se encontraba ahí.

\- Cuántos recuerdos, cuántas cosas pasamos en este lugar. Buenas, malas, alegrías, tristezas, pleitos, reconciliaciones, tantas y tantas cosas. Y ahora, ya todo quedó atrás. A partir de mañana comenzamos una nueva vida, en otro país, con otra gente, nuevas ilusiones, nuevas esperanzas, nuevas cosas por realizar.

Dios mío, dame las fuerzas para seguir enfrentando todo lo qué venga delante, ser ese ejemplo que mis hijos necesitan, y ser su amiga y su apoyó. – Concluyó Candy.

* * *

Después de mas de ocho horas de vuelo, la familia White hacía su arribo a la ciudad de Londres. El London Gatwick Airport fue su destinó, entré revisar documentación, permisos para su estadía, recoger maletas, les dieron las diez de la noche, todos iban hambrientos y cansados, lo bueno es qué a su salida ya los esperaba Albert, junto con Patty, Stear, y Valeria.

\- Mamá! Gritó Vale.

\- Mi amor, cuánto te extrañe preciosa. -Annie se arrojó a los brazos de su hija, no sin antes dejar a su pequeña Vivian con Joseph.

\- Buenas noches a todos. -Albert se acercó a saludar a su familia, dejo un beso en la mejilla de las Candy's y dio un abrazo a Joseph y a sus sobrinos.

\- Como estuvo el viaje? –Preguntó.

\- Muy agotador, pero bien. -Respondió Candy.

\- Le quiero presentar a unos muy buenos amigos. –Albert con un movimiento de cabeza llamo a sus amigos para que se acercarán. – Les presentó a Stear y Patty Cornwell.

\- Hola, es un gusto conocerlos. Bert nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes, y bueno también Annie. -Se acercó Patty a saludar a cada uno.

\- Gracias. Respondieron todos.

\- Es un gustó, bellas damas. Con todo respeto, son muy hermosas. -Dijo Stear galantemente a Candy y su mamá, y depósito un beso en la mano de cada una. –Ellas se sonrojaron ante sus palabras.

Dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes Andley y sonriendo e inclinando su cuerpo a manera de reverencia, dijo: - Caballeros, un gusto conocerles. -Alan y Abel se voltearon a ver, extrañados de la actitud del pelinegro.

\- Hola, yo soy Asael Andley. Mucho gusto. -El niño se inclinó igual a como le hizo Stear, sorprendiendo a esté de forma agradable, y causando la risa de los demás.

\- Mucho gusto caballerito. Respondió Stear.

Al terminar todas las presentaciones, el grupo salió del aeropuerto rumbo a su destino. Joseph y Annie juntó a las niñas, partieron con el matrimonio Cornwell, iban a hospedarse en su casa. Y Candy, sus hijos y su mamá se fueron con Albert, rumbo al departamento, el cuál a partir de ese día, sería su nuevo hogar.

Quedando de verse al otro día en la mañana para la visita al Colegio San Pablo, e inscribir a los jóvenes al curso, y que Candy se presentara a su entrevista para su nuevo empleo.

* * *

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, la familia White quedó sorprendida con el lugar, a pesar de nos ser muy grande, el lugar era acogedor y ofrecía calidez. Al saber que Anthony lo había comprado para ellos, les daba felicidad y nostalgia a la vez.

\- Que te parece Candy?

\- Es muy hermoso. No pensé qué fuera a estar así. Gracias por acondicionarlo Albert.

\- No tienes que agradecer. Que bueno que te guste, aunque pienso que le falta unos cuantos toques de tu parte. Y se vea más hogareño y no cómo un departamento de soltero. -Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

\- Pienso igual que Albert, hija. Aunque está muy bien equipado, si le falta la mano de una mujer. Pero gracias Albert por tomarte tu tiempo en ayudar a mi hija y a los niños.

-Es un gustó ayudarles Candice. Y como le dije a tu hija, no tienen nada que agradecer. Ustedes son mi familia, y la familia está para ayudarse.

Albert le enseñó rápidamente el lugar, pues ya era tardé y tenían que madrugar al otro día. El rubio se quedó a dormir con ellos, ya que ni Candy, ni su mamá, lo dejaron irse alegando qué era peligroso estar afuera a esa horas. Y el aceptó no queriendo contradecirlas, a parte de que estaba cansado, ya antes de que amaneciera se iría al hotel en donde se hospedaba, y pasaría por Candy para llevarla al Colegio.

Toda la familia cayó rendida y durmieron inmediatamente, y de esa manera daban por finalizado su primera noche en otro país. Ya mañana comenzaría su nueva vida, en dónde les esperaban, nuevas aventuras, nuevas amistades y a Candy, un nuevo amor?.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ya estoy de regreso. Me parece que tarde en actualizar, perdón. La verdad se me fue la inspiración un poco, y luego se me dio la oportunidad de participar en el fic de Inolvidable Terry, con las demás autoras y entre planeación y demás detalles, pues le dedique tiempo a ello.**

 **Y como ven, ya me regresaron las ideas, y esperó actualizar más seguido, ya estoy en eso.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Guest, palasatenea2018, Selenityneza, Blanca G, Eli, Elydereyes, White Andrew, Amrica Gra. A los que sumaron esta historia a favoritos y a los lectores anónimos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyo a Inolvidable Terry, sus comentarios fueron muy lindos. Esperemos después poder tener otro proyecto. Ah y por cierto, no se les olvide votar por los mejores fics del 2018.**

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

 **Respondiendo a un review sobre los nombres que les di a los hijos de Candy. Bueno, a uno le puse Abel en honor a mi papá, ya que así se llama. Su significado es exhalación o aliento. Y en cuanto a Asael, su significado es Criatura de Dios y Dios ha creado. Me parece un gran significado, y eso es lo que cuenta.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Nally Graham.**

 **Febrero 2019**


	11. CONOCIÉNDONOS

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y el fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Hola! Les dejo la** **actualización.**

Capítulo once

CONOCIÉNDONOS

La reunión con la directora Gray fue todo un éxito, la docente quedó encantada con las referencias de Candy y sus conocimientos, lo poco que conoció en esa entrevista, supo que la pecosa era una mujer dedicada a su trabajo, ella emanaba ternura, calidez y confianza. Y más aún cuando se enteró de la situación que vivió con el accidente de su esposo y que en éste se vio involucrada Karen Granchester, a quien ella conocía perfectamente. Ya había sido informada previamente sobre el perdón que le otorgo Candy.

Alan y Abel quedaron inscritos en el Colegio, entrarían junto a su mamá en dos días, dado que no tenían ni veinticuatro horas en aquél país y necesitaban descansó.

Al salir del recinto, Candy, Albert, Joseph, Annie y Patty, se dirigieron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana al Colegio. La verdad a cada uno ya le urgía probar alimento. La pequeña cafetería era un lugar bastante acogedor. Todos hicieron su pedido, más Candy pidió doble porción, su apetito era mucho. De hecho ella siempre fue de buen comer.

Entre plática amena, bromas, los adultos disfrutaban. Patty y la pecosa hicieron buenas migas. Y ahora que trabajarían juntas, la plática se centró en eso.

* * *

Terry y Stear salían de los juzgados, habían ido cada uno a tratar asuntos relacionados con sus respectivos casos. Al encontrarse quedaron de ir a desayunar. Stear lo invitó a qué lo acompañara con Patty a dónde ella estaba, el castaño aceptó sin imaginar a quién se encontraría en aquel lugar.

Hicieron su arribó y al llegar, saludaron a los presentes.

-Buenos días.

-Stear, Terry. Que gusto. – saludo Albert levantándose de su lugar, dándoles un pequeño abrazo.

-Bert, no sabía que estabas aquí. Y Patty? – preguntó Stear, mientras le daba la mano a Joseph.

-Fue al sanitario con las chicas, ya no deben tardar.

-Joseph te presentó a mi amigo y socio, Terry Granchester.

-Joseph White, un gustó. Ya nos conocíamos de vista.

-Así es. Sólo Terry.

-Sólo Joseph.

-Mira aquí vienen. – dijo Bert

-Mi amor, pensé que ya no venían. Hola Terry. – Patty saludos con un beso en la boca a su esposo, y después con un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

-Hola Candy, Annie. Supongo que ya conocen a Terry. – habló Stear.

-Claro, cómo has estado Terry? – saludo Annie.

-Estoy. Y tú tímida?

Annie sólo sonrió. Ése apodo se lo puso Terry desde que eran adolescentes, y por su carácter introvertido. Aunque no eran amigos íntimos, si eran cercanos. Su relación se remonta a cuándo ella fue novia de Archie y posteriormente su esposa. Dejo de verlo después de su divorcio de éste y su regresó a Estados Unidos. Sólo lo vio un par de veces en los juzgados cuando lo de Anthony. Así qué no se sorprendió de su corta respuesta, y de su singular forma de llamarla.

Candy veía la escena entre su amiga y cuñada, con Terry. ¿De dónde lo conocía? Bueno, nunca hablaron de él, cuándo fue todo el procesó de su esposo, ella estaba en otro mundo. Todo pensó menos que vería a este hombre de nuevo. Había olvidado que él abogado era un hombre muy intimidante, con mucha presencia y un porte que imponía. Y aparte era muy guapo y atractivo. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Terry.

En cuanto a Terry, estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué carajos no le pregunto a su amigo con quien estaba su esposa? Claro, Bert le dijo que su cuñada llegaba a vivir a Londres. Y a él se le olvidó por completo. Se dedicó todo el fin de semana a preparar su caso, qué no lo recordó. Si hasta el favor que le pidió su amigo con respecto al colegio de sus niños, lo había dejado de lado. Y ahora estaba delante de él, y lo más seguro es qué le dijera de eso. Y por otra parte no podía dejar de saludar a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba hermosa la mujer. Tuvo que usar su autocontrol para poner su mejor rostro de seriedad en dónde no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- Señora Andley. ¿Cómo está? – preguntó

-Abogado Granchester. Muy bien gracias. ¿Y usted? – devolvió Candy la pregunta.

-Aquí acompañando a mis amigos. – Terry se obligó a responder cortésmente.

-Ya que estamos todos presentados. ¿Que les parece si tomamos asiento de nuevo? Supongo que Stear y Terry tienen hambre. – habló Albert.

Los susodichos tomaron asiento y pidieron su desayuno. El tiempo transcurrió, de nuevo entre charla, y miradas casuales entré Terry y Candy. Sólo eso, porque el caballero ingles casi no participaba en la plática. Lo qué él si pudo notar era que la señora Andley, cómo el la llamaba, era una mujer suelta, hablaba con facilidad, risueña, sumamente agradable. Para todo tenía tema de conversación, y lo que más le impactó era que se preocupaba por que los demás estuvieran a gusto. Le interesaba conocer a las personas. No era nada tímida, a su parecer una persona muy perspicaz. Nada que ver con la mujer que conoció hace un año atrás. Y para rematar estaba sumamente hermosa con ese nuevo look que traía. Si, eso fue en lo primero que se fijo cuándo la vio. Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto medio ondulado, le llegaba a media espalda, con un corté de capas largas, un flequillo a media cara hacía un lado, y mechas que resaltaban sobre su cabello rubio. Su maquillaje ligero, y llevaba un vestido azul claro de manga larga ceñido a la cintura con la falda suelta y un poco de vuelo hasta las rodillas. Medias y zapatillas de medio tacón.

A sus ojos le parecía una de las mujeres mas bellas que había conocido. No podía negarlo más. Candice White le atraía . No, le gustaba desde la primera vez que la vio. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora con ese gustó? No lo sabía. Pero ahí estaba a unos centímetros, con esa sonrisa qué se le antojaba fuera sólo para él, e invitaba a besarla con verdadero ahínco. Tenía que calmarse y pensar en otra cosa, si no cometería una reverenda tontería; y ya estaba grande para actuar cómo un puberto.

-Terry, le decía a Candy qué tú tienes la información del colegio donde va el dúo dinámico. – Albert interrumpió los pensamientos de Terry.

-¿Dúo dinámico? – preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Así le décimos a sus gemelos. Cuándo los conozcas nos darás la razón. – opinó Stear con una risita.

Terry sólo rodó los ojos e hizo su ya característica sonrisa de lado. No le gustaba mucho qué le dijeran así a sus hijos. Todo por culpa del elegante, ese idiota solo abría la boca para molestarlo y decir tonterías. Sus hijos sólo eran un poco traviesos. No era cómo qué conspiraran entre si, y se unieran para hacer locuras.

-Bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de mis hijos. – Terry volcó su atención a Candy, y habló: - Señora Andley…

-Candy. – interrumpió la pecosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Llámame Candy. Eres amigo de mis amigos, así que no le veo problema. Además somos casi de la edad. Puedo llamarte Terry, verdad?

-Terry esta bien. Entonces Candy, cómo te decía…

A partir de ese momento, la plática entré Candy y Terry fluyo de manera agradable. El castaño le informó sobre el colegio para Asael, quedando al día siguiente de verse en el recinto. El tiempo de los amigos concluyó y se retiraron a sus deberes.

* * *

El restó del día, Candy lo uso para acomodar y poner en orden su nuevo hogar. Llegó la noche, y la familia se dispuso a cenar y a comentar las próximas actividades. Alan y Abel terminaron de cenar y se retiraron a su habitación. Albert se despidió de las Candy's, al siguiente día se encargaría de llevar a su cuñada hacía dónde Terry. Mamá e hija se quedaron en la sala a platicar junto con Asael, quién se quedó dormido en las piernas de su mamá.

-¿Así que mañana vas a ver al hermano de Karen? ¿Es muy guapo verdad? – preguntó Candice a su hija.

-Mamá, ¿Es en serio lo qué me estás preguntando? – respondió Candy sacada de onda por la pregunta de su mamá.

-Por supuesto hija. Tendría que ser ciega para no ver que ese joven está cómo me lo recetó el doctor. – contestó su madre con un guiño de ojo.

-Por Dios mamá. Te Estás escuchando?! Sólo has visto a Terry un par de veces a lo mucho. Además que diría mi papá si te escuchará. – Candy estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su mamá.

-El hecho de que haya visto a Terry, cómo tú le dices un par de veces, no quiere decir que no me fijará en él. Y en cuánto a tu padre, no dirá nada. Él está en Chicago y yo aquí, no tiene por qué enterarse, al menos que tú le digas algo.

Al ver la cara de espanto que puso su hija, Candice soltó a reírse. -Candy, relájate mi amor. Es una broma. Yo amo a tu padre y no hay lugar para otro hombre. Sólo recordé a ese joven y lo guapo y elegante que me pareció. Nada más.

Ya en serio hija. Me da gustó qué estés haciendo nuevas amistades. Y me da doble gustó que hables de Terry con simpatía. Recuerdo que hace un año no podías oír su nombre sin alterarte. Te caía realmente mal, por ser el abogado de Karen. Pero eso me deja ver que has ido superando todo lo que pasó. – Candice acarició las manos de su hija.

-Gracias mamá. No tiene casó seguir con rencores. Es tan corta la vida, que malgastarla en cosas negativas no vale la pena. Y sobre Terry, me cayó bien. Es buen tipo.

-Y guapo. – Candy sólo movió la cabeza y sonrió por las ocurrencias de su mamá.

Después de despedirse de su mamá, quién estaba dormida en una orilla de la cama de Candy. Está se encontraba del otro extremo dispuesta a dormir, su pequeño estaba a su lado. Vio su reloj, el cuál marcaba las doce de la madrugada. Mañana volvería a madrugar para ir al colegio dónde posiblemente su niño se quedaría. Todavía no lo sabia, según Terry era muy buena escuela y tenía un nivel académico muy bueno.

Terry, no pensó qué lo volvería a ver, y mucho menos qué tuvieran una charla muy buena. Era sumamente interesante, por lo poco que platico con él. Reafirmo su opinión que tuvo sobre él en el desayuno. Le pareció un hombre muy culto, serio y educado. Pocas veces lo vio sonreír, pero notó que con sus amigos era relajado. De la última vez que lo vio hacía un año. Su apariencia seguía casi igual. El cabello lo llevaba cortó, a excepción de la barba de candado, y su traje a la medida que lo hacía ver bastante bien. En está ocasión lo aprecio mejor. Al ya no tener ese coraje contra él, pudo notar que tenía una voz muy varonil, en el tono perfecto. Pudo darse cuenta que ese rareza que sintió hacía él en el pasado, era por qué le llamó la atención esa seguridad que tenía, el porte y su bien dotado rostro. Su madre le pregunto si era guapo. Por Dios, Candice White se quedó corta, era guapísimo. Si hasta detalló cada facción de él, en el tiempo que platicaron. Unas cejas pobladas no muy gruesa, unos grandes ojos azules con betas verdes, enmarcados con sus pestañas no muy largas y semi rizadas. Una nariz de tamaño normal, un rostro anguloso y marcado. Y para finalizar unos labios medio gruesos, que sobresalían entre tanta barba. Terry Granchester era guapo. Pero no lo admitiría delante de nadie, eso sólo se quedaba con ella. En ese momento no pensaba en tener algo con un hombre. Su vida estaba enfocada a sus hijos, a que ellos estuvieran bien. Los iba a ayudar a superar todo qué les estuviera lastimando. Lo haría por ellos, por ella y por Anthony. Al fin de cuentas por eso se encontraba en otro país.

Y con esa convicción se quedó dormida, abrazada a su hijo.

Continuara…

* * *

 **QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, INTERESANTE? COMO PUEDEN DARSE CUENTA CANDY Y TERRY YA SE VOLVIERON A VER, Y YA HASTA PLATICARON Y QUEDARON DE VERSE. EL AMOR ESTÁ RONDANDO A ESTÁ PAREJA.**

 **EL PRIMER PASO ESTÁ DADO, YA ACEPTARON LA ATRACCIÓN QUE TIENE EL UNO POR EL OTRO. SOLO FALTA QUE LO EXTERIORICEN, Y PARECE QUE ESO NO VA HACER TAN SENCILLO, AL MENOS POR EL LADO DE CANDY.**

 **VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, NO LO PROMETO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO:**

 **Eli, White Andrew, lively jing, palasatenea2018, Selenityneza, mcvarela, Elydereyes, y todas las guest. Quienes agregaron a favoritos la historia, y a los anonimos.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Marzo 2019**


	12. SALIDA (1ra parte)

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y el fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, de antemano una disculpa. Espero disfruten la lectura.**

Capitulo doce

(1ra parte)

—Buenos días Candy. ¿Lista?

—Buenos días Albert, estamos listos. Mi amor ya vámonos —dijo la pecosa a Asael—. Venimos al rato mamá, te encargo a los niños.

—Claro que sí hija, yo me encargo de ellos. Pórtate bien mi pequeño y hazle casó a tu mamá, te quiero mucho —Candice se dirigió a su nieto y enseguida al rubio—. buenos días Albert, te encargó a mis tesoros. —Albert asintió y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Si abuelita, yo también te quiero mucho. Hola tío. —El pequeño Asael se despidió con un beso de su abuelita y chocó los puños con su tío.

Después de los saludos, las recomendaciones, y las despedidas, el trío salió del hogar con dirección a las instalaciones del colegio, en dónde posiblemente quedaría inscrito el pequeño Andley.

Terry ya los esperaba en las puertas del Colegio San Pedro, el recinto era de una arquitectura de principios del siglo veinte, constaba de dos edificios separados por un amplio patio, el cual servía de división de niños y niñas. Actualmente esa división ya no estaba vigente, los grupos eran mixtos. El atractivo hombre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa qué no era muy fácil verle. Y todo se debía por estar rememorando la plática del día anterior que tuvo con una bella mujer; Candy White. Había sido una charla reconfortante para él, le gustó lo qué descubrió de ella. En tan sólo una hora, Candy echó por tierra la imagen qué él se había creado en su mente sobre ella. La señora White era de lo más agradable, amen de lo hermosa y sencilla. Al darse cuenta que sonreía como un colegial de nuevo, sólo atinó a mover el rostro y pasarse la mano sobre éste para calmar su exabrupto.

Los Andley llegaron y se reunieron con Terry, juntos pasaron a las instalaciones del colegio. El castaño los guió a la dirección, en el camino les iba hablando de la importancia y el prestigio del que constaba la escuela a nivel nacional. Enfatizando que ya empezando el curso no era tan sencillo qué aceptaran a los niños.

Al llegar a la dirección, la secretaria los recibió con su mejor sonrisa y de paso dio un rápido escrutinio a Terry y Albert. Los anunció al director, y éste les dio la entrada a su oficina inmediatamente, conocía a la familia Granchester y sabía la importancia de estos en la institución, ya que varias generaciones habían asistido ahí a estudiar su nivel básico. Se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones, Terry explicó la situación de Candy rápidamente y la necesidad del que niño Andley fuera recibido en las clases. El director Mason aceptó gratamente las palabras del abogado, mas cuándo escuchó a Candy, literalmente cayó a los pies de la rubia. Su belleza acompañada de su amabilidad y sonrisa, cautivó al hombre, quién sin tanto preámbulo y cuestionamientos sin sentido, recibió a Asael en el colegio, haciendo efectiva su inscripción. Candy fue instruida para presentar a su hijo a clases al día siguiente. Su uniforme, útiles y demás cosas que necesitará, tendría unos cuantos días más para llevarlos sin que se viera afectado.

Al salir del lugar, Terry los invitó a almorzar al London Coffee, todos aceptaron y partieron en el auto del castaño. Pues habían llegado en taxi, ya que Albert no contaba con auto.

—Muchas gracias Albert por pagar la colegiatura de Asael. —dijo la pecosa a su cuñado.

—No hay nada que agradecer Candy, mis papás y yo quedamos en pagar las colegiaturas de los tres. Tu sabes que amamos a mis sobrinos y para ellos es un placer contribuir en algo con la educación de sus nietos.

Candy asintió, y todos partieron rumbo al London Coffee.

* * *

Tres meses después.

Sábado en la mañana, era un día muy frío, estaban por entrar a invierno. Eso ameritaba quedarse en la cama, junto con un chocolate caliente, y no salir en todo el día. Pero como ser madre de tres hijos y ser la responsable del hogar era su deber. Candy tuvo que levantarse con los ánimos de vacaciones, y hacer acto de presencia en la cocina y hacer el desayuno. Como extrañaba a su mamá, ella tenía una semana de haber partido a su hogar, prometiendo regresar los más pronto posible. Hubiera querido retenerla por más tiempo, pero sabía que no podía ser, su papá por poco y le pide el divorcio por no tenerla junto a él. Le daba mucha alegría el amor que se tenían sus padres después de cuarenta años de casados, seguían procurándose, amándose a pesar de las dificultades que pudieron haber atravesado. Al contrario, su amor se fortaleció. Ella hubiera querido que su matrimonio fuera así ya de mayores, pero ya no fue posible, aunque el tiempo que vivió con Anthony fueron los mejores de su vida. Su difunto esposo fue un hombre cariñoso, detallista, que la procuraba, estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades, la apoyaba en el cuidado de los niños. Casi siempre discutían por ella, Tony era el ser más pacifico que hubiera conocido. Pero cuando se enojaba, más valía que nadie se atravesara en su camino.

Sonrió al recordar las cosas que vivió con él. Le daba gracias a Dios que su corazón ya no estaba tan triste, y que cada vez que lo recordaba, su pecho ya no se oprimía.

—Mami, ya tengo hambre. —la voz del más pequeño del hogar la sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Ya va a estar el desayuno mi amor. Pensé que ibas a dormir más tarde. Es sábado, te doy permiso para que duermas otro rato.

—Se me quitó el sueño. Mejor, ¿me dejas prender la tele?

—Asael, es muy temprano mi amor.

—Por favor mami, solo un rato. Antes de que despierten mis hermanos. Ellos se levantan y no me dejan ver nada. —Se quejó su hijo.

Sus hijos, esos muchachos estaban cambiados, más Abel que Alan. De hecho su hijo mayor estaba actuando más responsable, por lo que le platicó le gustaba vivir allí. Se adaptó muy rápido. Más bien estaba interesado en una jovencita que asistía al mismo colegio, y eso lo tenía de lo más contento. Le gustaba que su hijo le tuviera la confianza para platicar de esas cosas. Aunque también pedía consejos de su tíos, y hasta de Terry y Stear. Alan se adaptaba fácilmente con ellos, pasaban horas platicando. En cambio Abel, estaba siendo más difícil, de ser quien más apegado estaba con ella, ahora ya no era así. Pensó que al cambiarse a otro país, conocer nuevos compañeros, nuevos aires, él dejaría atrás esa actitud taciturna, pero no fue así. Ahora se comportaba rebelde, y constantemente le llamaban a servicios escolares para platicar con ella. Su hijo no prestaba atención en clases, no llevaba las tareas completas, contestaba a los maestros. En casa discutía con sus hermanos y con ella. Con el único que más o menos se cuadraba era con su tío Joseph.

A veces se iba a quedar a su casa, cuando ella ya estaba desesperada con él. Su hermano se quedó a vivir por un tiempo también en Londres junto a su familia. Recibió una propuesta de trabajo en la agencia de Archibald Cornwell, necesitaban un modelo para una nueva campaña, y al ser esa su profesión, aceptó con tal de que su mujer no se separara de su hija. No muy convencido, ya que el elegante –mote que le debía a Terry, y el cual le encantó para referirse al ex de su esposa– no era de su total agrado. Y también para apoyar a su hermana con la situación que estaba pasando con su hijo.

Sólo esperaba que esa etapa terminara pronto. Según Patty, le decía que Abel sufrió mucho por la muerte de su papá, y el que ella trabajará, cuándo siempre estuvo con él desde que nació, fue todavía más duro. De repente se sintió sólo y desprotegido, y no supo como enfrentarlo. Y como no exteriorizaba tan fácil sus sentimientos, su reacción fue actuar de esa manera. Lo que ella le recomendó fue que no desesperara con él, mas bien tratara de apoyarlo y entenderlo. Era una etapa, aunado a su edad. Pero conforme fuera asimilando los cambios y los aceptara, sus acciones también cambiarían.

Después de que sus hijos despertaran todos desayunaron alegremente, platicando de diferentes temas. Tuvieron una mañana muy divertida y gratificante para cada uno. Tenia mucho tiempo que no estaban solo los cuatro. Los muchachos recogieron la mesa, y lavaron los trastes. Pasaron a la sala a ver una película, todos quedaron sentados juntos tapados con una cobija. Para Candy fue un momento muy agradable y hermoso.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Candy terminaba su arreglo frente al espejo de su habitación, ya que saldría en un rato más, a una reunión con el matrimonio Cornwell O'brien, los White Britter y Terry, los seis se habían vuelto cercanos. Procuraban salir a menudo, ya sea a cenar, o ir a tomar unos tragos, o reunirse en la casa de alguno de ellos. O cualquier otra cosa, el chiste era salir de la rutina y del estrés de sus obligaciones. Y ese día era un buen momento para ello.

—Wow! Señora mía, está usted muy hermosa. — Alan estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la recamara.

Candy se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hijo: —Mi amor, ¿hace cuanto que estás ahí? No te sentí.

—Acabó de llegar. ¿A que hora te quedaste de ver con mis tíos? —Para el adolescente, Patty, Stear y Terry eran también sus tíos.

—A las siete. ¿Ya hicieron su tarea?

—Yo nada más tenía unos problemas, que ya resolví. Abel está terminando la suya, ya ves que el tiene que entregar trabajos atrasados, dudo mucho que los termine hoy. —Concluyó Alan encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu hermano es muy dedicado, yo creo que si termina. Está tratando de sacar las clases.

—Eso espero, ya ha perdido mucho tiempo haciendo estupideces.

—Alan, no te expreses así. Y menos de tu hermano. —Le regañó la rubia.

—De acuerdo mamá. Nos vemos, estoy en la sala.

* * *

Candy arribaba junto con su hermano y cuñada al pub The Dove, situado en el barrio de Hammersmith, al este de Kensington, donde ella residía. El cual databa desde el periodo de la Regencia, y era conocido por sus excelentes cervezas de botella y en grifo.

El matrimonio Cornwell ya se encontraba en el lugar junto con Terry, en la terraza del mismo. Tenían una plática interesante y seria, al menos para la pareja, porque Terry se encontraba bastante incómodo y un poco molesto por el rumbo de dicha plática.

Varios días atrás, Stear intercambio con Patty un descubrimiento que estaba seguro, era el estado de su amigo en ese momento. Los dos coincidieron en que su amigo estaba muy interesado en la rubia enfermera. Si no era amor, por lo menos faltaba poco para que así fuera. Terry había cambiado mucho desde sus salidas con el grupo, sonreía más, se involucraba cada vez más en las pláticas, daba su opinión, se relajaba. Ya no estaba tan estresado, su humor ya no era de mil perros, trataba a sus colaboradores con respeto, sin gritar. Y eso, en Terry Granchester era toda una proeza. Tal vez para los demás no era notorio, pero para ellos que tenían años de relación, era sumamente notorio. Y luego estaba Candy White. Era la única mujer que dejaba que le hiciera bromas inocentes; sin ninguna malicia, ni doble intención. Cuando Candy estaba distraída o platicando, Terry se dedicaba a admirarla, su rostro se emocionaba al escucharla, su atención era solo para ella y era sumamente caballeroso y atento. Por eso fue que empezó a intuir su gusto por la dama, y por las charlas que entre ellos se suscitaban sobre la esta. La forma de expresarse de Candy cuando estaban solos, wow, era de pura admiración.

Por eso, sabía que su amigo estaba en proceso de enamoramiento. Y por eso, estaban teniendo esa plática con él, antes de que llegaran los demás.

—Hermano, me parece perfecto que estés interesado en Candy. Es una mujer soltera y muy hermosa. —decía Stear.

—Por favor inventor. La mujer es viuda, no creo que quiera a alguien en su vida. Ella ha dejado claro, a todos, que no piensa en volver a enamorarse. —Replicó el ojiazul, con fastidio. Tratando de desestimar la plática.

—En eso tienes razón, es viuda y por eso, tiene todo el derecho de volver a enamorarse y que un hombre la ame. Aunque ella diga lo contrario. Y estoy segura que tu puedes ser ese hombre Terry. —intervino Patty al ver la renuencia de su amigo—. No me mires así, yo como mujer te lo digo, no se te olvide que trabajo con ella y nos hemos vuelto muy amigas. Y ya sabes, entre charlas salen cosas. Las cuáles no les puedo contar, por supuesto.

Terry se dio cuenta que no podía engañar a sus amigos, y prefirió ser honesto con ellos. Total no perdía nada, y tal vez ganaba un buen consejo que le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas con respecto a Candy. Una opinión sincera y sin críticas. Y quien mejor que ese matrimonio para escucharle. Si en alguien confiaba plenamente, –aparte de sus familia– era en ellos y en Albert.

Guardo silencio unos minutos, como aclarando sus ideas, le dio un gran trago a su cerveza y habló: —Candy me encanta. —fue todo lo que dijo.

Sus amigos sonrieron, y en ese momento hicieron su aparición los que estaban ausentes. Por lo cual ninguno siguió con la plática, sino que se levantaron a saludar. Pero por las miradas que se echaron, Terry supo que después seguirían con ese tema. Había destapado la bomba y no se quedarían en la incertidumbre.

Tomaron asiento de nuevo e hicieron los pedidos al mesero. El tiempo pasó y casi para el cierre, decidieron ir a la antigua casa de Terry, era el único en donde no habían niños. La cual se encontraba en Hampstead dispuestos a seguir con la reunión, pues nadie quería irse a dormir. La platica de las mujeres estaba de lo más entretenida. Por ese momento se olvidaron que eran madres, sus respectivos hijos tenían quién los cuidará, así que por ese lado estaban tranquilas. Y los hombres hablaban de fútbol, y de quién era más borracho de joven.

Llegaron al lugar entre risas y cargando bolsas del súper de veinticuatro horas. Candy quedó maravillada con la residencia. Era de dos pisos, estaba amueblada muy moderna, predominaba el color café oscuro. Muy elegante, a su parecer. Y como no, estaba situada en un lugar muy privado.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Terry a Candy muy cerca de su oído, casi en un susurro.

Candy se estremeció en al acto, sintiendo su piel erizarse y alterando sus sentidos. Volteo su rostro a él, y lo que vio la sobresaltó y emocionó a partes iguales. Terry la veía de una manera fija, su mirada era intensa, profunda. Sintió un calor en su rostro tan fuerte, que supo en ese momento que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, y le dio mucha pena. Por lo que optó por voltearse y encaminarse con sus amigas. Sin contestar al castaño.

Terry sonrió, sabia que no le era indiferente. La atracción de inicio que tuvo hacía Candy, se fue acentuando más, ya no era sólo eso. En estos tres meses que llevaban conociéndose más profundo, su gusto por ella aumentó. Le gustaba su manera de ser, la forma en la que trataba a sus hijos, era de una entrega total. Estaba al pendiente de ellos, la manera tan sutil de dirigirse cada uno, era única. Candy emanaba ternura a donde fuera que iba. Esa mujer se daba a respetar, su manera de vestir era elegante y recatada, como una señora de su edad, sin llegar a ser anticuada. Era divertida, bromista pero sin ser vulgar, y lo mejor es que era inocente, pero no de forma tonta; sino más bien, no se daba cuenta de cuando un hombre se le acercaba para coquetear, ella los trataba de lo más normal. No daba pie a segundas intenciones, se daba a respetar. Por todo eso y más, Candy era la mujer perfecta para él, lo que necesitaba en su vida. Y no era por egoísmo, no. Era porque en ella encontró lo que toda su vida busco. No sabia si la amaba, pero si estaba seguro que la quería y mucho, y por lo tanto no dudaba que podía enamorarse profundamente de ella.

Así que, en ese momento tomo la decisión de dejar a un lado el temor de volver a enamorarse, los temores que ella pudiera tener, y tomando el consejo de sus amigos. Se arriesgaría por tener el amor Candy. Iría despacio, la cortejaría, le diría sus intenciones y solo esperaba en Dios, que ella le diera una respuesta favorable.

Con ese resolución se dirigió con sus amigos, que ya estaban tomando posesión de su sala. Dispuesto a pasar una velada de lo más entretenida.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Buenas, buenas. He regresado después de una ausencia muy prolongada. Pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a darle continuidad a la historia y ponerle en algún momento fin. Saben que no me gusta dejar las historia inconclusas, soy lectora y se lo que se siente que nos dejen esperando o plantadas.**

 **Así que, ha seguir adelante.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a este fic, a las lectoras anónimas, quienes agregan a favoritos, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Y ya de paso las invito a seguir el facebook de Autoras Candy & Terry donde encontraran un grupo muy divertido que solo nos dedicamos a compartir de Terry y a conocernos, y tal vez encuentren a su autora consentida. También las invito a unirse al mio que es Nally Graham.**

 **Ya estoy en la segunda parte de este capitulo, espero subirlo pronto.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Julio 2019**


	13. SALIDA (2da parte)

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y el fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidas de Terry.**

 **Sí, actualice. Disfruten la segunda parte. Gracias.**

Capitulo trece

(2da parte)

Las botanas junto con la cerveza se terminaron, por lo tanto los caballeros salieron a surtir, quedando las mujeres solas y con muchas ganas de platicar.

—Y entonces Candy, ¿Qué te parece Terry? —cuestionó la castaña muy normal.

La pecosa por poco y se atraganta con la papita que estaba saboreando en su boca, al oír a su amiga. _"¿Qué le parecía Terry?"_ Resonaba en su cabeza esa pregunta.

—¿A que te refieres Patty? Me cae bien, es un buen amigo. —respondió sin entender muy bien el motivo de esa pregunta. Según ella, todos eran un grupo de amigos que se estimaban, no?

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Granchester es un gran amigo. Pero yo me refiero a ya tú sabes, el hombre está como quiere. Es como me lo recetaría el doctor, sino estuviera casada con mi maravilloso Stear. —respondió Patty muy jocosa.

Annie soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su amiga y añadió: —Tienes razón Patty, si yo no tuviera a mi precioso modelo y estuviera tan enamorada de él. Seguro le echaba el ojo a ese inglesito. Mira Candy, el hombre está para comérselo enterito. —Concluyó Annie mordiéndose el labio, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

—Ya en serio, ¿Te gusta Terry aunque sea un poquito? Déjame decirte que tú le gustas y mucho. —dijo la castaña.

—Es muy guapo, no lo voy a negar. La primera vez que lo vi, me llamo la atención su voz. Y la forma tan segura en la que habló en la audiencia. Tengo que confesar que me cayó mal.

—Si, los Granchester suelen causar esa impresión en la gente que los escucha y los ve por primera vez. Ha de ser por la descendencia que traen de la nobleza, la autoridad y arrogancia corre por sus venas. —rió Patty.

—Tal vez, pero más bien fue por que en ese momento yo me encontraba mal. Y a mi parecer, él defendía mucho a Karen. Pero bueno eso ya pasó, ella pronto saldrá de la cárcel y todo está arreglado.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema. Contesta la pregunta de Patty. ¿Qué te parece Terry? ¿Te gusta?

—Me parece que es un hombre muy educado, muy culto, sus platicas son muy interesantes, entretenidas, me la pasó muy bien a su lado, y… ya. Eso es todo. No se que más quieren que les diga.

—Queremos que nos digas si te gusta. Patty ya te dijo que tú a él, si. De hecho, creo qué todos lo sabíamos, menos tú. ¿O será que ya lo habías notado?

Por supuesto que lo había notado. De hecho sabía muy bien, que hay una atracción entre los dos. Pero no se los iba a admitir. No es algo con lo que quisiera lidiar en esos momentos. —No sé de que hablan. Terry y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. No hay otra cosa más que eso.

Annie solo blanqueó los ojos. A veces su amiga podía ser muy testaruda. ¿Que le costaba admitir que Terry le gustaba? La conocía también, que sabía la respuesta. Candy no quería enamorarse, estaba cerrada a cualquier posibilidad romántica. Sus hijos eran su prioridad, y estaba segura que pensaba que le fallaba a Anthony si se fijaba en otro hombre. Por eso se encargaría de que su amiga se diera otra oportunidad en el amor. Y estaba convencida que Terry Granchester era esa persona que ella necesitaba.

—Por el momento no hay otra cosa, de eso se encargará el tiempo. Solo admite que Terry te atrae, no es tan difícil. —Patty afirmó con su cabeza a lo dicho por Annie.

—De acuerdo, si, Terry me gusta. Pero antes de que se emocionen, de una vez les digo que eso no quiere decir, que quiero ir más allá de una simple amistad con él. —Zanjó el tema, dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, simularon cerrar su boca con su mano al mismo tiempo, lo cual causa la risa en las tres.

* * *

Los hombres llegaron del súper, y se extrañaron de encontrar a las damas tan divertidas. La reunión siguió entre risas, concursos de quien aguantaba más chupitos, quedando como vencedor Joseph, y Stear como último lugar.

Ya para las cuatro de la madrugada, el alcohol, la edad y el cansancio habían hecho estragos en los amigos. Stear de plano, estaba dormido en un sofá, Patty le hacía compañía, Annie y Joseph se besaban en un rincón de la cocina, eran los más cuerdos supuestamente. Candy y Terry charlaban en la puerta del baño, que fue donde interceptó el castaño a la rubia, cuando esta salía del lugar. Pues no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Gracias por tan maravillosa reunión. Me divertí mucho, como hace años no lo hacía. Tu casa es preciosa, me encantó. —Decía Candy con alegría, bastante achispada. Y no era para menos, la mujer tomó como si fuera la última vez.

—Me da gustó que te hayas divertido. Yo también la pasé muy bien, y más con tu compañía. —Respondió Terry con una voz ronca, y tomando un riso de la rubia que se soltó de su peinado, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja. Acto que tenso a Candy, pero de una manera que estremeció toda su espalda, poniéndola nerviosa.

—Señor Granchester, es usted un atrevido. ¿Se lo han dicho? —Habló Candy, para salir de la situación.

—No, nunca me lo habían dicho. ¿Porqué sabe? Lo atrevido solo lo hago con quien me interesa, y a mi solo me interesa usted. —Respondió Terry, siguiéndole el juego a la mujer que lo traía de cabeza.

—Vaya, quien diría qué el gran abogado Granchester tiene sentido del humor. No le conocía esa faceta. Siempre es tan serio y propio.

—Gracias por lo del sentido del humor. ¿Le parece que soy muy serio? Yo siempre he creído que era el alma de la fiesta a donde quiera que voy.

—No me lo parece, la primera impresión que usted da, es de miedo.

—Mmmh, bueno lo admito soy muy pesado. Pero, ¿No cree que es necesario ser así, para que los demás me respeten? En mi trabajo hay que mostrarse serio y propio, señora White.

—Puede que si, pero no esta de más sonreír un poco, ¿no cree?

—Tal vez. Pero ahora que ya me conoce, ¿Le gusta como soy? Porque a mi me encanta como es usted.

—Si, me gusta como eres.

—Wow que sincera. —Terry se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la rubia, parecía que el beber le daba valor.

—Es lo que querías saber. Para que darle vueltas —Candy tomó al hombre de su camisa, jalándolo hacia ella y susurró en su oído—. Y dime Terry, ¿Qué piensas hacer con está información?

¿Escuchó bien? ¿La mujer se le estaba insinuando? O era el alcohol en su cuerpo que le estaba haciendo oír esas palabras. Si, probablemente era el alcohol en los dos. Su Candy no era de esa manera. ¿Y desde cuándo era su Candy? _"Por Dios Terrence, espabila. Candy es una dama"_

Candy de plano no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ella lo sabía muy bien. Desde que recordará, no bebía de la manera que lo hizo esa noche. La verdad de las cosas, es que deseaba pasarla bien, los problemas con uno de sus hijos la tenían preocupada. Los gastos, la educación, las situaciones diversas qué atravesaba como madre de familia la tenían estresada y cansada. Y para rematar, esa atracción que sentía por Terry, aunado al interrogatorio de sus amigas, fue el acabose para que se relajara. Pero no contaba con que se saldría de control esa atracción por el castaño. Se veía tan guapo con esa camisa negra, doblada con las mangas hasta los codos. Su pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro pegado a sus piernas, sus botas negras tipo militar. Su cabello despeinado y esa barba de candado que le resaltaban sus gruesos labios. Lo hacían ver rebelde, irresistible. Era raro verlo así, siempre tan formal con sus trajes, su portafolio, con la seriedad por delante. Por eso no pudo evitar decir aquellas palabras. Terry le gustaba mucho.

Por lo cual, al no tener contestación de su parte, decidió hacer una locura. Total no pasaría de ahí, ninguno se acordaría y mañana sería otro día.

Acomodo su rostro de frente a Terry y dejó un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios. —Piénsalo. —soltó como si nada. Y acto seguido se alejó, dejando al hombre en shock.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Por fin concluí esta segunda parte. Que les pareció? Me gustaría saber sus impresiones ante Candy, creen que fue muy aventada? La verdad no quise prolongar mucho la situación de la atracción de este par. Tampoco quiero decir que todo va a suceder de manera express, solo quise ponerle un poco de emoción al asunto. Les aseguro que el próximo capitulo, se va desarrollar mas tranquilamente la relación que posiblemente nazca entre ellos. Paso por paso.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por preocuparse ante la historia y saber si la voy a continuar. La respuesta es si, en serio tratare de actualizar más seguido. Para no dejarles con la intriga mucho tiempo.**

 **Sin mas, me despido y espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Septiembre 2019**


	14. CONFUSIÓN (1ra parte)

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia, de mi autoría y sin fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Les dejo la actualización. Disfruten y espero sea de su agrado, la escribí con mucho cariño.**

Capitulo catorce

Lunes en el colegio, y Candy tomaba un merecido descanso en el área de profesores, después de una movida mañana con los alumnos. Con un café calientito más una dona glaseada, disfrutando su momento, la enfermera rememoraba su locura de hace días. Más de una semana pasó de aquel episodio, en donde Candy se atrevió a darle un casi beso a Terry. Una semana en donde la rubia había evitado por todos los medios toparse, hablar, o cualquier cosa que fuera tener algún tipo de contacto con el abogado inglés. Se moría de vergüenza en solo pensar lo que había hecho la última vez que lo vio. Según ella pensó, que no se acordaría, pero no fue así. Después de llegar a su hogar, casi despuntando el alba, lo primero que hizo fue dormir abrazada a su almohada; más en el transcurso de su sueño, las imágenes sobre su actuar, fueron llenando su mente. Y lo que prometía un descanso profundo, se convirtió en ir y constante de imágenes en donde ella se veía, tomando con sus manos el rostro del castaño y besando no solo la comisura de su labio, sino besando sus labios de una manera apasionada y necesitada. Lo que ocasiono que se despertara sobresaltada, rompiendo su descanso, y llena de asombro ante tal sueño. Parecía tan real, que sentía sus manos llenas de esa cálida sensación, que fue el haber tocado su piel.

Por esa motivo, fue que evitaba todo acercamiento con él. No sabía como volvería a verlo a la cara. ¿Qué pensaría él de su atrevimiento? A lo mejor pensaba que era una lanzada, no quería ni imaginar en qué concepto la pudiera tener Terry. Su corazón latía frenético al pensar en un sin fin de posibilidades.

—Candy, por fin tenemos un respiro. —Patty llegaba con una charola de alimentos, tomando asiento frente a la rubia.

La voz de su amiga sacó de su letargo a Candy, y con una sonrisa contestó: —Fue una mañana de muchas muestras de sangre, quejas y miedos ante las agujas.

—Ay si pobrecitos, pero es necesario. Lo bueno es que tienen una enfermera muy paciente. Te has dado a querer mi querida Candy.

—Hay que saber tratarlos. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Eso si. Es una gran responsabilidad tratar con los jóvenes y entender sus necesidades —respondió Patty alegremente—. Por cierto, el viernes quieren los muchachos que salgamos al cine.

—¿Esté viernes? –la castaña afirmó– No creo poder, quede en ir con los niños a comer después del colegio, y pasar el resto del día juntos. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, yo les digo. Igual y lo cambiamos para el sábado.

Candy pensó que ya se había librado, pero no. ¿Que pretexto se le ocurriría para no asistir? En todo caso que se cambiara el día de la salida. Ahora, lo de la salida con sus hijos no se lo invento. Si se llevaría a cabo, habían prometido tener un día familiar cada semana. ¿Que tonterías estaba pensando? Ella no tenía porqué inventar pretextos, era una mujer adulta. Lo que tenía que hacer, era enfrentar la situación en la que ella solita se metió. Y si tenía que volver a ver a Terry, pues no quedaba de otra. Tal vez, él ni recordaba lo sucedido, y ella estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

* * *

Un azote de puerta hizo cimbrar las paredes que la sostienen, eso lo que saca a Leonard Granchester y Stear Cornwell de su animada plática, por el susto que les mete.

—Terry, ¿que pasa? —preguntó el pelinegro.

El aludido bufaba, y ante tal pregunta, su mirada se posa en su hermano y amigo, pasando las manos por su cabello y rostro en señal de frustración.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Me quedé que estaban en los juzgados, arreglando la situación del señor Resmond. —Hablo Terry viéndolos con cara de reproche.

—De ahí venimos. Te estamos esperando para darte el resultado —respondió Leo, molesto por la actitud de su hermano mayor—. Pero al parecer estas cabreado y te comportas como un estúpido. Vienes azotando puertas como niñito.

¿me quieres decir que rayos te sucede? Así sabremos cómo hablarte o de plano regresamos en otro momento.

—No estoy para escuchar tus idioteces Leonard. Si no te parece, ahí está la puerta, esta bastante amplia cabes muy bien por ella. —respondió groseramente Terry, señalando la puerta.

Tanto Leo como Stear se sorprendieron ante tal contestación, no es que no supieran como era el castaño, sino que se extrañaron ante esa actitud altanera que él mostraba. Ya tenía rato que no se comportaba de esa manera.

—¿Qué te pasa Terrence? Estás regresando a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. —Afirmó el menor de los Granchester.

—Ya basta los dos, no discutan. Cálmense —Stear intervino con autoridad, ante el próximo despliegue de palabras nada agradables entre los hermanos. Y bien sabía él, que no terminaría nada bien—. Terry no sé porqué estás así. Pero azotando puertas, y portándote de esta manera, no vas a resolver nada. Mejor habla, ya sabes que estamos aquí para escuchar. —él pelinegro sabiamente habló.

Terry trató de tranquilizarse, aunque le era bastante difícil. Su semana no había sido muy buena y relajada como hubiera querido. Primero, su ex, estaba de regreso y le exigía ver a sus hijos. No había sabido nada de ella en meses, y ahora lo amenazaba con hacerle un escándalo, y por si fuera poco, le amenazó con meterle una demanda por pensión, ya que según ella, estaba incapacitada para trabajar. Es que de veras, es mujer no tenía ni un mínimo de vergüenza. Segundo, el casi beso. Ese bendito casi beso, que la rubia White depósito sobre él. El cazador resultó cazado. Su intención al provocarla el día de la reunión, era el ver su reacción. Quería saber, hasta qué punto, ella se sentía atraída por él. Pero jamás imaginó, tal reacción. Lo dejó cómo un inexperto, la mujer resultó ser sumamente atrevida; y eso le encantó. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que ella iba a ser quien diera el primer paso.

A su parecer, no fue un atrevimiento descarado. Al contrario, le pareció de lo mas provocativo y placentero que la rubia le pudo haber demostrado fuera de su personalidad. Para él es una mujer entregada a su familia, fiel a lo que piensa y es. Y que se haya acercado así, fue más que una confirmación, de que esta sumamente interesada en su persona. Y eso lo llenó se satisfacción y de confianza, sentía que es la mujer que estaba esperando. Alguien que vale la pena, y por quien luchar, para tener una oportunidad de entregar su amor y este no sea pisoteado, ni valorado. Estaba seguro que Candy White era para él.

Por ello, su desconcierto. Candy no le respondía las llamadas, ni los mensajes; y eso lo tenía al borde de la locura. Deseaba volver a verla, oír su voz, su risa, y ella no daba señales de vida. Y para colmo de males, su secretaria, la señorita Marlow. Le confesó, que estaba enamorada de él por medio de una carta. Y ni sabía ni porque ella había albergado eso por él. Cuando nunca le ha dado un solo motivo, su relación siempre ha sido de jefe y empleada. Y ahora, eso le obligaba a tomar una decisión en cuanto al tema laboral, no deseaba sentirse incómodo en su propio lugar de trabajo.

De nuevo se removió su cabello, y dejándose caer en el sillón de su despacho, resoplo: —Discúlpenme, Stear, Leo hermano. No he tenido buenos días.

Los susodichos asintieron, y tomaron lugar en las sillas que se ocupaban para los clientes. Leo le extendió una botella de agua que tenía en su escritorio.

—¿Quieres contarnos? —habló Stear. Aunque me imagino sobre quien es. Se trata de Kristen. —afirmó su amigo.

—De ella, de la señorita Marlow y de la señora White.

—Vaya, estás en un verdadero aprieto. —intervino Leo.

—Ni lo digas. Parece que las damas se pusieron de acuerdo. No quisiera estar en tus zapatos, hermano. —dijo con susto Stear.

Terry se frotaba su sienes, y les dio su peor sonrisa. —Kristen me está exigiendo pensión. Esa mujer, cada vez me sorprende más. Su descaro sobrepasa mi imaginación, cuando ya pensé que había presenciado todo de ella, viene con algo más —toma aire y continua—. Se desaparece un año, según ella recuperándose, y así de la nada viene. Y con las manos en la cintura, me grita y exige que quiere ver a sus hijos, que no se los esconda, que de seguro ya los puse en su contra, y quien sabe cuantas tonterías más.

—Wow, ¿y que piensas hacer? Espero que no caigas hermanito. —habló Leo.

—Por supuesto que no Leo. La sentencia ya se dio, los niños están conmigo, ella solo puede verlos cada fin de semana por un par de horas, eso ya lo sabes. Además si se pone pesada, ella lleva las de perder, por no aparecer en todo este tiempo. Lo que me inquieta, es que quiera hacerse la víctima con sus hijos, y ellos pueden pedir ver a su mamá o interceder a su favor.

—Por eso es necesario que hables claro con el dúo dinámico. Ellos son inteligentes y en su edad van a entenderte Terry. Esta a tu favor que ellos vivieron mucho tiempo con su madre y saben de sobra como es. —dio su opinión Stear.

—Apoyo al inventor, hermano. Kristen ha dejado mucho que desear como madre. —Terry asintió ha lo dicho por su hermano y amigo.

—Ya veré como arreglo eso. —Acto seguido sacó del bolsillo de su saco una hoja doblada. La extendió y la aventó sobre la mesita de centro, que adornaba su pequeña sala dentro de su despacho.

—Esto es una carta que la señorita Marlow me escribió —dio un suspiro y dejando escapar una pequeña risa, dijo:— En ella me declara su amor. —habló sin ninguna emoción, negando semejante locura.

Stear escupió el trago de agua que estaba por pasarse, y Leo se atragantó con su saliva. Pasados unos segundos, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Me debes cien libras. —agarrándose el estómago por la risa, y a penas pudiendo hablar, Stear le dijo a Leo.

—Tú me dices como lo quieres inventor, en efectivo, o transferencia. Con gusto te las daré —Respondió Leo con lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuales se limpió con sus dedos—. Son las cien libras perdidas más emocionantes de mi vida.

—Rayos, de haber sabido que me ibas a pagar con tanto gusto, hubiera apostado más.

—¿Me quieren explicar que rayos están hablando ustedes dos? —Terry volteaba a ver a uno y otro, sin entender de que se reían— Les estoy diciendo la locura que hizo mi secretaria, y ustedes se poner a reír como idiotas hablando de una apuesta. —concluyó el castaño, empezando a enojarse de nuevo.

—¿Le dices Leo? O dejamos que adivine. —soltó Stear recomponiéndose un poco.

—Basta los dos. Déjense de estupideces y hablen. —interrumpió Terry.

—Ya, ya hermano, está bien —Leo alzo sus brazos en señal de paz—. Stear y yo, apostamos cien libras, a ver quién daba el primer paso…

—¿Primer paso?... ¿de que estas hablando? —pregunto el castaño confundido.

—Tranquilo bro, déjame terminar —Leo dio un suspiro, y continúo:— para ver cuanto tiempo Susana te hacía notar su amor. O en su defecto, cuanto tardabas tú en captar las intenciones de ella.

Terry se quedó mudo con la palabras de su hermano. ¿Una apuesta entre su hermano su amigo? ¿Y desde cuando ellos se habían dado cuenta de ese supuesto amor? Carajos, ¿Qué rayos pasaba a su alrededor, que él no se enteró de nada? Unos momentos después, Terry soltó una risa, la cual sorprendió a sus interlocutores.

—Vaya, así que mi hermanito y el inventor apostaron libras a mi costa. Y por lo que veo ganó Stear. —afirmó Terry.

—Si. —respondió el aludido apenado.

—Bueno, que puedo decirles. Me dejaron sorprendido con todo esto, y más la señorita Marlow. Yo jamás le he dado un solo motivo para que pensará, que tenía algún interés en ella. Por favor, es solo mi secretaria!

no me miren así! No estoy menospreciándola. Me refiero, a qué no me interesa enrollarme con alguien del trabajo, no es mi estilo y ustedes lo saben.

—Tienes razón bro ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Le respondiste su carta?

—Por supuesto que no. Ella ha sobrepasado la relación jefe-empleada y no voy a permitir este tipo de cosas en el buffet. Así que ya tome una decisión y espero que me apoyen.

—Tú dirás. —Hablo Stear.

—La voy a cambiar de puesto, no la quiero cerca de mi. Va hacer incomodo trabajar con ella, ya no le tengo la confianza para que lleve mi agenda ni mucho menos mis asuntos sobre los clientes y todo lo que se mueve en el despacho.

—Todo eso está bien. Pero, ¿Crees que ella acepté? —Pregunto Leo.

—Va a tener que. Sino quiere meterse en problemas conmigo. Sabe lo que puede enfrentar por su atrevimiento —zanjo Terry, como el abogado implacable que era—. Encárgate de reubicarla de acuerdo a las funciones que tenía aquí conmigo. —Ordeno a su hermano, quien era el encargado de esa área.

—Bueno, en vista de que lo de tu ex secretaria ya quedó resuelto y en lo cual te apoyamos. Estoy seguro lo que te tiene así, a punto del colapso, es una cabellera rubia, con una risa contagiosa. O más especifico, ella tiene nombre y apellido: Candy White.

—Lo sabia! —Exclamó Leo.

A lo cual su hermano mayor le dedicó una mirada fulminante. —Ese es otro tema, que no quiero hablar.

—¿Porque no? Si todos sabemos que la señora White te trae hecho un est… muy ilusionado. —Corrigió Leo ante la mirada nada agradable del castaño ojiazul, y levantando las manos en rendición.

—Si quieres platicarnos esta bien. Sabes que somos tus amigos y tal vez, solo tal vez, nuestros consejos te puedan ayudar. —respondió Stear.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora son los doctores corazón? ¿Cuando decidieron cambiar de profesión que yo no me entere? —Se burló Terry.

—No lo somos, pero deberíamos de tomar en cuenta tus palabras, porque vaya que te urge quién te diga que tu vida amorosa es un asco. —dijo Stear.

— .ja Eres mi héroe bro, me hiciste el día —soltó Leo en medio de su histérica risa a Stear, y continuo hacia Terry:— Ya en serio, ¿No se cual es el problema bro? Solo acércate a la mujer, dile que te gusta, plántale un beso y ya. Lo peor que puede suceder es que te meta una bofetada y le haga daño a tu bello rostro.

—De acuerdo contigo Leo. —dijo Stear, y volteando hacía Terry, añadió: Lo que necesitas es hacer a un lado tú timidez, fajarte los pantalones, dejar de comportarte como un adolescente inmaduro y darle un beso a la susodicha como tu sabes. No hay más.

—¿Qué les pasa? Como doctores corazón son unos fracasados.

—Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que tu no nos valoras. Eres un amargado que no ve nuestras cualidades. —Respondió ofendido Stear.

—Mira Terry, tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida con alguien que vale la pena. A parte de hermosa, Candy es un mujer completamente diferente con las que normalmente te relacionas o han pasado por tu vida. —Dijo su hermano ya con toda la seriedad posible, haciendo aún lado las bromas.

—Eso lo sé, sólo que su actitud me desconcierta, en la última reunión me demostró su interés por mi, se portó de una manera… carajo, me encantó. Pero después de eso, me ha estado evitando.

—Puede ser que este asustada, no ha de ser sencillo aceptar la atracción por otro hombre, aparte de su esposo fallecido. —Acotó Leo

—Y no te olvides de los hijos. Me temo que van a ser un obstáculo para ti. —Concluyó el de anteojos.

—Me preocupa Abel, ha estado teniendo problemas con su conducta. No quiero que tengan más disgustos por mi culpa. —Habló con preocupación Terry.

—Señores me parece que nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Pienso que tienes que dar un paso a la vez Terry, externa a la dama tus intenciones. Primero invítala a salir… —Stear fue interrumpido por el teléfono del despacho.

—¿Que sucede señorita Marlow? Dije que no quería que me interrumpieran.

 _—Se lo que dijo Terrence, pero aquí hay una… señora que insiste en verle._ —Respondió la frentona con tono empalagoso.

La molestia de Terry se hizo palpable al escuchar a la insulsa de su secretaria. _¿Cómo se atrevía a referirse a su persona con tal desfachatez?_

—A ver señorita Marlow, le prohíbo que se dirija hacía mi por mi nombre, soy licenciado o señor Granchester para usted, en ningún momento le he dado tales atribuciones. ¿Entendió?

 _—Si licenciado Granchester, de acuerdo._ —Contestó ahora según ella, con timidez.

—Ahora dígame, ¿Quién es la persona que me busca? —Todo esto fue oído por los hombres que estaban presentes en el despacho, ya que Terry hablaba por el altavoz.

 _—Su nombre señora, por favor._

 _—Candice Andley._ —Se oyó que respondía una voz.

Continuará…

* * *

 **REGRESE, GRACIAS POR ESPERARME Y SUS REVIEWS SOBRE LA HISTORIA Y SU CONTINUACIÓN, AQUÍ EN FF Y EN FACEBOOK. ESTOY PONIÉNDOME A MARCHAS RÁPIDAS PARA TENER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LISTO MUY PRONTO.**

 **QUE LES HA PARECIDO? AGRADECERÍA SUS REVIEWS PARA DEJARME SABER SUS OPINIONES.**

 **SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **NOVIEMBRE 2019**


	15. CONFUSIÓN (2da parte)

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia; de mi autoría y sin fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Aquí esta la actualización. Gracias por seguir presentes.**

Capítulo quince

Miércoles en el almuerzo y Candy seguía con una incertidumbre en su pecho. La lucha de tomar las llamadas y mensajes a Terry, la tenían de lo más distraída. El último mensaje que recibió, era de total desespero por parte del castaño.

 _Candy, si en algo te ofendí házmelo saber por favor, para reparar mi error. Sinceramente no entiendo que pudo haber sucedido. Según mi percepción todo iba de maravilla el día de la reunión, y fue mejor al termino de está. Hablemos como los adultos que somos… Te extraño._

 _Con aprecio, Terry._

* * *

—Candy, me alegra encontrarte. —Era Patty acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy tomando un descanso, el viernes entrego el reporte de los estudios que realizamos a los alumnos, y estoy agotada. Han sido días muy pesados, me urge salir de vacaciones.

—Lo bueno es que vas de salida. Para mi se viene lo pesado en el inicio de año nuevo con la primera evaluación. —decía Patty dejándose caer en una silla.

—Yo voy a estar más relajada, si deseas puedo ayudarte a llenar los formularios. Voy a llegar bien descansada de las vacaciones decembrinas. —dijo la rubia con su risa cantarina.

—De veras, ya sé vienen las fechas donde uno derrocha dinero como si se diera en macetas.

—Ay si, en casa estamos emocionados por comprar todo lo necesario para adornar la casa. De hecho, esta sábado ya vamos, comenzó diciembre y es momento de hacerlo.

—Que bueno que me recordaste amiga. Le voy a decir a Stear que vayamos con los niños a comprar lo que nos haga falta. Como no se va hacer la salida con los demás, quedamos mejor para el próximo fin de semana. ¿Esta vez, crees que si puedas ir?

Candy dio por hecho que ya no iba a ver salida, mas ahí estaba su amiga hablando de ello. Dio un largo suspiro, y se preparó mentalmente para responder. —Patty, necesito platicar con Annie y contigo. ¿Podemos comer a la hora de la salida juntas? Es importante —Le pidió la rubia a su amiga—. Ya le llamé a ella, y acepto.

—Por supuesto Candy. Nada más le aviso a mi suegra que los niños se va a quedar un rato más con ella. ¿Puedes adelantarme algo? —pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

—Es sobre Terry, sólo te diré eso. Me tengo que ir, adiós. —Respondió la enfermera con velocidad, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su camino.

Patty solo pudo responder un _"ok"_ al dejarla sin palabras, y ante la rapidez de su amiga por desaparecer. Parecía que la estaban persiguiendo, acto que le causó risa. Se levantó de su lugar y se retiró a su consultorio, el cual era un pequeño salón destinado a sus tareas, dentro del Colegio San Pablo.

* * *

—Pero mira nada más, que hermosa nena — Patty tomaba a en sus brazos a Vivian, la hija de Annie y Joseph—. Esta grandísima Annie, ¿ya cuanto tiempo tiene? Cada vez que la veo crece mas.

—Esta por cumplir sus diez meses. Es un amor mi hermosa, pero ya pesa mucho, y grita mucho, y hace berrinches. Y lo peor, ya dice papá ¿lo puedes creer? Yo soy la que está con ella todo el día. —Respondió indignada la pelinegra.

—Así son todos los niños, primero dicen papá. Al menos así fue con los míos, mi querido Anthony se enorgullecía de eso. —Intervino Candy.

—Igual los míos. Parece que están programados para ello. —Sonrió Patty.

—Ay tengo mucha hambre, esta hermosa me quita toda la energía. No se cansa de pedir leche, me va a dejar en los huesos. —Se quejaba Annie.

—No exageres, yo te veo súper bien. Estas recobrando tu figura bastante rápido; y tus curvas amiga, están mejor que antes de tu embarazo. Al menos, cuando te deje de ver. Además, ya las quisiera yo —Dijo con fingido pesar Patty—. Pero soy feliz con lo que tengo, a mi marido le encanta. Y si él es feliz, yo también lo soy. —Concluyó.

—Te doy la razón Patty. Mi Jos está feliz con mis nuevas proporciones, Vivian me ha dejado más curvas que su hermana, cuando la tuve.

—Recuerdo esa época, sufriste mucho para traer al mundo a Valeria. No quería nacer, y cuando nació, era tan pequeñita. Y lo peor, Archie no ayudaba, solo se la pasaba en fiestas. —Recordó con nostalgia Patty.

—Fue una época muy difícil para mí. Pero gracias a Dios, todo eso cambió, quedó en el pasado. Y ahora, tengo un esposo maravilloso, que me ama y me ha dado una hermosa hija y tengo la familia que siempre soñé —Dijo Annie, con pequeñas lagrimas y sosteniendo con sus manos a sus amigas—. Las quiero mucho, ustedes son mi familia también.

—Te queremos flaca. —Hablo Patty.

—Aunque yo no estuve contigo en esa época, recuerdo que en tus cartas me platicabas como te sentías con tu reciente maternidad y matrimonio —intervino la —. Eres la hermana que nunca tuve, lo sabes ¿verdad? Eres mi cuñada, mi amiga, mi confidente y ahora, Patty esta incluida en ello. Las quiero mucho de verdad. —Dijo Candy, llorando también.

—Entonces soy como tu tercera cuñada. Lo digo por la esposa de tu otro hermano. —Menciono Patty, llorando igual.

—Claro que si. Janeth, no está aquí, pero también es una gran mujer, que me ha acompañado en muchos momentos de mi vida. Espero pronto la conozcas. —Respondió Candy.

—Me dará mucho gusto conocer al resto de la familia White.

La platica siguió entre las amigas, contando anécdotas, historias, recordando viejos tiempos, algunos gratos, otros no tanto. Comieron, degustaron, para cuando estaban en el café y el postre, el tema de su conversación cambió hacia el motivo por el cual había sido la premura de la reunión.

* * *

—Ahora si pecosita, cuéntame todo sobre el bombón inglés. —Se dirigió Annie a su amiga, alzando sus cejas con picardía y con voz sexy.

—¿El bombón inglés? —preguntó Patty— ¡Oye, mi esposo también es ingles! Aunque debo de aceptar, que Terry si está para comérselo y hasta chuparse los dedos, mmmh. —termino Patty con un gesto—. Ay, pero me quedo con mi bombón ingles de chocolate blanco —dijo en un suspiro—. Ahora si, cuenta. ¿Ya se te declaró?

Candy estaba de lo más divertida con las ocurrencias de sus amigas, así que para que ya no siguieran con sus cosas, prosiguió a contarles lo sucedido el día de la última reunión. La cara de ellas, era de total poema, pasaban saliva, le daban sorbos a su café, abrían la boca, la volvían a cerrar. La rubia miraba de una a otra sorprendida, pues se habían quedado sin palabras, y vaya que ambas eran de hablar mucho.

—Esto amerita algo más fuerte, necesito un trago —atinó a decir la pelinegra—. Joven, traiga tres copas de vino, de lo más fuerte que tenga por favor. —Pidió amablemente al mesero.

—Annie, es muy temprano para beber alcohol. —Dijo Candy preocupada.

—Es lo que necesitamos para digerir lo que acabas de soltar. Por Dios Candy, semejante información es como una bomba, ¡Mi hermana está enamorada! —Dijo Annie aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

—Annie, yo no estoy enamorada, no digas eso. Es cierto que Terry me atrae, pero de eso a estar enamorada, hay una gran diferencia. —Respondió Candy a su amiga con seriedad.

—Ay tu siempre de aguafiestas. Tal vez no lo ames locamente, pero más que una atracción si es. Lo que sucedió entre ustedes es prueba de ello.

—Si pero…

—Ya déjense de lo mismo. Entendemos que hay más que un flechazo entre Terry y Candy, Annie ya quedó claro tu punto. Y Candy, ¿que piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a seguir escondiendo? —Intervino Patty, cortándoles el rollo. Las conocía lo suficiente, para saber que seguirían en su perorata, y no llegarían a ningún lado.

—No sé, por eso quise reunirme con ustedes. Estoy hecha un lío, tiene mucho tiempo que no me interesa un hombre —dijo Candy poniéndose las manos en la cabeza—. Siento que le estoy fallando a Anthony y aparte, es el hermano de Karen.

—No veo cuál es el problema Candy. O sea, me explico, Tony ya no está, eres joven y tienes todo el derecho de volver a enamorarte y rehacer tu vida con otra persona, si así tú lo deseas. Y en cuanto que sea hermano de Karen, hasta donde se ella es tu amiga. Y pienso que estará muy contenta de que ustedes lleguen a emparentar. —Comento Annie.

—Es que, por favor, todo es tan complicado. Karen está en la cárcel por ocasionar la muerte de mi marido, aunque se haya resuelto todo este asunto. Terry fue su abogado, y ahora yo estoy interesada en él. ¿Qué creen que digan mis hijos, mis padres, la familia de Tony?

—Dirán que estás en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida. Y si ese hombre es Terry, tienes que enfrentar los que venga, si crees que su amor vale la pena —esta vez fue Patty quien intervino—. Estas interesada en un hombre que sufrió una decepción amorosa muy fuerte, te puedo decir que Terry es comprometido, protector, entregado, un poco gruñón y posesivo. Pero estoy segura, que jamás te haría daño, para él la familia es sagrada e intocable.

—No dudo de las cualidades de Terry y de su buen corazón. Se trata de mi, no sé si pueda entregarme completamente a una relación. No sé si mis hijos acepten que yo esté en una relación, ustedes saben los problemas que tengo con uno de ellos. Voy avanzando poco a poco, no quiero que esto retroceda ese avance.

—No vas a saber, sino das ese paso. Tus hijos mayores son unos adolescentes que ya entienden, habla con ellos, exponles tus intenciones. Yo sé que te preocupa Abel, pero como te he dicho, él está atravesando un proceso de adaptación, pero es un buen muchacho, es noble y te ama. Dale la confianza, hablando con él. —Decía Patty, como la psicóloga que era. A lo que Annie afirmaba con su cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

—Y en cuanto a Terry, ya no te escondas. Búscalo, hablen, aclaren sus dudas. Estoy segura, que él te aclarara muchas cosas. —Completo Annie, dejando su copa, y tomando en brazos a su hija que acababa de despertar.

—Creo que tienen razón, voy a consultarlo con la almohada, y ya mañana decidiré que hacer. Y ahora vámonos que mi sobrina ya despertó y necesita estar tranquila en su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de su turno, Candy se traslado del Colegio San Pablo en el barrio londinense de Barnes, hasta el despacho _"Granchester-Cornwell Law Firm"_ , situado en Hamilton House, Temple Avenue, Temple, London. El recorrido de una hora, significó para la rubia un alivio, deleitando su vista en el río Támesis, admirando el ir y venir de gente, el tráfico comenzaba ligeramente a esa hora de la tarde. Mientras contemplaba las calles adornadas con motivos navideños, trataba de acomodar sus ideas, repasando en su mente lo que tenía para decir a Terry.

Que realmente no era mucho, se decía que solo tenía que ser sincera y decirle: Tenemos que hablar. No era tan difícil, se repetía. Casi toda la noche estuvo repasando en su cómoda cama, como iba a enfrentar al castaño. ¿Le contestaba el mensaje? ¿Le llamaba por celular? ¿Le pedía una cita en algún restaurante? Repasaba sus opciones, y ninguna se le hacía la más conveniente. Él no se estaba escondiendo, era ella quien lo evitaba. Así que opto mejor por ir a verlo a su trabajo, hablar de frente y poner las cosas en orden. Claro, esto lo decidió por si el hombre, ahora era quien se negaba o ya no quería verla. Pues de el último mensaje que le envió, ya no volvió a contactarla.

Iba decidida a resolver esa situación, enfrentaría sus temores, los platicaría con él, y si él estaba dispuesto a aceptar, todo lo que conllevaba tener algún tipo de relación que fuera más que simple amigos. Se daría una oportunidad, lo intentaría y dejaría correr las cosas. Le daría tiempo al tiempo.

El taxista le aviso que habían llegado a su destino; pagó, dio las gracias y se bajó del vehículo. El lugar era la típica arquitectura londinense, a lo cual ya se estaba habituando. Un edificio de tres plantas, estilo Renacimiento, muy sobrio para su gusto.

Entro al recinto directo al elevador y marcando el piso tres, subió a su destino. Que era donde Patty le había informado se encontraban los despachos de su esposo y Terry –aunque el edificio era completo del buffet–. Salió y dando unos cuantos pasos llego a la sala de espera, le gustó lo que vio. Se trataba de una estancia grande, tenía unos cómodos sillones de piel negra, bastante acogedores –por lo que noto, a simple vista–, una mesita de centro de cristal, varios cuadros adornaban las paredes, el piso estaba cubierto con alfombra, que se veía limpiaban diario, el lugar tenía tres puertas. Una a su derecha, con el nombre de Stear en ella, tenía un escritorio, que en ese momento estaba vacío. Otra más al fondo, un poco más escondida y por último, la más visible supuso que era el baño.

Se encaminó a la del fondo, fijando su vista en la puerta que tenía el nombre del castaño inscrita en una placa. El escritorio también se encontraba vacío, volteó el rostro para ver si veía a alguien que la pudiera anunciar, y como no encontró a nadie, se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Estaba por poner sus nudillos sobre esta, cuando una voz de mujer le habló, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y diera un brinco asustada.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Pasado el sobresalto, se volteó hacia la voz, y con una sonrisa habló—: Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Candy Andley. ¿Se encontrara Terry?

La frentona no le agradó como esa mujer se dirigía con tal confianza a su futuro marido –pensamientos ingenuos de la gusana– lo que propició que se pusiera a la defensiva de inmediato, comportándose de una manera poco amable.

—Si no tiene cita, Terrence no la puede recibir.

—No tengo cita, pero estoy segura que me recibirá. Somos buenos amigos. —respondió Candy, un poco extrañada ante la actitud de la secretaria. Supuso que era la secretaria.

—Yo conozco a todos los amigos de Terrence, y a usted jamás la he visto. Tampoco es de su familia. —dijo gusi con superioridad.

Candy se descoloco con tales palabras. ¿Qué le sucedía a la mujer? ¿Por qué estaba así de borde con ella? Entendió que siendo amable, la mujer no iba a permitirle el paso a la oficina. Le costó mucho decidir el ir a ver a Terry, solo la separaba una puerta, –y una secretaria celosa a su entender– no la iban a separar de su cometido.

—Mire señorita… —fijó su vista en el gafete— Marlow, ¿qué le parece, si dejamos que Terrence –la rubia recalco el nombre– decida si quiere verme o no? —Termino con un giño.

—No creo que quiera verla, dio instrucciones de que no se le molestara. Mejor le doy una cita, y regresa después. —respondió con soberbia la rubia desabrida.

 _Bueno, que mujer!_ Se dijo Candy. ¿Iba actuar así? Pues ella era más terca. —Márquele y dígale que lo quiero ver. —El tono de voz de Candy ya fue de orden y molestia.

—Como guste, pero no respondo ante usted, si él dice que no.

Susana apretó el altavoz de su conmutador y llamo al castaño, quien contestó inmediatamente: — _¿Que sucede señorita Marlow? Dije que no quería que me interrumpieran_. —Al oír su voz Candy se estremeció.

—Se lo que dijo Terrence, pero aquí hay una… señora que insiste en verle. —La pausa que hizo gusana, molesto a la pecosa, pues sabía que fue a propósito.

— _A ver señorita Marlow, le prohíbo que se dirija hacía mi por mi nombre, soy licenciado o señor Granchester para usted, en ningún momento le he dado tales atribuciones. ¿Entendió?_

—Si licenciado Granchester, de acuerdo. —Contestó ahora según ella, con timidez.

Candy no le gustaba burlarse de las personas, pero la manera en que fue reprendida la secretaria por su atrevimiento, le causo gran alegría. Esa incómoda situación, le permitió saber, que ella era especial para el castaño. A ella si le permitía llamarle Terry, saber eso, la llenó de varias emociones que tenia olvidadas.

— _Ahora dígame, ¿Quién es la persona que me busca?_

—Su nombre señora, por favor. —le pregunto gusi con el ceño fruncido. Parece que no se acordaba de su nombre. En fin, del modo más amable le contesto.

—Candice Andley.

El otro lado del teléfono se quedó en silencio, Candy ya estaba pensando que se iba a negar, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a sudar de las manos.

— _Dígale que en un momento salgo a recibirla._ —respondió Terry, acto seguido corto la comunicación.

Candy soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, una bella sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y solo agradeció a gusi con un movimiento de cabeza.

Continuará…

* * *

 **AY, COMO VEN?¡ ESTO YA ESTA TOMANDO FORMA. EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA PARA QUE ESTE PAR HABLEN DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE APOYO A LA HISTORIA Y A ESTÁ SERVIDORA QUE SE RECIBEN CON GRAN GUSTO.**

 **LES ACLARO QUE PRIMERO VOY A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, Y POSTERIORMENTE SEGUIRÉ CON "OLVIDO", NO CREAN QUE SE ME HA OLVIDADO. COMO HE COMENTADO OTRAS VECES, NO ME GUSTA EMPEZAR ALGO, SIN TERMINAR PRIMERO LO QUE YA TENGO AVANZADO. SOLO QUE ME ENTUSIASME Y AHORA YA ME ATORE EN DOS FICS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR SUS REVIEWS, POR AÑADIR A FAVORITOS, Y A LOS ANÓNIMOS.**

 **SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **DICIEMBRE 2019**


	16. SINCERIDAD

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y sin fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidas de Terry.**

 **Aquí esta la actualización. El capítulo me quedo largo, espero les guste. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones.**

Capítulo dieciséis

—Wow! La señora Andley, eh?! Hasta yo me emocione. —Decía Leo con una sonrisa.

—Levántate hombre ¿La vas a dejar afuera esperando? —Replicó Stear cuando notó que su amigo se quedó viendo a la nada. Eso si, con una cara de felicidad y sonrisa tonta de enamorado.

Estaba ahí, Candy había ido a verlo. Y eso le encantó. Solo lo separaba una puerta de ella, y de volver a ver su rostro que tanto le gustaba. Carraspeo un poco, cuando se dio cuenta que se quedó como estúpido enfrente de sus amigos. Solo esperaba la burla de aquellos, ante su actitud.

—Señores, como se darán cuenta, hay una hermosa dama esperando por mi. Así que ya vayan largándose de mi oficina. Nuestra charla se terminó. —Les dijo Terry a su hermano y amigo, en un tono que no admitía replicas.

—¡Me encanta la señora Andley! Confirmó que tiene el poder para convertirte en un ser con sentimientos. Por favor hermanito, hazla mi cuñada pronto. —Leo se burló de su hermano, haciendo una señal de ruego.

—Leo no hagas enfurecer al hombre. Esta a punto de matarte —siguió el juego Stear con una carcajada—. Mejor ya vámonos, dejemos que Romeo vaya por su Julieta. Supongo que lo de Resmond se verá luego, ¿verdad? —Concluyo Stear dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Supones bien inventor, confío en ustedes. Se que todo se está resolviendo como se planeó —Terry dijo, dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo—. Leo, te encargo que soluciones el cambio de la señorita Marlow, es para hoy. —dirigió su mirada a su hermano, se acomodó su saco, cerrando los botones. Enfilándose junto con Stear a la puerta.

—Por supuesto bro, para mañana a primera hora tendrás nueva secretaria. —Respondió con toda seriedad Leo, alcanzándolo cuando ya salía de la oficina.

* * *

—¿Quién es usted y de donde conoce al licenciado? —Pregunto gusi a Candy, con una desconfianza palpable.

—¿Perdón? —respondió ella con otra pregunta— La sonrisa se le borró ante el descaro de la secretaria. No le pareció para nada su atrevimiento. —Disculpe señorita, pero eso es algo que no le concierne. Limítese a lo que sea que haga en este lugar.

—Soy la asistente de Terrence, y es mi obligación estar al pendiente de lo que él necesita. Y también conocer que personas son las que quieren verlo, para saber sus intenciones. —Ataco la rubia lacia, con todo el veneno que pudo soltar.

—Bueno, a mi me pareció todo lo contrario cuando Terry estaba por el altavoz. —Respondió Candy, ya cansada de ese juego con la secretaria. No iba a caer en más provocaciones, a leguas se veía que la mujer estaba muy interesada en el bombón inglés.

—Mire señora… —la frentona fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Dejando ver a tres hombres guapos salir por ella, que charlaban animadamente.

—Candy! Mi bella y siempre dulce Candy. ¿Que te trae por acá? Es un gusto tener tu maravillosa presencia en este lugar donde solo se habla de juicios, juzgados, y sentencias. —fue el entusiasmado recibimiento que Stear le dio a la ojiverde. La exageración mostrada, fue para molestar a su amigo.

—Hola Stear, que lindas palabras. Nunca nadie me había recibido tan galantemente, gracias. —Respondió Candy con emoción. Dejando claro que era genuinas sus palabras.

Terry quedó encantado con ella, su naturalidad y espontaneidad eran de las cosas que más le gustaban de Candy. Casi nunca tomaba las cosas a mal, y si se daban cuenta, no lo demostraba. Por lo cual la molestia que sintió con las palabras que le dirigió su amigo, quedó de lado.

—Hola Candy, ¿Cómo has estado? Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía. —Saludo Leo, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola Leo, gracias. Me encuentro bien, ¿Y tú? Supe que estuviste fuera unos días, se te ha extrañado en las reuniones.

—Ya sabes, investigando, siendo útil al despacho. Ganándome mi exorbitante sueldo con provecho, para que él señor Granchester no me eche a la calle. —Respondió aquel en broma.

El carraspeo de Terry los sacó de su amena charla. —Leo quieres dejar de hablar de mi, estoy aquí. Y si no quieres que te eche, vete hacer lo que te mande. —Dijo Terry a su hermano, ya de malas.

—Vez de lo que te hablo, mi bella dama. Me despido, espero volver vernos muy pronto. Cuando el ogro no esté presionándome. —añadió Leo despidiéndose, a la vez que besaba la mano de Candy. Y haciendo una reverencia se hizo a un lado.

La próxima ex secretaria de Terry, estaba que echaba chispas. En ese pequeño intercambio que tuvieron los tres hombres con Candy, pudo darse cuenta que los unía una amistad muy cercana. Su mente comenzó a trabajar tiempo extra, pues se dio cuenta como Terry se comportaba con aquella rubia, sus expresiones faciales cambiaban de tonto a estúpido en segundos. Solo tenía que hablar, dar una sonrisa, que prácticamente lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Y eso, eso la enfureció sobremanera. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar ante tal espectáculo, que solo oyó una voz a lo lejos, que llamaba su nombre. Salió de su trance oír su apellido más fuerte.

—Señorita Marlow! ¿Me está escuchando? —La voz de Terry era de dos decibeles más de lo normal en él.

—Disculpe licenciado, ¿Me decía? — Gusi respondió más borde de lo que pretendía.

Todos notaron su tono y su enojo. Más Stear intervino antes de que el Granchester mayor, soltara algún improperio a la pobre mujer. —Señorita Marlow, el licenciado Granchester le informaba que por el día de hoy se termina la jornada…

—Deje todo dispuesto para mañana y se retira —fue la interrupción de Terry hacia su amigo—. Candy pasemos a mi despacho. —Dicho esto, tomó del codo a la rubia pecosa, para instarla a entrar a este.

—Nos vemos chicos. —Alcanzo a decir Candy ante la rapidez del castaño para hacerla entrar.

Al cerrar la puerta, los tres que quedaron en recepción, siguieron hablando.

—Señorita Marlow, en cuánto termine con lo que mi hermano le indicó, la espero en mi oficina por favor. No demore mucho. —indicó Leo a Susana con una seriedad y el rostro sin expresión –gesto muy común en los Granchester–, que ocasionó en la mujer un leve estremecimiento, que le hizo intuir que no era para nada bueno. Al menos para ella.

Los dos hombres se retiraron, platicando entre ellos, dejando a una señorita Marlow bastante intranquila.

* * *

Terry cedió el paso a Candy hacia el despacho, cerrando detrás de él. Al quedar la rubia a espaldas suyo, soltó un suspiro silencioso. No podía creer que ella estuviera en su lugar de trabajo, estaba seguro que era el momento de aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Sabia por el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, que Candy no era de las mujeres que se la pasan buscando a los hombres a todos lados. Ante todo era una mujer de su casa, y si había dado ese paso, se imaginó era para enfrentarlo, dado el ultimo mensaje que le había enviado.

Vio con una sonrisa, como se quedó quieta apreciando su despacho, saciando su curiosidad. Esperaba que le gustara, para ser sincero, invirtió una gran cantidad de libras en ello. Dado que su madre se dedicaba a diseño de interiores, y fue tanta su insistencia para que le dejara arreglarlo, que terminó por aceptar; y el resultado fue magnífico.

Percibía que se encontraba nerviosa, él también lo estaba, sabía que de esa platica dependía su futuro con ella. Termino de admirar la vista que la espalda y más abajo le regalaba la ojiverde, emitió un carraspeo para concentrarse en lo importante y así también llamar su atención.

—Y bien Candy. ¿A que debe el honor de tu visita? —Pregunto con un tono de lo más normal.

Candy se sobresaltó al oír su voz, estaba concentrada estudiando el despacho, le pareció de lo más acogedor. Debía de ser así, si el propósito del castaño, era que sus clientes se sintieran en confianza.

Al oír su pregunta, volteó hacia el susodicho y con un amago de sonrisa, hablo: —Vengo a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos.

Directa, concisa y sin rodeos, le gustaba esa forma suya de ser. —¿Gustas tomar algo? —preguntó.

—¿Tendrás agua mineral?

—Claro, toma asiento por favor. —dicho esto, le señalo el sillón, donde anteriormente estuvo ocupado por él. Enseguida se dirigió al frigo bar situado a un costado de la sala, saco la lata del agua, la vació en un vaso de cristal, y en otro vaso, sirvió un refresco de cola para él. Los dejo en la mesa de centro, y tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sillón. Quedando enfrente de ella.

—Tu dirás, te escucho.

—Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. —Soltó viéndolo a la cara.

—¿Eso es por?

—Por todo, supongo. Por esconderme estos días, por no contestar tus llamadas y mensajes.

—Estas disculpada. Pero, si deseo saber el motivo por el cual no contestaste. Supongo que leíste mi último mensaje. —Afirmo Terry con tranquilidad.

—Gracias, que lindo —respondió inocente—. Mmmh si, leí tu mensaje. Y bueno, decirte que no me has ofendido en nada, en todo caso, me parece que fui yo la que fue un poquito lanzada el día de la última reunión.

Le dio un trago a su vaso para refrescar su garganta y continuo: —Veras, yo no soy así, podría poner de pretexto que estaba un poco tomada, pero yo quise seguir el juego que tú comenzaste. Y bueno, ese atrevimiento de besarte muy cerca de tus… bueno tu me entiendes, lo hice conscientemente.

ay Terry no se si me entiendes, o si yo me explico. Dios mío, esto es tan bochornoso. No se que más decir, pensarás que… me siento como una adolescente. Dime algo por favor… ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? —culminó Candy demasiado nerviosa, sentía sus mejillas calientes, y la mirada del castaño no ayudaba. Él sólo la observaba, no emitía ningún sonido y eso la tenía al borde de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Lo que Candy no sabía, era que Terry estaba fascinado con la diatriba que la mujer soltó. Por supuesto que entendía todo lo que le dijo, él estaba igual. Sabia que para Candy no era nada fácil hablar y expresar lo que sentía con relación a él. Tenia entendido por Albert; que Anthony y ella se habían casado muy jóvenes, por lo tanto estaba seguro que no tenía otras experiencias a parte de esa. Y eso dificultaba que ella expresara su sentir fluidamente. Más eso no era problema para él, de hecho le gustaba y lo comprendía.

Le fascinaba el efecto que causaba en ella, cada gesto, palabra, movimiento de manos y cabeza, que ella hacía para tratar de expresarse, lo tenía embelesado. Ahora que recordaba, ninguna mujer causó tal efecto en él. No negaba que si lo habían impresionado muchas veces, pero afortunada o desgraciadamente no entablaba relaciones de amistad primero con las mujeres que se involucró sentimentalmente, por lo general era más relación carnal que otra cosa. Eso es lo que le sucedió con Kristen su ex, esa mujer lo deslumbró, era bella, seductora, inteligente, tenía tema de conversación –no lo negaría–, pero también era ambiciosa, sin escrúpulos y falsa. Usaba sus encantos para engatusar y aprovecharse de los hombres con deseos de amar, como en su caso.

En cambio, la mujer que tenía enfrente, era única, especial, sin tapujos y sin nada que esconder. Era transparente, era una verdadera amiga, sabía escuchar, dar consejos si se los pedían. Una gran madre, no perfecta, pero si daba todo por que sus hijos estuvieran bien; ellos eran su prioridad. La admiraba, porque a pesar de haber sufrido un gran dolor, como fue perder a su esposo a manos de la imprudencia de su hermana, la perdonó y no la condenó, al contrario se hizo su amiga y le ayudó a salir de la depresión en la que Karen se encontraba. Y eso era algo que siempre le iba a agradecer, aunque ella no lo supiera.

* * *

El silencio se había prolongado, y Candy no sabía que pensar o hacer. La mirada de Terry la escudriñaba de una manera profunda, que no le decía nada. Y ella no hacía nada por apartar la suya, de cierto modo se sentía segura y tranquila.

Unos segundos después, Terry estiró su mano, tomando de su bebida, lo dejó en su lugar y se acercó a Candy, quedando prácticamente pegado a su nariz. Tomó sus manos y con voz profunda le dijo: —Por supuesto que entiendo y lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Tanto, que estoy como estúpido escuchándote hablar, y no por lo que supones. Sino porque las palabras que me dices son como música para mis oídos.

para mi, no fuiste ninguna lanzada, me encantó que me siguieras el juego, pero me encantó muchos más que dejaras un beso en mi comisura. Porque eso Candy, ha sido de lo más tierno y sensual que pudiste hacerme. —Eso se lo dijo mirando sus ojos verdes, que en ese momento estaban brillando por las palabras que su dueña recibía.

—Gracias. —respondió la rubia en un susurro. —Él sonrió ante su contestación.

—No tienes que agradecerme, no es un cumplido, es una verdad —respondió tomando sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas—. Me gustas pecosa. —Soltó, y sintió el agarre de Candy mas fuerte en sus manos.

—¿Te… te gus… gusto? ¡Oh por Dios —fue lo que atino a decir. El castaño afirmó con una sonrisa—! ¿Estás seguro? Digo… perdón. No se que decir, bueno si se. —estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada. Su corazón latía deprisa y su estómago se contrajo con miles de sensaciones. Separó una mano de las del castaño, y con ella se dio aire en el rostro, el cual sentía arder.

tú también me gustas, y mucho. —Respondió completamente sonrojada.

Terry le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, ante su confesión. Con la mano que Candy le dejó libre, acaricio su rostro, comenzando por su frente, deslizándola por sus ojos, bajando por su nariz, rodando sus mejillas, para finalmente aterrizar a sus labios. Los acaricio con sumo cuidado, sintiendo la suavidad de estos entre sus dedos, acto que ocasiono que la rubia se estremeciera de una manera que hacia mucho no sentía. Llevándola a cerrar sus ojos con satisfacción y dejándose llevar completamente por tal caricia.

Terry no perdía detalle de cada gesto de la rubia, lo cual ocasionó en él unos deseos enormes de besarla con urgencia; sentir y perderse entre sus labios era la cosa que todo su cuerpo pedía. Y eso fue lo que hizo, no sin antes expresarle: —Me disculpo por lo que voy hacer, pero no puedo esperar más.

Dichas las palabras, tomo de la barbilla a Candy y la besó. De una manera tierna, sintiendo sus labios con los suyos, de forma lenta, pausada y suave, sin profundizar; degustando la llenura de ellos. Por su lado, ella pasó de la sorpresa al deleite. Se dejó llevar, no puso ninguna resistencia, la sensación de ser besada por Terry, era indescriptible. Se dedicó solo a sentir y disfrutar, cerrando sus ojos.

El castaño fue separándose, dejando cortos besos en el proceso. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado igual que ella, y lo que vio le sorprendió y enterneció por igual. Candy estaba llorando, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero supo que no eran de dolor, ya que sonreía de una manera que le daba a entender, que era de felicidad.

—Wow, eso fue muy intenso. ¡Me encantó! Tú me encantas. —dijo Terry, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Fue muy bonito, me gustó —respondió mientras apretaba las manos del castaño con ternura—. Pero no se si esta bien. Es decir, ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué esperas de mi?

Terry se separo de ella, acomodándose mejor, para poder responder a sus preguntas e inquietudes, ya que si permanecía pegado a su lado, no podría hablar; terminaría besándola de nuevo. Era el momento de hablar.

—Como te dije antes, me gustas. Deseo ser más que tú amigo, quiero una relación contigo —le dijo, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello—. Y espero que tú quieras lo mismo.

—Terry yo… esto es tan difícil. Mi vida es difícil, es complicada. Soy viuda, madre de tres hombres, dos de ellos adolescentes, uno con problemas de adaptación. Él más chico, no tengo problemas. Pero…

—Todo eso ya lo sé, yo también soy padre, y en estos momentos mi vida no es la mejor. A la madre de mis hijos, se le ocurrió aparecer y por lo que parece, tiene planeado hacerme la vida imposible. Pero eso no impide que yo quiera algo contigo.

Candy, he tenido a lo largo de mi vida varias relaciones, que no han terminado nada bien. Confieso que no soy el hombre perfecto, ni mucho menos. Tengo defectos, pero también virtudes. Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que siempre he querido tener una familia, esposa, hijos, ser el proveedor y ayuda de esta, su sostén, amigo, amante y demás. En fin todo lo que involucra tener una familia. Creí haberlo encontrado con Kristen, pero no fue así, tuve un fracaso y eso ocasionó que no quisiera volver a desear una relación seria con nadie.

Solo que apareciste tú en mi vida, y la tambaleaste de una manera que no esperaba. Y eso me desconcertó en un principio, más después se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad, un gusto por verte, escuchar tu voz, tu risa, tus anécdotas, tus platicas tan enriquecedoras. Que solo me deje llevar y deje de luchar contra lo que estás despertando en mi. Créeme Candy, estoy siendo sincero al decir que tú me interesas, mucho más de lo que mi paz mental dice. Y por eso quiero intentarlo contigo. Solo contigo me veo teniendo un futuro.

Las palabras de Terry, calaron profundo en Candy, no pensó que él tuviera esa opinión de ella. Una vez más le dejaba ver, que no era el hombre egoísta y arrogante que pensó que era cuando lo conoció. Prueba de ello, era que se quedó con sus hijos, tratando de darle lo mejor a ese par que sabía, eran los más importante para él.

—Terry, gracias de todo corazón por tus palabras. Son los más bonitas que alguien me ha dicho en mucho tiempo. Las aprecio, de verdad —dio un suspiro, limpio debajo de sus ojos el rastro de lagrimas y continuo—: Yo también quiero intentar algo contigo, sólo que tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? Pero si no muerdo pecosa, al menos que tu quieras —respondió Terry para quitar un poco la tensión en Candy, acto que logró al sacar una risa de ella—. ¿Podrías decirme porque tienes miedo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a quitarlo.

—Tengo miedo de lo que puedan decir los demás. Mis hijos, tus padres, mis suegros, Karen, todos.

—¿Y eso? Yo estoy soltero, tú también, somos adultos.

A Candy le molesto la forma en la que hablo Terry. No darle importancia a la reacción de sus familiares, era algo que no le gustaba. —Tú eres soltero, yo soy viuda, que no se te olvide. Si mi esposo no estuviera muerto. Tu y yo no tendríamos esta platica, es más dudo que nos hubiéramos conocido. —Respondió Candy enojada.

Terry se sorprendió un poco con la reacción de la rubia, pero entendió su postura. Le pareció de lo más adorable, volvía a salir la Candy que le atrajo en los juzgados. Podría ser borde y respondona cuando no le gustaba algo o se sentía atacada.

Aunque debía aceptar, que su contestación fue muy cortante con ella. Solo que él no veía tan trascendente la aprobación de los demás.

—Me disculpo por como respondí, aunque mantengo mi postura. Pero entiendo tu punto. Se que no es fácil tener una relación aparte, de la que tuviste con tu difunto esposo, y sumando que soy el hermano de la mujer que contribuyó indirectamente a su deceso. Supongo que ese es tu temor. —Dijo Terry seriamente.

Candy se quedó perpleja de que Terry, haya intuido su miedo para que hubiera una posible relación entre ellos. No pudo más que agradecer internamente que no haya habido necesidad de que ella lo externara. Por lo que decidió ser sincera.

—Cuando Tony falleció, mi mundo se derrumbó. Éramos un matrimonio sólido, teníamos muchos planes a futuro junto a nuestros hijos. Él era mi apoyo, mi único amor, cielos estaba enamorada de él, nunca pensé que fuera a perderlo de esa manera. Tan rápido, tan pronto. Que los niños se quedaran sin su padre, fue lo más doloroso, ellos lloraban, pero a la vez fueron mi apoyo.

Mi corazón se llenó de mucho coraje, impotencia, dolor, amargura. Contra él, por dejarme, contra Karen, por provocar el accidente, contra Dios, por alejarlo de mi, contra ti, por defender a tu hermana. Llego un momento que todo me sobrepaso, todo el tiempo estaba de malas, no tenía paz, el único consuelo que tenía, era que la culpable pagara.

Esto influyó en el comportamiento de mi hijos mayores, sin querer los lastime. Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que necesitaba perdonar para poder sanar. Yo no quería arrastrar a mis niños a mi dolor, ellos tenían su propio duelo; así que solté esos sentimientos negativos y decidí vivir por y para ellos, tal y como Tony hubiera querido.

Detuvo sus palabras, para tragar saliva y limpiar de nuevo sus ojos por las lágrimas, que para ese momento ya inundaban todo su rostro.

—Y por eso tengo miedo, porque siento que le estoy fallando, porque me atraes, me gustas, pienso en ti, mucho más de lo que quiero admitir a mi misma. Jamás pensé volver a interesarme en otro hombre, y mucho menos que este fuera el hermano de Karen. Se que eres un gran hombre —Terry iba a interrumpir, pero ella levantó su mano para detener—, Para mi lo eres, el hecho de que no abandonaras a tu hermana y menos a tus hijos, es de gran valor.

se que, tú no tuviste nada que ver en el deceso de Tony, pero es raro que estemos juntos. ¿Me entiendes? Y luego están mis hijos, no se como reaccionen, en especial Abel. —Concluyó la pecosa.

—Me halaga, que confíes en mi. Y por eso te digo, que luchemos juntos por esto. Te propongo que por el momento no digamos nada a nuestras familias, y no porque sea algo malo, por supuesto, no lo es. Pero demos un tiempo para que esto se solidifique, pensemos la manera más adecuada de hablar con nuestros respectivos hijos.

Dijo Terry, tomando de nuevo el rostro de Candy, y continuo: —Candy yo quiero todo contigo, una relación seria, no un noviazgo de haber si funciona, ya no estoy en edad para jugar. No, tu vales para querer pasar lo que me resta de vida junto a ti, y jugársela por ti. Mi preocupación es que tú estés bien, tranquila y eso incluye a tu familia, yo sabré esperar el momento adecuado para decirles.

por eso te pregunto: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Y aprender y emprender un camino conmigo? Preguntó Terry, viendo directamente a sus ojos, y nervioso desde la cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies.

Candy se quedó en shock. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Terry le pidió ser su novia? Años que le habían pedido algo así. Pero debía reconocer que le gustaba, era de una manera diferente, inesperada. Desde su perspectiva parecían tener todo en contra con su familia, más había ido a ese lugar, dispuesta a vivir una nueva experiencia al lado de ese hombre que le ofrecía todo. No quería seguir teniendo miedo, él le gustaba, deseaba darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor. Que Dios le ayudara a enfrentar todo lo que viniera.

Iba a correr el riesgo, si Terry estaba dispuesto a estar a su lado, estaba segura saldrían juntos. Así qué regreso su mirada que había desviado al momento de sus preguntas, hacia él y respondió: —Si, quiero ser tu novia y acepto caminar contigo.

La sonrisa del castaño se extendió de oreja a oreja, y dijo: —Entonces cerremos este acuerdo como se merece. —dichas estas breves palabras, tomó posesión de los labios de la rubia. Besándola de una manera diferente, profunda, a la vez que introducía su lengua a su boca y succionando con ímpetu. Expresando con ese beso la felicidad que sentía por su nueva novia. Y ella respondiendo de la misma manera, perdida en esa sensaciones que solo el castaño le provocaba.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Por fin hablaron! debo confesar que tarde un poco en darle forma al capitulo. Desde hace dos semanas tenia ya la primera parte, solo que me atoraba en el desenlace, quería que no se notara vació, de alguna manera la conversación de los dos fuera de lo mas sincera. Creo que se lo merecen, y aparte su edad esta para no tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Ya son maduritos.**

 **Les informo que nos estamos enfilando al desenlace de la historia, no me gustan largas, porque luego se vuelven engorrosas, y se pierde el sentido de lo que se quiere contar. Es mi opinión y forma de ver, respeto a quien si tiene la astucia de escribir y añadir mas cosas. He leído fics largos y unos me han gustado y otros no.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews, creo es la primera vez que recibe tantos esta historia y eso me llena de alegría. Gracias tambien a las que añaden a favoritos la historia y a esta servidora. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

 **Por ultimo, les deseo que tengan un buen año, que este lleno de bendiciones y satisfacciones para sus suenos y anhelos. Dios les guarde en cada paso que den, a ustedes y sus seres queridos.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **Enero 2020**


	17. NOVIOS

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y sin fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Hola, les dejo la actualización. Perdón por la tardanza.**

Capítulo 17

Susana Marlow, proveniente de Brooklyn, Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Llego a la ciudad de Londres por medio de un intercambio estudiantil, cursaba la carrera de actuación, pero por motivos de falta de aptitudes para dicha profesión; según las palabras de sus maestros ingleses. Opto por declinar, su única opción para no regresar derrotada a su país, fue tomar un curso como secretaria y archivista. Su entrada a "Granchester-Cornwell Law Firm", fue mera casualidad, se enteró por medio de una convocatoria en el instituto. Y al tener, ahí si, buenas calificaciones, aplico para la selección quedándose con el puesto. En el momento en el que vio a Terrence Granchester, su mundo colisionó. Según ella, quedó enamorada al instante, solo que él estaba recién divorciado, peleando la custodia de dos niños, que para sus adentros deseaba fueran suyos. Se volvió en la fiel guardiana de su jefe, buscaba ser indispensable para él, en cuanto al tema laboral se refería. Quería que notara todo lo que hacía por él, cuando sucedió lo de Karen, añoraba abrazarlo, ser su compañía. Pero él no notaba el amor que guardaba hacia su persona.

El tiempo pasaba y al ver que su jefe no tenía ninguna relación sentimental, fue que decidió hacerle saber de sus sentimientos por medio de una carta. Quería que supiera todo el amor y devoción que guardaba por él, estaba segura que su amor bastaba y sobraba para ambos. Con emoción le entrego la carta, esperanzada en que le contestara favorablemente. Y eso seguía creyendo, hasta que llegó ese día en la tarde, y su jefe apareció en el despacho con el enojo hasta las nubes. La mirada enfurecida que le dio, aunado al azote de puerta cuando entró a su despacho, le hicieron darse cuenta que tal vez, no fue buena idea dejarle ver sus sentimientos.

Pero lo peor vino cuando apareció esa rubia que nunca había visto en el despacho, ni mucho menos en su vida. La manera en la que se presentó, con esos aires de suficiencia, alardeando que Terry era su amigo, –según su propia percepción–, la enfureció en gran manera. Pero lo que realmente mató toda ilusión y esperanza en ella, fue la forma en que Terry la veía. Era de una manera embelesada, profunda, de satisfacción. Jamás, jamás, jamás, él la había visto así a ella. Supo en ese instante, que esa güera de rizos dorados, tenía el amor de Terry en sus manos.

Con todo el dolor en su corazón, y con lágrimas purgando por salir, recogió su escritorio, dejándolo listo para el siguiente día. Tomo sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la oficina del Granchester menor, tal y como este le había pedido –más bien ordenado–. Y más le valía ir, Leonard Granchester, era peor que su hermano cuando no se cumplían sus órdenes.

* * *

Leo estaba recostado en su asiento, ideando la manera en como decirle a Susana su cambio de puesto. Terry en serio se pasaba, le dejó toda la responsabilidad a él. ¿Cómo le dices a una mujer enamorada, que su jefe ya no la quería trabajando con él? Y todo por su indiscreción. No entendía a la mujer, su hermano en ningún momento dio señales de que ella le interesaba. Su relación, siempre fue de jefe a empleada. Debía reconocer que Susana era una buena secretaria, siempre cumplió con prontitud lo que se le requería, pero sabía que eso no pesaba al momento de Terry tomar esa decisión. Si algo tenía su hermano, era que no le gustaba ser presionado, ni sentirse incómodo en su lugar de trabajo. Él no se caracterizaba por ser paciente y conciliador. Susana había pasado una línea que nunca debió de haber cruzado.

La puerta de su oficina sonó con unos tenues toques, señal de que la señorita Marlow había llegado, a la cual dio acceso.

—Tome asiento señorita Marlow —le indicó—. La he llamado para informarle su cambio de puesto en el despacho. —Soltó Leo sin preámbulos, directo y sin anestesia.

Susana se quedo en blanco al oír sus palabras, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo salieron precipitadas de sus ojos, sin dar tregua. Cosa que hizo sentir muy incómodo a Leo. Realmente sentía pena por ella, pero no podía echarse para atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

Tomo un pañuelo desechable de su escritorio, y se lo extendió, dejando que la mujer se desahogara. Después de un par de minutos –que a él se le hicieron horas–, se instaló un silencio incómodo, llevando al hombre a desesperarse. Pero se mantuvo firme, esperando que la susodicha hablara.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué motivo? ¿He hecho mal mi trabajo? —Preguntó un poco más calmada.

—Su trabajo ha sido satisfactorio para el licenciado Granchester, solo que sea creído conveniente, que sus habilidades sean utilizadas ahora al lado del licenciado Cornwell. Como usted sabrá, su secretaria está por jubilarse, y se me ha informado que usted es apta para ocupar su puesto. Dado que él desea a alguien que ya sabe el teje y maneje del despacho. —Finalizo esté.

—¿Pero que va a pasar con Terrence? ¿Quién se va a ocupar de sus asuntos? Yo he llevado todo los últimos cuatro años, no es justo que venga otra a ocupar mi lugar. Yo sé lo que él necesita, mucho antes de pedírmelo. —Contestó aquella de manera altanera y presumida, sin reparar a quien tenía enfrente.

Leo sintió como el enojo bullía en su interior, por las palabras de la mujer. Su descaro lo sorprendió y lo dejó perplejo. _¿Así que la señorita Marlow, sólo aparentaba sumisión? ¿ Quién se creía? ¿El centro del universo? ¿El eje del despacho? ¿Realmente se creía indispensable para su hermano?_ Fue lo que paso por su mente en segundos. _Vaya con la señorita Marlow, un lobo disfrazado de oveja._ Pensó.

—Señorita Marlow, lo que usted crea o piense que va a necesitar mi hermano, es algo que a usted no le interesa. Usted es una empleada y como tal, se va a ocupar en donde sus servicios sean necesarios. No es exclusiva de nadie. Y le rectifico, para usted no es Terrence, es licenciado Granchester. Así como se dirige al licenciado Cornwell y a su servidor, licenciado Granchester. —Sanjo Leo sin tapujos y sin ningún remordimiento.

La actitud de la rubia frentona, fue de lo más grosera, y no iba a permitir su actitud bajo ningún concepto. Entendía que estuviera interesada en su hermano, –aunque realmente dudaba que fuera amor, más bien parecía capricho, a su parecer–.

—Es todo señorita Marlow, a partir de mañana ocupará el lugar de la señora Matthews. Póngase de acuerdo con ella para lo que vaya a necesitar. Buenas tardes.

—Como usted diga licenciado Granchester. –respondió la frentona a fuerzas. Completamente indignada y con la furia creciendo en su interior.

Se levantó de la silla, y se retiró del lugar con dirección a la oficina de su antiguo jefe. Necesitaba hablar con él, estaba segura que la escucharía y entendería que no deseaba cambiarse de lugar de trabajo. Confiaba en que la mantendría junto a él. Ojalá todavía estuviera en su oficina.

Con lo que no contaba, y ni siquiera había pasado por su mentecita, es que al abrir la puerta de la oficina del castaño, se encontraría con una escena que le rompería el corazón: Terry y la rubia de rizos dorados, se estaban besando.

Ahora sí, las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos azules, fueron de verdadero dolor. Cerró la puerta de manera lenta y sin ruido; tal y como había hecho al entrar. Se dio la vuelta y corrió para el elevador, pulsando de manera precipitada el botón de descenso, deseando que este llegara de inmediato, para así poder subir y desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Mientras en el interior del despacho, los recién estrenados novios, daban por finalizado el beso que marcó el inicio de su romance.

Terry se despegó, más a fuerzas que de ganas de la boca de Candy. El embeleso, junto a la pasión y el deseo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por la mujer que tenía enfrente, estaban acabando con él. Y sabedor de antemano, que con Candy la relación debía de ser despacio en todos los sentidos –cosa que el agradecía, y con la cual estaba perfectamente de acuerdo–, optó por brindarle una sonrisa y acariciar su mejilla sutilmente, para disminuir aunque sea un poco sus ímpetus.

Su acción provocó, que la rubia aún con ojos cerrados, disfrutara de su caricia mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella estaba relajada, satisfecha de ese beso que acababa de compartir con el abogado. Una experiencia maravillosa y única, reconoció.

—Candy por favor abre tus ojos, porque si sigues haciendo ese gesto con tu labio te voy a volver a besar, y no vamos a salir nunca de aquí.

La rubia hizo caso a su novio y abrió su ojos, dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón, ya es un poco tarde y tengo hambre. ¿A dónde me vas a invitar a comer? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

A Terry le gustó que no sintiera ninguna pena para decirle dónde la llevaría para comer sus sagrados alimentos. Ya que él sabía, lo bien que le gustaba alimentarse a Candy, sin exagerar, pero si sustancioso. O sea, no se limitaba a una ensalada y agua. Disfrutaba lo que se llevaba a la boca, pero saludablemente.

—A donde usted guste mi bella dama. En este tiempo que llevo de conocerte, puedo decir que no me quedaré pobre, pero tampoco gastare una libra. —Bromeó Terry, ocasionando que Candy le diera un ligero golpe en el hombro a modo de reclamo.

—Oye! Yo no como mucho, solo lo suficiente que mi cuerpo me pide. —respondió la rubia con un puchero, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Terry soltó una carcajada, y levantándose también, la tomó de su brazo para detener su salida, y le dijo: —Sólo bromeó contigo, por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por ti. Lo que tu cuerpo te pida y quieras comer, es tu derecho. Yo ahí no me meto. Te conocí amando la comida, así me gustaste y al día de hoy me sigues gustando mucho mas. —Zanjó Terry el tema, le cedió el paso, y juntos caminaron al ascensor para ir a comer en su primer salida como novios.

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurante sencillo y acogedor, nada ostentoso –lugares que Candy estaba segura, los Granchester asistían comúnmente–.

—Que lugar tan bonito, me encanta que tenga terraza, se admira el río tan calmo. Aunque esta haciendo mucho frío. —Expresó Candy alegremente.

—Si quieres nos metemos, está más cálido adentro. —Sugirió el castaño.

—No, aquí está perfecto. Estoy bien abrigada, estoy a gusto. Gracias de todos modos caballero. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—De nada mi hermosa dama. —respondió con un guiño.

El mesero se acercó a dejar los menús, los recibieron y pasados unos minutos cada uno hizo su pedido. Mientras esperaban la plática se tornó en la hermana de Terry, Karen. Quien estaba próxima a salir de prisión, a la cual quedaron de ir a visitar juntos el fin de semana próximo. Sus platillos llegaron y entre risas, comentarios chistosos, una que otra caricia, pasaron una comida casi cena amena y agradable.

* * *

Llegaron a Kingston cerca de las nueve de la noche, el tiempo juntos se les fue demasiado rápido. Candy se encontraba un poco nerviosa, Alan le había hecho varias llamadas y por tener su celular en silencio, no se percató de ellas. Solo le aviso por mensaje que ya estaba pronta a llegar con ellos. Para evitar cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento por parte de su primogénito

—Tranquila Candy, ya estamos aquí.

—Perdón Terry, lo que pasa es qué solo les dije que iba a arreglar un asunto, que no me tardaba. Y mira la hora que es. —dijo Candy, acto seguido tomo la manija de la puerta del auto para abrirla y salir.

—Espera Candy, te abro la puerta. —Dichas palabras, Terry salió disparado del auto, casi voló para llegar del lado del copiloto y así abrirle la puerta a su bella dama. Candy se sorprendió ante tal muestra de acrobacia, y no pudo evitar reír.

—Ahora si me bella dama, baje usted. ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia, si se puede saber? —Pregunto Terry de manera graciosa y agitado por su pequeña carrera.

—Perdón por reírme así… fue muy gracioso verte brincar de esa manera. No imaginaba esta faceta en ti. —le dijo la pecosa agarrando su estómago por la risa que todavía bullía en ella.

—Te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que puedo hacer. Y el abrirle siempre la puerta del auto a una mujer, es una de ellas. Y cuanto más a ti, mi novia. —respondió él seriamente.

Una vez más, Terry dejó anonadada con sus palabras a Candy. Entendiendo que no hubo ningún doble sentido en ellas, él se las dijo con toda la caballerosidad que le caracterizaba, y en silencio agradeció las palabras de Terry.

—¿Vamos? —extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y saliera del auto. Caminaron juntos a la entrada del edificio con las manos unidas.

—Bueno mi bella dama, estás sana y salva hasta la puerta de tu hogar. Tu caballero se retira satisfecho y tranquilo —al término de sus palabras, acercó a la rubia hacia si, fundiéndose en un fuerte y relajador abrazo—. Te quiero pecosa, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida. Voy aprovechar esto para hacerlo crecer, porque voy con todo por ti, te lo aseguro. —finalizó con un beso profundo, el cual llevaba plasmada una promesa.

Terminaron el abrazo, y Terry dejo a Candy en la recepción, esperando que su silueta se perdiera en el pasillo rumbo a los elevadores. Enseguida salió del lugar, subió a su auto, lo encendió para partir de ahí, y dirigirse a su hogar a repasar todo lo que le aconteció en ese día, ver a sus hijos y si fuera posible, dormir en completa paz.

Toda esta acción fue vista por un par de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, que observaba desde la parte más alta del edificio, más conocida como azotea. No perdió ni un detalle de lo que sucedió entre la pareja. Haciendo que este generará un panorama no muy agradable para su vista. Pero que muy pronto, sacaría a relucir y aclararía con su progenitora. Primero deseaba ordenar sus ideas, y aterrizar lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

Candy llegó a su piso, con las pulsaciones a mil, no sabia que le esperaba con sus hijos. Ojalá no estuvieran muy preocupados por ella. Realmente no tenía idea que decirles, ya que mentir no era ninguna opción, pero decirles en donde estaba y con quien, tampoco era lo más viable. Así que con ese dilema abrió la puerta de su departamento, y lo que encontró la dejo sorprendida.

En su sala, se encontraban su hermano Joseph, Annie, Valeria, y dos de sus hijos, viendo una película con todo y palomitas, cajas de pizza, latas de refresco esparcidas en su mesita de centro. Supuso que Vivian estaba en una recámara dormida.

—Buenas noches. —fue su saludo, el cual hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

—¡Mami, ya llegaste! —Asael corrió a sus brazos, acto que ella recibió gustosa.

—Hola mi amor, ya estoy aquí. Ay te extrañe muchísimo. ¿Cómo se portó mi príncipe?

—Súper perfecto mami. Yo siempre me portó bien. —decía el niño con orgullo.

—Cálmate enano. A quién le debe preguntar mamá es a Alan y a mi, que somos los que te cuidamos y soportamos tus berrinches de niñito consentido. —respondió Abel, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano, logrando que este se molestara por su comentario.

—Hola ma, ¿porque tardaste tanto? ¿Estuvo muy pesada tu reunión? Tía Ann nos dijo que tuviste que quedarte en la escuela un poco más del tiempo que tu nos dijiste, para ver algo con la directora. —siguió diciendo su hijo.

—Abel, no ataques con preguntas a tu mamá. De seguro esta agotada. Estuvo todo el día en la calle, déjala descansar pequeño. Ya mañana hablan todo lo que quieran. —interrumpió Annie, para aligerar la cara de impresión de Candy, ante los cuestionamientos de su hijo.

Ella sabía perfectamente a dónde había ido su amiga, y eso era algo que ella no iba a contar. Por eso tuvo la brillante idea, de ir con su familia a la casa de Candy, y pasar un rato agradable con los chicos y cuidar de ellos.

Candy agradeció la oportuna intervención de su cuñada, con una mirada que Annie interpretó demasiado bien.

—Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos pecosita. Ya estás aquí, y todos tenemos que descansar, mañana hay escuela y trabajo, y no podemos desvelarnos tanto. —Joseph fue el que habló, le dio un beso a su hermana de saludo y despedida.

En ese momento Alan apareció, saludó a su mamá, y se unió a la despedida de sus tíos.

La familia White Britter se retiró dejando a los habitantes de la casa solos. Los cuales hablaron por un rato, cenaron algo ligero, y se retiraron a dormir. Los jóvenes a su cuarto y Asael junto a su mamá al suyo.

Ya en la cama a punto de dormir, Candy recibió un mensaje de Terry, deseándole buenas noches, le contestó deseándole lo mismo. Dejo el celular en su buró, y con una sonrisa en su rostro y de lo más feliz, se durmió abrazada a su hijo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **BUENO, POR FIN QUEDO TERMINADO ESTE ASUNTO, AHORA A LO QUE SIGUE, LO CUAL SERA UN POCO DE DOLOR DE CABEZA PARA TERRY, EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE CANDY CON SUS HIJOS A SU NUEVA RELACIÓN. ¿COMO CREEN QUE REACCIONEN ANTE ESTO? ¿CREEN QUE** **DEBIÓ DE ESPERAR MAS TIEMPO? ME ENCANTARÍA CONOCER SUS IMPRESIONES. COMENTEN**

 **AGRADECIMIENTO: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SEGUIR AGREGANDO A FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA Y A UNA SERVIDORA. SI LA VOY A TERMINAR, VOY A PONER MAS EMPEÑO PARA ESTO.**

 **MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y SALUDOS PARA TODAS.**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **FEBRERO 2020**


	18. SORPRESAS

**Los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia de mi autoría y sin fin de lucro, solo es para el entretenimiento y la felicidad de las seguidoras de Terry.**

 **Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo. Espero sea de su agradó.**

Capítulo 18

Lakewood's Cardiology Clinic* era el lugar de trabajo de Albert, quién en ese momento salía de una cirugía a corazón abierto, la cual duró poco más de cuatro horas. Se encontraba exhausto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Su paciente había sobrevivido ante tal intervención, y ahora solo quedaba esperar su evolución favorable.

Entro a su consultorio, se quitó su bata, se acercó a una mesita médica que tenía botellas de agua. Tomo una, la abrió e inmediatamente tomó todo el líquido vital. Estaba pensando en todo el proceso que realizo durante la cirugía, repasaba los métodos que desarrolló para que esta fuera un éxito. Amaba su carrera, su compromiso era salvar vidas, por eso cuando su hermano murió en ese accidente, se sintió un completo inútil al no poder ni siquiera haberlo visto con vida y tener la oportunidad de evitar su deceso. Fue un golpe muy duro para él, nadie lo supo, solo su esposa. Tuvo muchos momentos de desasosiego, de insomnio, experimento una ligera depresión. Anthony era su hermano, su amigo, su camarada. Admiraba el hombre que era, el como tomó la responsabilidad de una familia siendo muy joven y su manera de mantener a está unida, quién era su único motor para salir todos los días a trabajar.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos con su hermano, en eso estaba cuando oyó que lo voceaban.

—Doctor Andley, se solicita su presencia en la central de enfermeras.

Se extraño ante ese llamado, no imaginaba para que requerían su presencia en ese lugar. Nunca lo llamaban. Al menos que fuera una emergencia. Esperaba que no fuera eso. Tiro la botella en la basura, se acomodó de nuevo su bata y salió del lugar.

—Buenas —miró su reloj, y con un gesto de sorpresa, hablo—… noches señoritas. ¿Me pueden decir para que soy bueno? —Dijo de forma risueña con todo y guiño de ojo. Lo cual provocó en sus interlocutoras un sonrojo.

—Ay doctor Andley, usted siempre poniendo a mis enfermeras rojas. —dijo Mary Jane, la jefa de enfermeras, quién hacía su aparición en ese momento.

—Mary solo es para que se les quite un poco el estrés. Sabes que soy felizmente casado.

—Lo sé doctor. Si hay algo en este sala que admiramos de usted, es que solo se dedica a su trabajo, y no a coquetear y andar de pica flor, como otros de sus colegas. De los cuales, me limité su nombre.

—No a todo se les da la fidelidad. Pero bueno, cada quién su vida. Después de esta breve introducción, ¿Podrías decirme para que se me requiere?

—Claro doctor, uno de sus sobrinos le llamó, más al no poder comunicarle por motivo de su intervención. Dejó un recado para usted. —La enfermera le entregó una nota.

—Gracias Mary. Nos vemos señoritas, buenas noches. —Albert se despidió, y regresó de nuevo a su consultorio.

Ya en este, desdoblo la nota, la cual decía:

 _Tío por favor, en cuanto te desocupes, márcame. Es urgente, no importa la hora._

 _P. D. Te estaré esperando._

 _Atte. Alan Andley._

Albert se preocupó por las palabras escritas, así que sin demora, sacó su celular de su cajón privado. Se sorprendió al ver tantas llamadas pérdidas del número de Alan. Marcó a su número rápidamente, se sentía nervioso, no tenía ninguna idea de que pudo haber sucedido.

 _—Tío Albert._ —se oyó la voz medio adormilada y en susurro de su sobrino.

—Alan, ¿Qué sucedió hijo? Me acaban de dar tu mensaje —dijo Bert con preocupación—. ¿Tú mamá está bien, tus hermanos?

 _—Mis hermanos están como siempre. Pero mi mamá no. ¿Sabías que tiene una relación con tío Terry?_ —Pregunto con molestia latente en su voz.

El rubio quedó en shock al oír a su sobrino. ¿Candy y Terry en una relación? ¿Pero que disparate era ese? Debía de haber un error, tal vez su sobrino estaba confundido. Decidió mejor tantear el terreno.

—Claro que tienen una relación, son amigos. Recuerda que salen muy seguido junto con tus demás tíos.

 _—Eso ya lo sé tío, no soy tonto. Me refiero a que su relación van más allá. Yo los vi besándose afuera del edificio donde vivimos. ¿Tú crees que eso está bien?_

Bert no supo que decir, era claro que él no tenía idea alguna de lo que el chico le decía. Realmente estaba súper sacado de onda. Jamás le pasó por la cabeza que Terry estuviera interesado en su cuñada, y mucho menos que ella le correspondiera. Aunque en esta vida todo puede suceder. Lo que ahora le interesaba era calmar a su sobrino, lo notaba bastante tenso y molesto.

—Alan, hijo, necesito que te tranquilices para que podamos hablar bien. Se qué lo que viste no te agradó, pero necesitas hablarlo con tu mamá. Ella es la única que te puede aclarar tus dudas. —hablo conciliador Bert

.

 _—Por eso te llame tío. No se que hablar con mi mamá, no sé que decirle. ¿Y si me dice que quiere a tío Terry? No sé si quiero que mi mamá tenga novio. Aconsejame tío, por eso te llamé. No quiero faltarle al respeto._ —culminó el joven ahora con preocupación. Su enojo fue sustituido por aflicción.

—Te entiendo, y es muy notable de tu parte que no enfrentes a tu mamá estando molesto. Eres un chico sumamente responsable y maduro. Y estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación. Ahora que si Candy tiene una relación amorosa con Terry. ¿No crees que está en su derecho de rehacer su vida con otro hombre que no sea tu papá?

Alan se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su tío. Su mamá con otro hombre que no fuera su papá, no era algo muy agradable para él, y estaba seguro que mucho menos para Abel, él conocía mejor que nadie, la difícil situación en que se encontraba su hermano. Y más ahorita con lo que se enteró. Lo único que podía vislumbrar era que se venían problemas muy fuertes en su familia.

—Alan, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó Bert, el silencio de Alan ya se había prolongado mucho.

— _Si tío aquí sigo. Creó que voy a hablar con mi mamá. Estoy seguro que tiene una explicación, y te prometo que voy a tratar de entenderla. Sólo una última pregunta._

—Dime, hijo.

— _¿Crees que papá estaría molesto por que mi mamá se enamoré de tío Terry?_

—Buena pregunta, yo pienso que no. Tú mamá merece volver a enamorarse. No va a sustituir a Anthony, el amor de ellos fue profundo, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Pero él ya no está y ella sigue viva. Dale la oportunidad, no la retes, entiéndela y apóyala, para ella es muy importante lo que ustedes opinen. Son sus hijos, y ella se apoya mucho en ti y tu hermano.

— _De acuerdo tío, voy a seguir tu consejo. Te quiero mucho y me gustaría que nos visites pronto. Créeme tu presencia va a ser requerida._

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasa otra cosa que no me has dicho, Alan? —cuestiono serio Bert.

 _—Sólo te puedo decir que va a dejar a toda la familia un poco mal o bien, depende de como lo tome cada quien. Perdón tío, pero no puedo decir más, hice un promesa, y los Andley siempre cumplen sus promesas._ —Zanjó el muchacho con determinación, sin dar ningún derecho a replicas. Situación que Albert agradeció. Su hermano educó un buen hijo, con sus valores bien arraigados y la lealtad por delante.

—Esta bien hijo. Respeto tu lealtad, sólo te pido que no solapes, ni participes de algo que pueda afectar tu integridad.

 _—No te preocupes tío. Esto no es algo malo, o bueno eso creo. Ya no te quitó más tu tiempo, según me dijeron estabas en una cirugía muy importante, y estoy seguro quieres descansar. Gracias por llamarme y escucharme, lo necesitaba._

—De nada hijo, siempre estaré para ti y tus hermanos. Sus problemas o inquietudes son las mías. Los quiero mucho y trataré de viajar lo más pronto posible para verlos. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

— _Adiós tío Bert, besos a la familia._

—Gracias hijo, adiós.

Al finalizar la llamada, Albert quedó muy preocupado, la posible relación entre Candy y Terry lo dejó perplejo, ya hablaría con él aristócrata para saber que intenciones tenía con su cuñada, aunque conociéndolo sabia que eran las mejores, no por nada tenían tantos años de amistad. Conocían prácticamente todo de cada uno, incluyendo a Stear. Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba, era la otra situación. ¿A que se había referido con lo del secreto? Imaginaba que tenía que ver con unos de sus hermanos, más descartaba que fuera Asael, él era muy chico para tener problemas serios. Pero Abel, era otra cosa, era conocedor de los problemas que el chico tenía con Candy, y que por el momento estaba en una rebeldía natural de su edad. Se inclinaba a que la cosa se dirigía a él, amén de la relación tan estrecha de esos dos. Sabía que Alan no le iba a decir nada, tal vez podría intentarlo con Abel, hablaba muy seguido también con él, esperaba que el muchacho no se cerrará y le platicara qué es lo que le sucedía. Con esa determinación, recogió sus cosas personales y salió de su consultorio para irse a su hogar. Estaba cansado y quería dormir. Ya mañana platicaría con su esposa, le externaría sus inquietudes con respecto a sus sobrinos y esperaría su sabio consejo. Esa mujer siempre le atinaba y sus palabras eran de gran ayuda para él.

Apago la luz del consultorio, camino rumbo al estacionamiento, para subir a su camioneta y dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra

Alan esperaba a su mamá en una cafetería cerca del colegio. La había citado en ese lugar, para de una vez platicar con ella sobre su relación con Terry. Que ha decir del chico, no sabía que tenían esos dos. Hacía un par de noches que había hablado con su tío Albert, y tenía que reconocer que las palabras de él, calaron en su alma profundamente. Por ello espero un poco más para poder hablar con su mamá, repasando en su cabeza las palabras por decir. No era fácil pensar que su mamá estuviera interesada en otro hombre, ya que él fue fiel testigo del amor que sus padres siempre se profesaron. No negaba que hubo discusiones entre ellos, diferencias, que a veces estaban disgustados. Pero a pesar de eso, su amor siempre fue más grande. Algo que lo marcó desde niño, fue el ver que su papá siempre respeto a su mamá, ella estaba por encima de quien fuera –incluso su abuela–. Hasta donde el recordaba eran un matrimonio feliz. Todos ellos eran una familia muy unida.

En eso estaba cuando Candy llegó a la mesa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Hola mi amor, me retrase un poquito, ya ves que esta es la última semana de escuela, y ando atareada.

—No te preocupes ma, yo entiendo. Además me quedé platicando con unos compañeros del salón, y después me vine caminando para acá.

—Qué bien. ¿Ya pediste algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Y tu hermano?

—Te estaba esperando para pedir algo juntos. Y Abel no va a venir, el se fue con tío Jos. Quiero hablar a sola contigo.

—Ah ok. Bueno, que te parece si hacemos el pedido, y mientras me dices que quieres platicar. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—De acuerdo. —Y así fue, ambos pidieron al camarero.

El silencio entre madre e hijo se hizo presente, más no fue incómodo. Candy estaba intrigada sobre lo que Alan deseaba hablar con ella. Por su mente paso, que tal vez estaba interesado en una chica del colegio.

—Entonces mi amor. ¿Para qué soy buena? —preguntó la rubia.

—Mamá, ¿Ya olvidaste a papá?

—¿Cómo?

—Eso, ¿Ya olvidaste a mi papá?

—Por supuesto que no. Alan, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por curiosidad, supongo. —respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Candy quedo en blanco al escuchar a su hijo. Sabia que no era por curiosidad lo que le pregunto. Había algo más. Se veía tan serio en ese momento que no dudo en darle la respuesta. Tomó las manos de su hijo y hablo:

—Alan, yo nunca voy a olvidar a tú papá. El era mi esposo, él hombre del que yo estaba enamorada, el padre de mis tres mayores tesoros. Tony siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

—¿Ya no estás enamorada de él? —pregunto el chico triste.

—Por supuesto que estoy enamorada de él, pero ya no cómo un amor de pareja. El ya no está mi amor, por lo tanto ese amor quedo en el pasado. Ahora es diferente, es más de añoranza, de bellos recuerdos que viví con él. —respondió Candy, intuyendo por donde iba la conversación, por lo cual decidió ser lo más sincera posible y responder a su hijo de modo que él a sus dieciséis años, entendiera sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿quieres volver a enamorarte de otro hombre? ¿Quieres que es hombre ocupe el lugar de mi papá?

Candy iba a hablar, más fue interrumpida por el camarero, quien llegó con su pedido. La mujer no pudo estar más agradecida, las preguntas de su vástago no eran muy sencillas de responder.

El camarero se fue, no sin antes desearles buen provecho, desapareciendo así de su vista y dejando a los comensales en silencio. Acto seguido comenzaron a engullir sus alimentos como si fuera la última vez. El tiempo paso entre ruidos de cubiertos golpeando el plato, una que otra mirada nerviosa y sonrisa tensa. Por ultimo fue traído el postre, y Candy decidió que ya no podía alargar su respuesta.

—Bien, ya que hemos disfrutado de esta buena comida, te responderé. Hijo, yo no voy a suplantar a tú papá con ningún hombre. Anthony es irremplazable, él fue único. Él tuvo, tiene y tendrá un lugar en mi corazón y en mi vida que nunca nadie va a ocupar. Si yo, llego a estar con otro hombre, él va a tener su lugar, uno que sólo será de él. Porque esa persona también será única e irremplazable.

—Mamá, ¿te interesa tío Terry?

 _Ufff, ¡y aquí vamos!_ Se dijo Candy. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo, Alan era muy perspicaz, intuitivo y observador. Iba a ser un muy buen abogado en el futuro. Parecía que era hora de hablar sobre su noviazgo con Terry. Alan era astuto, supo llevar la conversación al terreno que el quería, para poder sacar información, y eso le daba tranquilidad, ya que le tenía la pauta y confianza de hablar. Estaba sorprendida de que no se sintiera nerviosa, tal vez la forma en que su hijo la veía influyó en eso.

—Si, me gusta. —respondió simplemente.

—¿Y lo amas?

—Lo quiero, me atrae. Es un hombre interesante. A penas nos estamos conociendo, no podría decirte que lo amo —quiso ser lo más sincera posible—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Es que yo los vi besándose el otro día afuera del edificio. En la noche, cuando llegaste tarde. —contesto el chico, ahora si dejando a Candy sin saber que decir.

En ese momento sintió vergüenza con su hijo, una cosa es que él sospechara algo, pero otra muy diferente es que, él tuviera la certeza de que entre ella y Terry hubiera algo más que una simple amistad. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ella no quería fallarle a sus hijos, lo mas importante eran ellos. No soportaría que alguno la rechazara.

Alan al ver las lágrimas de su mamá, las limpió con sus manos suaves y largas, logrando que ella alzará el rostro, quedando ambos cara a cara, este le sonrió con ternura.

—Mami no llores por favor.

—Alan, mi amor, perdóname. Dios me siento tan avergonzada. —Dijo Candy con pesar.

—Mami, no digas eso. Tú no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Ahora entiendo que mereces enamorarte de nuevo y ser feliz con un hombre que te ame y te valore. Mi tío Bert tiene razón.

—¿Hablaste con Albert de esto? —el chico afirmó— ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—Mejor que yo. Él fue quien me aconsejó para hablar contigo primero. Y creó que me agrada que te guste tío Terry, es un buen tipo. ¿Son novios?

—Si. —respondió con pena y sonrojada.

—Ok, felicidades.

—¿No estás enojado? Si tú no estás de acuerdo, yo voy hacer lo que siempre sea mejor para ustedes.

—Ma, debo confesarte que cuando los vi, me molesté mucho. Tío Terry me cayó muy mal. Pensaba reclamarle a los dos, pero recordé que papá me enseñó, que no se debe hablar cuando se esta enojado, porque luego nos podemos arrepentir de nuestras palabras. Por eso mejor me esperé y hable con mi tío Bert.

—Mi vida, tú padre te enseñó cosas muy valiosas y me da gusto que a pesar de tu edad, recuerdes sus palabras.

—Todo lo que me enseño mi papá, nunca voy a olvidarlo mamá.

—Lo se hijo. —dijo la pecosa, acariciando las mejillas del chico.

—Mamá quiero que tío Terry hable con nosotros, debe de pedirnos permiso a mis hermanos y a mi, para que seas su novia. Tienes tres hombres en la casa, que responden por ti. —dijo el chico serio, situación que casi hizo reír a la rubia, que por respeto a su hijo, prefirió mantener la calma.

—Yo hablaré con él, pero ¿crees que Abel le parezca? No estoy segura que tu hermano lo tome bien. Ya sabes cómo está últimamente. —dijo Candy preocupada. Dudaba que Abel fuera a tomarse la noticia igual que Alan. Su hijo estaba con un carácter muy volátil.

—No te preocupes por él, yo se como calmarlo. Créeme que mi hermano, es inteligente y sabe lo que le conviene. —contestó recio y seco, cosa que no le agradó nada. Algo se traían entre manos ese par, y esperaba que no fuera nada grave. No sabría como lidiar con otro enfrentamiento de ellos. Si se amaban mucho y eran muy unidos, pero últimamente discutían y se gritaban cosas que solo ellos entendían.

—Esperó que todo salga como tu dices mi amor. ¿Nos vamos?

Candy pagó la cuenta, se retiraron del lugar partiendo juntos a su hogar. La rubia quedó feliz y satisfecha por haber podido decirle a uno de sus hijos, sobre su noviazgo, pedía a Dios que con los otros dos fuera así de sencillo. Más no se imaginaba la sorpresa que pronto llegaría a la familia.

* * *

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde que Candy y Terry habían comenzado una relación. Todos los días Terry trataba de llamarle, pero al estar casi todo el día ocupado, su opción era mandarle mensajes. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba mucho, él quería verla, anhelaba volver a besarla, estar con ella, pero de plano no podía. Estaba metido en un juicio que prácticamente le consumía todo su tiempo. Solo la vio el día que fueron de visita a ver a Karen, y ni siquiera fue a solas, ya que iban sus amigos con ellos. Estaba desesperado por verla, pero tendría que esperar al próximo fin de semana, cuando cada uno ya tuviera más tiempo libre. Candy saldría de vacaciones por navidad y fin de año, y sabía que se le complicaría verla. Eso de tener un noviazgo oculto, le estaba causando desespero, pero se aguantaba. El le prometió a Candy, que irían despacio, darle su tiempo para que hablara con sus hijos, y no lo iba a echar a perder por sus desesperación. Aunque según le envió Candy un mensaje, el mayor ya tenía conocimiento sobre su relación, cosa que le hacia sentir muy contento.

Si fuera por él, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su noviazgo, con gusto le restregaba en la cara a su ex su relación, esa mujer si que le empezaba a complicar las cosas. A penas el día anterior, Kristen tuvo el descaro de presentarse en su casa en un notable estado de ebriedad. Llegó gritando e insultando a todos, ante tal desfachatez, Eleanor su mamá, le propinó unas cuantas bofetadas, y como toda una dama, la sacó de su casa. No sin antes advertirle, que como siguiera metiéndose con su hijo y nietos, ella misma se encargaría de poner una denuncia en su contra y haría todo lo posible para que nunca más volviera a ver a sus hijos.

Eleanor Backer, era una mujer tranquila, amorosa y dedicada por completo a su familia. En su juventud se dedicó a hacer teatro, estaba estudiando artes escénicas cuando conoció a Richard Granchester, su amor se puede decir que fue a primera vista. Él estudiaba abogacía, y en cuanto la vio, supo que esa era la mujer con la quería pasar el resto de su vida, y la que sería la madre de sus hijos. La pretendió por casi un año, pasado este tiempo se hicieron novios, luego vino el compromiso, el matrimonio y al año de casados, Eleanor se embarazó de su primogénito: Terrence Graham, quien vino a llenar de dicha y alegría al joven matrimonio. Por tal motivo, dejo la escuela y se dedicó a cuidar de lleno a su retoño y a los que vinieron después. Ya cuando sus hijos eran adolescentes y Karen era una niña, regresó a la escuela, pero ahora para estudiar diseño de interiores, se graduó y con la ayuda de su esposo, puso su tienda, la cual contaba con una amplia clientela.

Terry desde niño fue un muy independiente, le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, era apegado a ellos, pero también ponía su distancia, sin ser apático. Siempre se tomo en serio su papel de hijo mayor. Eleanor, veía en él a un protector, un hombre responsable, justo y con metas bien definidas, le conoció una que otra relación, que no siempre fueron de importancia, ya que no las llevaba con ellos. Pero cuando conoció a Kristen, supo de inmediato, que su hijo se había deslumbrado con ella. Sabia que no era amor, tal vez cariño, pero nada más. Ella como buena madre observadora que era, supo que Kristen era una mujer interesada, caprichosa y manipuladora. Más no interfirió en su relación, no podía meterse, pues corría el riesgo de que Terry se molestara y se alejará. Y más uando supo que iba a ser padre, veía a su hijo tan ilusionado, que sabía que lo que ella le dijera, él no lo iba a tomar nada bien. Decidió esperar, viendo solamente como se daban las cosas con su matrimonio. La llegada de los gemelos fue una gran alegría para todos, ya contaban con Kate, su nieta la mayor, hija de Leonardo. Esos niños llegaron para darle otro sentido a cada integrante, pero con ello, también vino la verdadera cara de Kristen. Abandono a sus hijos a su suerte, engañando y mintiendo a Terry, aprovechando cada oportunidad cuando este no se encontraba en su casa para hacer lo que le diera su real gana. Cuando este se entero de las infidelidades de ella, el mundo de su hijo se vino abajo, de ser un hombre seguro, cayó hasta lo más hondo que un hombre puede caer. La desilusión, su orgullo herido, su hombría puesta en duda, y todo lo que experimentó, fuente un golpe muy duro que terminó por destruirlo y lo orilló a volverse agresivo, alcohólico y drogadicto. Olvidándose por completo de sus hijos, su trabajo, su familia, todo lo que había construido se vino a bajo de un momento a otro.

En medio del dolor de ver a su hijo así, ella tomó las riendas de sus nietos, y juntó a su familia ayudaron a Terry a salir de ese pozo en el que estaba metido. Fue una tarea difícil, hubo lágrimas, desespero, angustias, rechazos, más gracias a la unión y al amor que en su familia había, mas una gran paciencia, lograron que Terry se levantara. Dejó el alcohol, la droga, se acercó más a sus hijos, recuperó su amor propio, y con ayuda profesional, venció todo en lo que en un año padeció.

Por esa causa, fue que se prometió a ella misma, no quedarse callada ante las circunstancias que viera alrededor de sus hijos. Iba a luchar con uñas y dientes si fuera preciso para defenderlos. No iba a permitir que ninguna mujer y hombre en el caso de su hija, volvieran a casi destruir su familia. Lo que nunca pensó es que su niña, fuera a pasar por algo mucho peor. Más a Dios gracias, eso también se resolvió y ya pronto tendría a su hija de vuelta.

Cuando vio a Kristen en su casa y en su sala, hablando pura tontería y llenándose la boca para hablar en contra de Terry y sus propios hijos. Su interior se llenó de un enojo descomunal, esa mujer no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, no lo pensó dos veces, y con toda su fuerza y algunos anillos que llevaba en sus dedos, le propinó dos bofetadas. La agarro de los cabellos, y con una fuerza que nadie hubiera creído que tenia, la sacó de su residencia. Ya estando la mujer afuera, le advirtió que nunca más volviera a poner un pie en su casa, y que no se le ocurriera, volver a molestar a su familia, porque si lo hacía, iba a usar todas las influencias de su marido en su contra y unas cuantas cosas más.

* * *

Abel Andley segundo hijo de Anthony y Candy, quien estaba por cumplir quince años. Era un guapo rubio de ojos verdes, con ligeras pecas en su rostro, muy parecido a su mamá. Alto, delgado, no tan atlético como su hermano mayor. Él era más de leer, de estar en su casa, más serio y callado, su carácter introvertido, y su dedicación a su familia eran su sello. Más al morir su papá, y el que Candy dejara el hogar para salir a trabajar, ocasionó un cambio drástico en él. Su carácter y temperamento cambiaron radicalmente, llevándolo a comportarse de una manera rebelde y extrovertida. Esto se reflejó en su distanciamiento hacía Candy, en la relación con la gente que lo rodeaba, en su conducta y calificaciones en el colegio. Y es ahí, donde se concentra más su mal comportamiento: malas notas, citatorios a Candy por no entregar tareas y por no prestar atención a sus maestros.

El chico guardaba coraje, frustración, y confusión, ante todos los acontecimientos que vivió desde la muerte de su padre. Por ello, la ayuda, paciencia y apoyo que recibió por parte de Candy, lo llevó a hablar con Patty, al ser ella la psicóloga del colegio, las sesiones iban dando resultados. También influían las pláticas que tenía con su tío Joseph, los consejos y la ayuda que él le proporcionaba eran vitales para su relación con su mamá, poco a poco iba recuperando su confianza y relación de madre e hijo. Otro tanto eran su tío Albert, Stear y Terry. Lo que si no tuvo muchos cambios fue la relación con Alan, su hermano mayor sabía escucharlo, lo reprendía cuando era necesario, la hermandad que manejaban, era de confidentes.

El tiempo que llevaba asistiendo al Colegio San Pablo, fue de gran ayuda para él. Pero lo que significó que comenzara a tomar las cosas con más madurez y aceptación, fue la relación que inició con una chica, estudiante del mismo colegio, compañera de clase de Alan. Su relación comenzó siendo de amigos, tomaban el receso juntos, platicaban, en poco tiempo se volvieron confidentes e inseparables. Ella era una muchacha sencilla a pesar de provenir de una familia adinerada. Nada pretenciosa, bonita, estatura media, ojos azules, cabello rubio cenizo y largo –el cual Abel adoraba–. Su relación tomó otro rumbo, apenas un par de meses. Un noviazgo del que nadie estaba enterado, a excepción de Alan, quién con el deseo de que su hermano estuviera tranquilo, les guardó el secreto.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, pero con lo que no contaban ambos jóvenes, es que cuando eres joven e inexperto, las hormonas te pueden jugar en contra. Y eso era lo que Abel descubrió una junto a su novia hace unos días atrás. La chica había comenzado a sentirse mal, vómitos matutinos, sabor raro en la boca, antojos de un momento a otro y un periodo menstrual que no llego, fueron las señales de que algo pasaba en su cuerpo. Los jóvenes ayudados por Alan, acudieron a una prueba de embarazo casera. Resultado que dejo en shock a los tres, en especial a los futuros padres. La realidad de lo que hicieron los jóvenes, fue como un balde de agua fría. El regaño y enojo de Alan, no se hizo esperar, más pasados estos, los apoyo e instó a que hablaran con sus respectivos padres y buscarán junto a ellos una solución que fuera favorable a su futuro hijo.

Y Ahí estaba Abel, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Candy, decidiendo si entrar o no a hablar con ella, y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Había sido ultimo día de clases, las vacaciones decembrinas llegaron, y prácticamente iban a estar juntos todo el tiempo que estás durarán. Tenía que decirle, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, tenía temor de lo que pudiera suceder, por favor, era solo un joven de quince años. ¿Cómo se supone que tienes que enfrentar una situación así? Sentía que había defraudado a su mamá, a sus tíos, a sus abuelos, a su papá, y eso es lo que lo tenía triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.

No había de otra, tenía que decirle, así que tomo aire y golpeo la puerta. —Adelante. —se oyó decir a Candy.

—Soy yo mamá. ¿Estás ocupada? —preguntó con timidez.

—Hola mi amor, por supuesto que no. Para ustedes siempre tengo tiempo. Ven pasa, siéntate aquí conmigo. —habló Candy con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado un libro que estaba leyendo recostada en su cama.

Abel se acercó y recostándose junto a ella, dijo: —Mamá quiero decirte algo.

—Dime mi amor. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?

—No. Yo… ¿te acuerdas de Kate?

—Por supuesto, tu amiguita del colegio.

—Si ella.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Tiene algún problema?

—Si, ella está… está embarazada.

—¿Cómo? Pero, por Dios. ¡¡Es una niña!! —exclamó Candy sorprendida.

—Si verdad. —respondió Abel nervioso.

—¿Y ya lo sabe su papá de ella? ¿Y el papá de ese bebe lo sabe?

—Su papá de Kate no sé, me imagino que en eso están. Y el papá del bebé… pues si.

—¿Y tú, como sabes que si? ¿Es que acaso sabes quien es? —pregunto Candy, ya con el temor en su voz.

—Si. —respondió el chico en un susurro y agachando su cabeza.

Candy sintió sus lágrimas salir, con esa acción su hijo le respondió. No podía ser cierto, Abel, su niño, iba a ser papá. Eso debía de ser una broma de mal gusto.

—Abel, mírame —su hijo levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos demostraban un sinfín de emociones, que Candy no supo interpretar—. Tú eres el papá de esa criatura, ¿verdad? —el chico afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

Y Candy hizo lo impensable, abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, el joven al sentir los brazos cálidos de su madre y al no sentir su rechazo, la abrazó igualmente, y lloró. Lloró como un niño, dejando en ello todo su dolor, su desconcierto, su tristeza, su culpa, todos esos sentimientos que por año y medio guardo en su corazón. Candy, al sentir el desgarre de alma que estaba teniendo su retoño, lloró junto con él, y consoló a su hijo. Su niño había vuelto, pudo sentirlo, y aunque no era la mejor manera de que así fuera, lo tomaba, y daba gracias a Dios por ello. Ya después verían como afrontar todo lo que venía para ellos.

Ahora es cuando entendía la reacción reacia de Alan al hablar de su hermano.

Continuará…

* * *

 ***Nombre ficticio.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Las sorprendi? Espero que sí. Quise darle un giro a la historia, porque créanme, a veces las cosas en la vida se juntan. Pero siempre hay una salida, si se toman seriamente y con madurez, y si son guiados con la dirección de Dios, todo se resuelve favorablemente.**

 **¿Cómo ven que Abel va a ser papá con tan solo quince años? Agregué esto, porque hace tiempo mi hijo me preguntó, ¿que haría yo, si él pasaba por algo así? Y mi respuesta fue, que lo haría responsable de sus actos. Lo apoyaría si, pero no le resolvería la vida.**

 **Pienso que la reacción de Candy es buena, un padre está para apoyar, guiar y ayudar a sus hijos. Pero no para solaparlos y quitarles responsabilidades que ellos solitos se buscaron. ¿Ustedes que harían?**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y estar presentes. Ya quedan pocos capítulos. Reiteró que terminando está historia, entraré de llenó a "Olvido".**

 **En la próxima actualización vendrá la resolución de este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**.

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**

 **Nally Graham.**

 **Marzo 2020**


End file.
